Natsu is Lovesick!
by OceanSecrets
Summary: Natsu is acting very strange and the guild is bound to notice this sudden change. He has been seen sighing to himself some mages report. What is the reason Natsu looks down? Some say he is sick? But what kind of sickness? NaLu, some Gruvia. WARNING: Probably long, boring and slow paced.
1. Chapter 1: Magnolia's Beautiful Morning

**Authors Note: Hello! This is my first FanFic, so this might be really bad. Also my grammar sucks and the story might be very confusing. I warn you though, this will probably be a slow pace story or just boring. Sorry lol, well if you are really bored you are welcome to read this and review and what not. By the way I'm gonna try to stay in characters much as possible, but I might unconsciously get out of it.**

**Italic is when someone speaks. **

**P.S : I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters it all belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Magnolia's Beautiful Morning**

* * *

It was one of the most beautiful mornings Magnolia had ever experienced. The air wasn't too cold or too hot either, it was fresh and comfortable. The beautiful morning sun made Magnolia look magical, as if the town had come from a fairy tale. The atmosphere had made all Magnolia citizens walk outside to enjoy the fresh air, in the main street couples walked holding hands, families went shopping and kids ran as fast as they could, enjoying the fresh breeze. It was one of those rare days everyone had decided to relax and take a break from the stresses of life. It was a perfect day and the most strongest and famous guild of Fiore weren't going to let this day pass by, without some laughter and somewhat disaster of property.

The sunlight made Fairy Tail dazzle from the inside. Mirajane Strauss, once known as a demon -now Fairy Tail waitress, unlocked the guild doors for the start of another day for her and her guild mates. Mirajane walked through the guild doors heading to the kitchen to start preparing food, for which she knew it wouldn't be long before people start arriving. She opened the windows to let fresh morning air in, while humming happily a tune. Mirajane had the feeling that today was going to be a very fun day, she didn't know why but she could feel it and that itself made her smile. She grabbed the cooking tools and started preparing for a long day.

Minutes later after Mirajane had opened the guild her siblings Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss came to the guild happily. For some reason they had somehow obtained the duty to serve and clean the guild before everyone arrived. For them it was the usual routine and nothing outta the ordinary. Lisanna made her way to clean all the tables and the counters. Elfman had started bringing out boxes from the guild's basement where they kept most ingredients. After Lisanna had finished cleaning the the tables she headed to the kitchen to help her older sister cook. Elfman took the boxes in and out until he finished and was told he was free to go. Elfman sat in the bar talking to himself about "_A man should help with cleaning" "Its the duty of a man"_. While the Strauss siblings were in the kitchen and Elfman at the bar a certain dragon slayer came in through the guild doors. The first person to arrive after the Strauss siblings, but he came alone.

_"Hey Natsu, you're early today! A real man wakes up early! Where's Happy isn't he here with you?"_ Elfman said happily yet with a little curiosity.  
_"He's still sleeping"_ Natsu said, in a very serious tone while walking to Elfman yet not really looking at him.  
_"You look down Natsu, a real man needs to be happy all the time!"_ Elfman said as he patted the pink haired mage while giving him a smile.  
_"Yeah..."_ Natsu said, while removing Elfman's hand from his shoulder.  
Elfman was confused but more uncomfortable at Natsu's coldness, it was strange for him to be so down, the only thing he thought it might help was a good breakfast.  
_"A man need his breakfast, I'll ask Nee-Chan to make you something!"_ said Elfman while he signaled Natsu to sit on a chair.  
_"Okay..."_ Natsu responded in a monotone voice, as if his mind was somewhere else.

After Elfman brought Natsu his breakfast, Natsu ate but only a little compared to his usual appetite. Elfman noticed Natsu's state wasn't changing, but before he could ask, Natsu thanked him for the food and headed to the back of the guild. Elfman watched as Natsu accommodated himself in the last table of the guild, next to a window, once seated he rested his head on the table looking through the window. All of Natsu's actions made Elfman have a dilemma of going to talk to him or just simply let him be alone because he had sat at the back of the guild for that reason. Elfman yelled _"A man needs time alone!"_ as he decided to leave the dragon slayer alone. Before he could even have time to change his mind more people arrived at the guild, and Elfman got too busy forgetting about the strange Natsu at the back of the guild.


	2. Chapter 2: Thunder God Tribe

**Authors Note: I promise it will get better. .**

**Italics for when speaking or direct thoughts. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Thunder God Tribe **

* * *

Laxus and his team had just arrived last night after a week mission, and most of them where eager to go to the guild, especially Evergreen even if she didn't want to admit it. Everyone knew her and Elfman were a thing now, but they were too stubborn to admit it. Ever since the seven year skip, in all the missions the group took Evergreen would complain of how unmanly Elfman was. The guys would just roll their eyes because no matter what she said it was obvious that all she wanted to do was to talk about him.

After coming back from the mission they had to go and report their job done but since it was dark when they arrived at Magnolia they decided tomorrow morning was the best after a good rest.

That morning Laxus was thinking to over sleep and simply not getting up at all, he was tired and he had no mood to go to the guild, but he had no choice whatsoever. That morning Laxus apartment got invaded by his teammates that kept trying to wake him up to go to the guild, he thought of electrifying them but he didn't want a mess in his apartment so he got up unwillingly. Annoyed he walked to the guild hearing Evergreen complaining on how she was so sure that Elfman had done nothing productive that week and that Mirajane and Lisanna spoiled him too much. Laxus sighted and wished he was in bed at that moment.

When they reached the guild, they noticed how people were barely arriving to the guild, compared to when usually most of them end up drunk and end up sleeping in the guild. Today the guild was rather peaceful.

Evergreen walked fast not wanting to appear as she had a need to see Elfman, but for Laxus it looked as if Evergreen was running with all her might to Elfman's arms then he could have swore he heard her said _"Dear I'm home!"_ when she reached Elfman. In the way in, Laxus noticed something was off ,but he couldn't think of the reason. Laxus looked around the guild trying to find the answer, until he smelled a certain dragon slayer who usually runs to him asking for a fight when he comes in the guild. Laxus looked around until he saw Natsu at the back of the guild. Natsu was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice anything or anyone, the thought of Natsu thinking sended chills to Laxus spine. _What is that moron doing?_ Laxus thinks as he makes his way to the bar where his teammates had reported their arrival to Mirajane and were now eating breakfast. Laxus kept watching Natsu's weird behavior as he ate breakfast, never in all the years he has known him, Natsu had been so deep in thought that he was sitting alone without even moving a single inch. Laxus wondered what was wrong, and was tempted to bother him. Secretly he sent a small lighting with his finger, barely visible, obviously a little painful , just to poke Natsu. Thinking it will make Natsu turn around and declare he wants to fight him. Although for his surprise, it obviously moved him a little but Natsu did not turn around, he was too distracted that even pain wasn't waking him up from his daze. Laxus still a little surprised, decided that leaving Natsu like that would cause an uproar on the guild. Laxus realized no one had noticed Natsu sitting there all this time and he wanted to leave it like that, because he knew it will be funnier ,for him that is, when everyone arrives and start making a commotion. He knew if physical pain didn't move him nothing will, and he was very intrigued at what the day will become. Finally something to entertain himself with. Laxus finished his breakfast deciding not to do anything for the day, he started zoning everyone out to take a nap. Also it seemed the situation wasn't going to change for the moment since no one had even noticed Natsu had been sitting there, so he closed his eyes and decided to wait until he heard strange noises. _What had caused Natsu to look even more idiotic than allowed?_ Laxus thought as he fell asleep with his hands behind his head and feet on the table.

_It must be something interesting..._


	3. Chapter 3: Cana Alberona

**Authors Note: Is the story bad, should I stop or continue?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Cana Alberona**

* * *

_"Damn it, my head hurts"_ said the young mage Cana Alberona. She walked squinting her eyes at the really bright morning._ "Ugh, my head hurts, I hate you sun!"_ Cana yelled as she made her way to Fairy Tail. If anyone saw her they could all tell she was having a hangover from passing her drinking limits.

Yesterday at the guild Natsu declared he could drink much more than Gray, obviously upsetting Gray and making it into a competition. In the fight somehow Cana got in and also started drinking with them. Then as drunk as Cana could be, she forced Lucy, Juvia and Erza to drink with her despite Gray and Natsu objecting, and things got so outta control that they got so drunk that they passed out. At the end she was sure Mirajane made them all go home.

As soon as she got in the guild, she yelled_ "Miraaaa I need a drink so my head wont hurt!". _

_"So early in the morning Cana and you already want to drink"_ said Mirajane in a scolding manner.

_"C'mon I can take it"_ Cana said as she walked to the counter where Elfman, Lisanna and the thunder god tribe sat.

_"Hahahaha got a hangover Cana"_ Bixlow comented.

_"Yeah, yesterday I made the innocent Juvia and Lucy drink as much as they could till they passed out"_ Cana said smirking at her evil deed.

It was rare for them to drink and it was too fun to stop. Cana had a sudden image of her shoving a bottle of bear to Lucy's and Juvia's mouth.

_"The cheerleader and the stalker?"_ Bixlow said laughing at the image.

_"Oh man, I am dead tired."_ Cana said as she sat on the bar to keep begging Mirajane for a drink.

Cana looked around the guild to spot her yesterday accomplices but none where in view, she was sure they would come later on. Cana also noticed how peaceful it was compared to other days, she reasoned it was because Gray nor Natsu where here to start making ruckus.

_"Sure is calm today.."_ Cana said as she took a sip of the coffee that Mirajane gave her as replacement.

_"So Mira, who took us all home yesterday?"_ Cana said making casual chit chat.

_"Oh I took you home, after I closed the guild."_ Mirajane said as she served a drink to the just arrived Macao and Wakaba.

_"Who took the others?_ asked Cana curiously as she tried to distract herself from the headache.

_"Oh Erza only drank a little so she took Juvia who passed out, Gray also drank a little so he was able to go home by himself, and Lucy, who also passed out, was taken by Natsu who said he had planned on sleeping over without Lucy's permission anyway."_ Mirajane said giggling at the thought. Mirajane knew that Natsu was so dense on love that he wouldn't touch Lucy. Mirajane kept laughing as she thought about Lucy's face when she woke up with Natsu beside her.

_"I thought they were competing? Why did they stop?"_ Cana asked getting annoyed at the thought of them not drinking.

_"Well Cana you were already drunk before the competition started and before Gray and Natsu barely reached their second drink you basically shoved a bear to Lucy and Juvia's mouths. Making Juvia overly sentimental and attaching herself to Gray to the point he couldn't even move. Then Lucy kept bugging Natsu to give her a piggyback, so it was impossible to continue." _Mirajane said laughing at yesterdays events.

_"Heh, even though I tried to make those guys so drunk that they would pass out, the only ones who passed out where Juvia and Lucy. Tch, next time then."_ Cana said to Mirajane, as she made a note to herself that next time she would get Gray and Natsu to pass out.

Then as the day went by more mages arrived. And Cana couldn't shake the feeling that yesterday's event was going to make today way better than she expected and hopefully stop her headache.


	4. Chapter 4: Juvia Lockser

**Authors Note: Sorry I just noticed I wrote beer wrong in last chapter, because it says they drank a bear you know those that say "rawr"**

**Sorry its 4:17 am here and I missed that. Is the story bad? Don't worry the story will be based on nalu, its just the characters have to arrive to the scene you know. lol. Maybe tomorrow I'll continue the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Juvia Lockser**

* * *

A blue haired woman walked through the streets of Magnolia sighing to herself. Her destination was the Fairy Tail Guild. She walked depressed and mostly tired dragging her feet. Yesterday Cana Alberona had made her drink and despite her becoming very drunk, Gray still pushed her away. _"Gray-sama's heart is so hard to steal."_ she murmured to herself, _"but I still love Gray-sama no matter what"_ she said to try and lift her spirits up. Juvia walked through the streets making her way to the guild hoping to see her beloved Gray-sama as soon as possible. _What kind of new approach should I take to make Gray-sama fall for Juvia,_ she thought. As she got close to the guild she checked once more her hair and outfit just in case Gray had come earlier than her. As she walked in she looked around with no luck, Gray still hadn't arrived. Juvia decided breakfast would be good for now as she waited for Gray, she made her way to order food.

_"Juvia, how ya feeling?"_ Cana said as she laughed.

_"Juvia's head hurts a little but she's fine." _Juvia said as she touched her head.

_"More importantly, has Gray-sama arrived?" _the water mage said to make sure she hadn't missed him.

_"Nope, neither has he or the rest who drank." _Cana responded as she smiled to Juvia.

_"Oh, okay." _Juvia responded with a little disappointment.

_"But I bet he'll come soon, I mean, I bet yesterday you made his heart skip a beat when you basically jumped on him. If it wasn't for his clothes and the fact he hadn't stripped yet, you could have eaten him." _Cana said teasing as she remembered Gray yelling for help as Juvia wouldn't let him go.

_"J-Juvia didint mean to act that way! Juvia was drunk!_" said Juvia blushing making her look like a tomato.

_"Hahahaha I know, I'm kidding Juvia_"said Cana grinning.

_"Oh!"_ Juvia said with relief, still thinking that maybe she did wanted to eat Gray up.

_"Well you weren't the only one acting weird, yesterday Lucy was stuck to Natsu hahaha"_ Cana said as she started remembering clearly last nights events.

_"Love rival?"_ Juvia asked surprised.

_"Yeah she was so drunk that thought Natsu was a horse and she kept trying to get on his back and get a ride!"_ Cana said laughing at the image.

_"Oh! this is great!_" Juvia said as she turned away to mumble about how if Lucy and Natsu got together Gray would be for herself.

Cana suspected Juvia was again in her own little world and took time to think to herself about how she was going to get a drink from Mirajane.

After Juvia ordered her food she kept wondering if maybe just a little she was able to make her Gray-sama heart beat, somewhere in between all that she went to Juvia land while she ate peacefully trying to make the headache ease. Once in a while she would glance at the guild doors hoping to see Gray enter those doors any second. Juvia felt that maybe today Gray-sama would fall for her, she felt something was going to change for a weird reason.


	5. Chapter 5: Erza Scarlet

**Authors Note: Hello! is the story entertaining? or simply boring? **

**Well anyway read and review and whatnot. Sorry for my grammar by the way. Enjoy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Erza Scarlet**

* * *

Walking through the streets on her way to Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet also known as Titania, peacefully took a detour to the cake shop to pick up her favorite strawberry cake. Erza happily walked with the cake she had just bought, exited to eat it once she had reached Fairy Tail, but she couldn't help to notice on her way there a few things.

The morning was beautiful indeed, it really did made her feel relaxed but she couldn't help to notice all the couples walking around town and for some reason it bothered her. No, she knew the reason, but refused to think about it, refused to think about him because if she did she would start hoping, and wishfully thinking he was with her at that moment. Erza tried to only think about her cake all the way to Fairy Tail in order to not depress her mood.

Erza walked in the door saying "_Good morning!_" to her fellow guild mates. She saw Cana, the Strauss siblings and the Thunder God Tribe waving good morning at her from the bar. Laxus was in a table next to it sleeping and Juvia was in another one eating her breakfast. As soon as she was close enough for Cana to talk to her, Cana spoke.

_"Yo Erza!, Did you drink a lot last night?"_ she said teasingly.

_"No, I didn't before I had only taken a small sip from my drink, Natsu and Gray took my drink away. They really started panicking when they saw Mirajane serving me a drink for some reason. Those guys are really over protective._" Erza said as she smiled at the thought they cared about her and she couldn't help herself from feeling sibling love from them.

_"I don't think that's it_" Cana said mumbling.

_"What was that?"_ Erza asked .

_"Nothing!"_ Cana said laughing, because she knew Natsu and Gray mentioned once that Erza became a bigger monster than she could be when she was drunk. As soon as they saw Erza take a sip of her drink those guys basically jumped on Erza to stop her from drinking. They were so freaked out when they saw her. Cana thought as she laughed at Natsu's and Gray's faces of terror.

Erza made her way to sit with Juvia who was in Juvia land at the moment.

_"Good morning Juvia."_ Erza said as she opened the box of her cake.

_"Good morning Erza-san!"_ Juvia said as she got interrupted from her daydreams about her and Gray.

_"Thank you for taking Juvia home yesterday, she can't believe she got very drunk."_ Juvia said embarrassed as she remembered herself clinging on to Gray like that time in the hot springs just worse.

_"Don't worry about it, we are comrades after all."_ Erza said reassuring her as she told Mirajane she needed a fork.

_"Besides who would have known what Gray could have done to you, if he took you home"_ Erza said while getting her fork.

_"Done to Juvia?!_" Juvia squealed as her imagination went wild.

_"Yeah, I would had taken Lucy home too, but I was a little dizzy after I took a small portion of my drink so I could only carry you."_ Erza said as she delightedly looked at the sight of her cake sitting there just waiting for her.

_"Yup, but Natsu took her home, and Natsu wouldn't do anything to her anyway."_ Erza said as she prepared her fork to cut a piece from her cake.

_"Oh by the way have any of them arrived yet?"_ Erza said as she finally got a small piece just to taunt herself and enjoy the deliciousness.

_"Not at all, Juvia barely arrived an hour ago, and Gray-sama and the rest still haven't arrived._"

_"Hmm... Gray should arrive soon but I'm sure Lucy will have a hangover so she might be late and knowing Natsu and Happy they are still sound asleep."_ Erza said, Erza looked serious as if she was in the conversation but in reality her mind was all concentrated on the cake.

_"Sure is quiet today..."_ Juvia said.

_"I guess so, its rare for Natsu and Gray to arrive late at the guild, also I heard from Wendy, Natsu might been getting a cold so he might over sleep today."_ Erza said as she took another bite of her cake. Erza was in strawberry cake world at the moment.

_"Natsu-san? Did Wendy-san revise him?"_ Juvia asked.

_"Yeah but she said he didn't have nothing, but just to make sure she told him to take it easy."_ Erza said not really in the conversation.

"_Oh well!...l Juvia can't wait till Gray-sama arrives!"_ she said totally not following the conversation, and dismissing Natsu's health concerns.

_"Yeah_" Erza said as she took another bite from her cake.

Erza couldn't shake the feeling that today would be a weird day because for the first time she could eat her cake without being interrupted. Erza smiled as she went into cake land, while Juvia was in Gray-sama land both daydreaming, one about how she should try different strawberry cakes with different flavors and the other one about her beloved ice mage.


	6. Chapter 6: Gray Fullbuster

**Authors Note: I did say it was a long story, sorry if you are already bored. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Gray Fullbuster**

* * *

_"Man, its all Cana's fault!"_ Gray said as he walked through Magnolia's streets in a very grumpy mood while remembering last nights event.

_"We were almost dead when Mira gave Erza a drink because of Cana's petition."_ Gray said as he shaked in fear remembering what could have happened if Natsu and him hadn't stopped her.

_Although we saved our asses from Erza we couldn't stop Cana from involving Juvia and Lucy, I mean she basically forced them to drink._ Gray thought as he unconsciously started taking of his shirt.

_And not only that but I was gonna show that idiot Natsu, I could definitely drink way more if Juvia hadn't jumped on me. That girl honestly..._ Gray stopped his mind complaining as he remembered Juvia.

A faint blush appeared on Gray's cheeks as he remembered Juvia being drunk and clinging on to him claiming she loved him very much, like that time at the hot springs just this time it was different. Juvia had pinned him to the floor, not letting him move although the good thing was that she didn't turn into water. As she had him , back against the floor she leaned in and whispered in his ear words that only he heard.

_"Gray-sama, Juvia loves you very much, she really does. Juvia wants Gray-sama to be with her forever and ever."_ Juvia said as tears fell from her eyes. Gray blushed even harder as he could still feel the whisper in his ear.

_Why do I have to go through this!_ but the whisper wasn't the worst part, Juvia had wanted something more from him.

After the whisper she told him _"Juvia wants Gray-sama now, Gray-sama please strip." _

_"N-no! why would I do that? get off me Juvia!"_ Gray had yelled hoping someone would remove her from him, but it was too entertaining for the guild and nobody wanted to help him.

The rest of the night was a thug a war as for the first time in his life Gray wanted to keep his clothes on while Juvia wanted them off.

_Honestly that girl..._ Gray thought as he approached the guild.

_The good thing was that I wasn't the only one suffering yesterday Natsu did too._ Gray chuckled as he remembered his long time rival having problems with Lucy. Lucy got so drunk that she started bugging Natsu all night, when Natsu would let his guard down, Lucy would appear jumping on his back saying she wanted a ride. It would had been hilarious if he had time to actually sit and watch Natsu go crazy with ninja Lucy who appeared outta nowhere scaring Natsu to death.

Gray soon entered the guild, and as soon as he entered he saw Juvia jumping of her seat where she was sitting with Erza and rushing to him.

_"Good Morning Gray-sama!"_ Juvia said as she dazzled him with a smile.

_"Morning."_ Gray said walking pass her trying to keep his cool and not remember embarrassing things.

Juvia followed skipping happily for her beloved arrival.

Gray walked to Erza that was eating a very big piece of strawberry cake.

_"Morning Gray."_ Erza said as she munched on the cake.

_"Morning."_ Gray said as he sat in-front of her, then Juvia sat next to him.

_"Where's Natsu and the rest?"_ Gray said as Juvia without him asking went and order his breakfast.

_"Haven't arrived yet, I think they are all still at Lucy's apartment"_ Erza said while looking around.

_"Heh, those two idiots sure love to crash into Lucy's place, I'm surprised how Lucy even manages to keep the place clean with those two running around her place whenever they want"_ Gray chuckled as he knew Natsu and Happy where going to receive a scolding from Lucy.

_"Yeah, they really do get along very well."_ Erza said smiling at their relationship.

_"If Natsu weren't so dense Lucy would had to actually be careful around him, but since he is, I doubt she really minds them sleeping over"_ Gray said. Gray had always suspected sooner or later those two would start going out but it seemed that both of them haven't even realized anything. Not that he's the one to talk.

_"Gray-sama here is your breakfast!"_ Juvia said as she walked to him placing the food in front of him

_When did she went and asked, more importantly how did she knew what I was going to order,_ Gray thought.

_"Thanks, but I can get my own brea-"_

_"Juvia knows, but Juvia likes getting Gray-sama's food because it makes her imagine." _Juvia interrupted.

_"Imagine what?"_ Gray asked suspiciously.

_"When Gray-sama and Juvia get married, Juvia would bring Gray-sama food just like that, every morning!"_ Juvia said as she went into her own little world.

_"What? are you-... geez forget it, thanks._" Gray said as he gave up, because he knew no matter what he said it didn't matter. Also because Juvia was in her own world for the moment having illusions of him doing outrageous things.

Erza smiled as she saw the scene, which annoyed Gray very much.

As Gray took a bite from his food he questioned if Juvia remembered last night, but it didn't seemed like she did.

_It doesn't matter anyway,_ Gray thought a little hurt unsure why.

It was more peaceful than other days, but somehow Gray felt as if today was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7: Levy McGarden

**Authors Note: Don't worry the story is progressing, sorry if this sucks. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Levy McGarden**

* * *

_"Today is such a beautiful day! Perfect for reading at the guild, right?"_ the small blue headed mage said.

_"Yeah Levy! you look cute when you read!"_ said Jet and Droy in unison.

_"Hey you know I heard yesterday Natsu and Gray got into a drinking competition, and Cana somehow got in and made Lu-chan and Juvia drink until they passed out! I hope Lu-chan is okay."_ said Levy trying to change the subject, because usually their commentary just made her feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't that she didn't like Jet and Droy is just that she could only viewed them as her precious friends. Also because her heart was already beating for someone else. Levy's mind would always unconsciously start thinking about Gajeel Redfox. Always, without her noticing she would start wondering about him, about the way he acted and talked, everything about him. At the same time she was happy their relationship had improved she still felt that she could never make Gajeel look at her romantically.

Without noticing she had begun ignoring Jet and Droy.

_"Levy?" "Levy?" _

_"Levy! are you okay?"_ said Jet concerned.

_"Oh yeah! I was just thinking."_ Levy said while waking up from her thoughts.

Despite Jet and Droy image of being dense the only thing they knew well was Levy. They knew that Levy had a crush on Gajeel, and despite them knowing that they still liked Levy very much.

The Shadow Gear entered the guild, happily as always greeting everyone.

Levy made her way to Erza's table where Gray and Juvia sat.

_"Good morning everyone! is Lu-chan here?"_ she asked wanting to hear her story of last night events.

_"No, she had a major hangover, I doubt she'll be her till noon"_said Gray.

_"That bad?"_ Levy said concerned of her blonde celestial spirit mage.

_"Yeah, hahaha you should have seen her, she was exactly as she was last time at the hot springs, Natsu was freaking out!"_ Gray said laughing as he remembered.

_"Aww, its too bad I went home early, did Natsu took her home?"_ Levy said with sparkles in her eyes as she imagine a whole scene from a romance book she read.

_"Yeah, he said he was going to sleep there anyways._" Erza said, as she wished she had another cake to eat.

_"Hahaha poor Lucy, Natsu always sneaks into her bed"_ Levy said as she sat next to Erza.

_But not that bad, I don't think she minds that much, besides I think Lu-chan likes Natsu anyway,_ Levy thought as she giggled to herself.

The conversation kept going but Levy once in a while glanced at the door like Juvia did when she waited for Gray.

_I wonder if he will be coming here today?_ Levy though blushing because of herself.

_I hope he comes soon.. _

Levy wondered if today would be a good day, as she looked to the guild doors.


	8. Chapter 8: Gajeel Redfox

**Authors Note: :) enjoy if its not boring. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Gajeel Redfox**

* * *

Gajeel and Pantherlily had just arrived at the guild after two day mission given to them by the guild master ,old Makarov asking them to bring a letter from a special friend.

_"Finally we can relax"_ said the black looking cat.

_"No, I'm in need of a good fight! gehe!"_ said the Iron Dragon Slayer.

_"Honestly, you should probably rest"_ Pantherlily said knowing that no matter what he said Gajeel would start a fight with his favorite candidate Natsu Dragneel.

As they stepped in the guild, Levy as always, approached them _"Welcome back Gajeel, Lily, how was the mission?"_ Levy said exited and happy to see them.

_"Piece of cake shrimp! What you'd expect?"_ Gajeel said as he walked pass her looking for the salamander.

Gajeel had been really aching for a fight,he was very tense these days and he knew where to deliver all of his emotions.

Gajeel looked around, as the others guild members waved at him or just simply said welcome back.

It still felt uncomfortable for him, when he got so much _"welcome backs"_, but he shook the feeling off and continued his search for Natsu.

_"Where's the salamander?"_ Gajeel asked approaching Erza who was sitting with Juvia and Gray.

_"He still hasn't arrived, he's at Lucy's place"_ said Erza wondering where this was going.

_"Geez just when I wanted a good fight, its too calm here, hey stripper why don't you fight me gehe!"_ Gajeel said, at this point anybody did.

Before Gray could respond, Levy jumped in scolding Gajeel.

_"Gajeel you shouldn't start making a ruckus, today is a beautiful day for that, besides you should rest"_ Levy said.

_"Ugh...fine"_ Gajeel said. For a weird reason ever since Levy started hanging around him more often he couldn't really say anything back to her.

Sulking Gajeel sat next to Juvia putting his feet on the table and his hands on the back of his head planing to relax.

Pantherlily for the moment asked Mira where the master was, answering he had gone to a meeting and wont be back till noon. Then Lily made his way to Gajeel and the rest.

_"So why isn't the salamander and the bunny girl here?"_ Gajeel asked.

_"Oh, yesterday Natsu-san and Lucy-san drank a little and love rival got a hangover."_ Juvia responded, secretly happy they weren't here.

_"Hmm...how boring"_ said Gajeel as he closed his eyes to doze off.

_The salamander isn't here, I really wanted a fight, _Gajeel thought as he was falling asleep.

Then suddenly it hit him, Gajeel jumped from the chair he was sitting on, making the chair fall on the floor, causing everyone to look at him.

_"What do you mean the salamander isn't here, I can smell him!"_ Gajeel said, forgetting about fighting he was more curious on why everyone said he wasn't on the guild when he clearly smelled his scent.

_"He hasn't come to the guild through out the whole morning Gajeel ,isn't that right Mira?"_ Erza said, curious but more surprised by Gajeel's statement.

_"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is still at Lucy's place"_ Mira said as she also noticed Gajeel jumping out of the table.

Most of the guild got surprised for which it was such a calm morning and suddenly they all heard Gajeel move really loudly, it was bound to get everyone's attention.

Gajeel started searching for Natsu, _"Oh, he's here alright, never doubt a dragon's nose"_ Gajeel said as he moved a little to get a glimpse of the whole guild.

Everyone stared at Gajeel wondering what was he looking for.

_"There he is gehe! "_Gajeel said as he saw a glimpse of the pink haired mage way in the back, barely visible .

_"Impossible, someone would have noticed him come in the guild, I mean Natsu is not exactly a quiet person."_ Gray said standing up from the table to look where Gajeel was staring at, not sure where the situation was going.

All the guild also curious stood up to see if Gajeel's claim was true.

Everyone's faces went in shock as they saw their most loudest guild mate sitting on the back of the guild.

Just as Laxus had predicted.


	9. Chapter 9: Theories on Natsu

**Authors Note: Happy New Years! May this year be the best year ever, also hopefully this year we get more Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gevy or Gale and even some elfgreen, also maybe some Miraxus/Lamira or even some Fremira. Small laxanna. Lol Happy and Carla too. Leo and Aries. Well enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Theories on Natsu**

* * *

Despite the calm morning, Fairy Tail mages had bumped with a new problem involving one of their most precious, annoying, hot tempered friend.

It took all morning for anyone to notice Natsu, who everyone had thought he was at Lucy's apartment.

Now all the guild had stopped their activities, because thanks to Gajeel, they all saw Natsu sitting at the back of the guild.

There was Natsu, the famous fire dragon slayer, nicknamed the salamander. Natsu was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed how the guild had went quiet and were all staring at him. Natsu kept sighing to himself as he switched his arm for support, barely moving Natsu did not took his eyes from the window, he was staring but it was obvious at nothing.

Natsu looked as if someone had put him in a trance ,just quiet looking through the window.

_"How long has he been there?"_ Freed a member of the Thunder God Tribe whispered.

_"I am not sure, I was here all morning and never saw him come in through the doors."_ Mirajane said also whispering.

_"Didn't I tell you he was here gehe?!"_ Gajeel said proudly of his nose.

_"Besides that doesn't he look a little down?"_ Evergreen said as she accommodated her glasses to see better.

_"Yeah, Juvia wonders whats wrong."_ Juvia said as she walked next to Gray.

_"Did yesterday's drink affected him?"_ Cana said as she casually stole a drink from the bar, and approach the little circle that had all made in the corner just to see the weird phenomenon.

_"No the drinks were normal, I didn't add my special ingredients and he didn't drink much."_ said Mira analyzing yesterdays drinks.

Elfman then came out of the kitchen,_ "What are yall doing?"_ asked Elfman also approaching the group in the corner that all had their eyes set on Natsu.

_"Natsu had been here sitting all along and no one had noticed, and not even that but he looks strange?"_ Wakaba said as he smoked his cigar.

_"This is the first time I've seen Natsu-niichan act this way."_ Romeo said.

_"He hasn't even notice us staring at him."_ Jet said.

_"Asuka thinks there's something wrong with him!"_ said Asuka pointing at him, while being held by Bisca.

_"How come he hasn't notice us?"_ Macao said as he looked at Natsu.

_"When did he arrive?"_ said Alzack

_"Natsu! yeah hes been here since we opened, was the first one here!"_ Elfman said as he remembered.

_"What!?_" Lisanna asked in shock.

_"We opened at 7 it is already 10, almost 11!"_ Mirajane said.

_"That long, and no one saw him."_ Erza said trying to analyze the situation.

_"Its creepy to see Natsu like that."_ Gray said with a serious expression.

_"I wonder whats wrong, he hasn't moved from that seat since three hours ago."_ Droy said.

_"Is he ill? Maybe he got a weird virus?"_ Max said.

_"Maybe, Wendy said he had come to her days ago claiming he was sick, but she found nothing wrong with him."_ Erza said.

_"Can it be that Wendy-chan didn't notice something?"_ Juvia said.

_"No, It's unlikely she's always careful."_ Gray said.

_"He wasn't acting this way yesterday..."_ Levy said.

_"Did something happened yesterday?"_ Pantherlily asked.

_"No, not at all he was pretty normal."_ Laki said.

_"Natsu was here at the guild most of the day and we didn't see any change."_ Warren mentioned.

Everyone gathered in a little circle while each gave their own theories on the reason Natsu looks in a daze, all while from far away Laxus enjoyed the show.

_"In anyway, we should ask him directly what is wrong with him."_ Erza said as she decided before anyone did anything stupid.

_"He just needs a good fight gehe!"_ Gajeel said as he volunteer to go bother Natsu.

_"For now, lets just ask him."_ Erza said ignoring Gajeel.

Finally the guild would confront Natsu.

Natsu's attitude was strange, there was many things that where wrong with the picture, first no one had even noticed him, second Natsu hadn't even tried to talk to anyone and he has been here for more than three hours. Most importantly he was so deep in thought, and to them, Natsu thinking means something is seriously wrong.


	10. Chapter 10: Please React Natsu!

**Authors Note: Sorry for updating a little late, I promised I do update every two days, its just I've been an emotional wreck these days lol. Anyway thank you for those reviews I'm glad you like the story despite it being slow and it sucks. I'm a little inexperienced in this whole writing thing. Also I hope I don't get the characters to be different from how their personality is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Please React Natsu!**

* * *

_"Natsu!"_ Erza said as she walked to the dragon slayer who had been worrying everyone because of his strange behavior.

_"Whats wrong? Is there something bothering you?"_ Erza said as she reached the table where Natsu resided on.

Everyone quietly stared at the scarlet haired mage approaching the strange Natsu.

Natsu did not respond or even move to look at Erza who had just sat down on a chair.

_"Um...you know you can talk to me about anything is there something on your mind? Did something happen? Everyone is really worried."_ Erza said hoping to get Natsu to look at her but all he let out was a small sigh.

_"Natsu please look at me, I am concerned of your state, are you sick?"_ Erza said pressuring Natsu to remove his head from the table and see her face to face. Despite Erza's pressure Natsu did not move at all or responded.

_"Natsu, everyone is worried this isn't like you."_ Erza said getting a little stressed out at her non-responding comrade.

_"Natsu please look at me at least tell me what is wrong."_ Erza said with a little more pressure than before.

No matter how many times she insisted, Natsu did not make a single attempt to even look at her.

_"Natsu. Natsuu. Natsu!"_ Erza said loosing her temper.

_"Natsu this is unfair for your comrades! Answer me Natsu!"_ Erza said as she grabbed Natsu and started shaking him by the shoulders, but even though it seemed as if the sudden movement would make Natsu finally respond, it didn't, he wasn't even looking at her, it was like he hadn't even noticed.

Erza had lost her patience, that is if she ever had some. About to slap Natsu in her last attempt to make Natsu look at her. Gray jumped in holding Erza back.

"_Hold on Erza! I'll take it from here before you kill him, your slap could send Natsu to the next world."_ Shaking a little scared by the angry Erza.

_"Oh... I hadn't even noticed I was going to hit him!"_ Erza said realizing she almost did hit the probably ill Natsu. _"Oops! Yes Gray you try and reason with him"_ Erza said as she awkwardly give a nervous laugh while she dropped Natsu on the floor. Erza returned to the silent group that was observing. Embarrased she united the group while she tought she had to be punished for her short tempered. She stood watch while it was Gray's turn to talk to his long time rival.

_"Oi Natsu! Whats wrong with you, do you have a death wish!? You got Erza pissed!"_ Gray said as he looked at the laying Natsu who looked as if hadn't notice the change of scenery.

_"You look even weaker than before!_" Gray said as he gave a small push on Natsu's arm with his feet.

_"Natsu, whats wrong with you?"_ Gray said hoping but still doubting he will respond.

_"Natsu honestly you're making everyone worry you look even more of a freak than before"_ Gray said expecting Natsu to jump and declare war on him. However as it happened before all what Natsu did was sigh and stare at nothing.

Gray who had considered himself a patient person, lost his patience in 1 minute of trying to talk to Natsu. Erza lasted three minutes.

_"Natsu! if you don't move I'm going to freeze you!"_ Gray said positioning to attack.

Before anyone could object, Gray used his ice make magic to freeze Natsu in a cube.

_"Oh Shit! I actually froze him!"_Gray said a second later after he used his magic.

_"Gray you were supposed to talk to him, not freeze him"_ Erza scolded.

_"Like you did any better."_ Gray responded annoyed, as he unfroze Natsu. Somewhere in Gray's mind he though it was weird that Natsu hadn't unfroze himself, his cube could have been easily destroyed by Natsu even though he hated to admit it.

_"G-Gray-sama did his best! is just that Natsu-san is very strange."_ Juvia said defending Gray as she thought how awesome he looked when irritated.

_"Gehe! I told you all that the salamander only needed a good fight to make him snap outta his trance!"_ Gajeel said as he pushed Gray outta the way to reach the unfrozen Natsu on the floor where he originally was.

_"Salamander fight me!"_ Gajeel said.

_"W-wait Gajeel! you shou-"_ Levy said while being interrupted, by Gajeel saying "_I'll give the first blow Salamander"_ in a matter of seconds his arm turned into steel and hit Natsu's cheek.

_"Gajeel! what did you do?!"_ Levy said following everyone who were running to where Natsu was thrown over.

For everyone's surprised Natsu still looked the same, only with a bump on his cheek. He was still looking at nothing while he gave a sigh.

_"Gehe, told you he was fine."_ Gajeel said as he knew he hadn't even used his full force on Natsu.

_"This is really creepy not even after being hit has he even attempted to look at us or even respond its like hasn't even noticed"_ Gray said even more concerned by his friend.

_"Maybe, we should try other things to make him respond?"_ Juvia said as she gently place her hand in Gray's back to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

_"Maybe all he needs is a good run and fresh air!"_ said Jet as he got Natsu on his back and went full speed, he gave about 3 runs around the guild when he returned tired with Natsu. As he dropped him on the floor he asked _"Did anything change?"_

_"No, he looks paler and sicker than before, he's not good with transportation."_ Mira said smiling sweetly at the disappointed Jet who had forgotten Natsu's motion sickness.

_"Stupid Jet, its obvious all he needs is food."_ Droy said signaling Mirajane to bring Natsu's usual order.

They sat Natsu on a table where everyone in the guild surrounded him, as Mirajane brought Natsu his fire chicken and other food.

_"Here Natsu! maybe you are just hungry, you need the energy."_ Mira said as she placed the food in front of Natsu who looked exactly like before.

_"Do you feel weak Natsu? I'll feed you!"_ Erza said as she smashed the food into Natsu's mouth.

Natsu chocked for a few seconds, after he swallowed the food, but even then it was like he hadn't noticed the situation and he only ate it unconsciously.

_"Not even after chocking..."_ Mirajane said a little disappointed.

_"Nah, Mira all he needs is a drink"_ said Cana who had gotten drunk after she stole a drink from the bar.

"Cana you're drunk, when did you even get a drink." Mirajane said scolding Cana.

Cana jumped next to Natsu and poured a beer into Natsu.

_"Look what you did Cana, now Natsu looks sick and drunk at the same time!"_ Gray said annoyed as he remember she had done that to Juvia and Lucy yesterday.

Natsu still gave another small sigh and looked at nothing, he looked even more dazed if that was possible with a small blush.

_"Juvia will use her water to sober Natsu-san"_ Juvia said as she prepared to splash Natsu with water, but as she noticed Gray staring at her, she got nervous and lost control of her magic and ended up soaking Natsu and a few guild members.

_"J-Juvia is sorry she only intended to splash Natsu-san's face!"_ Juvia said apologizing while everyone told her it was okay.

Now Natsu looked dazed, drunk, sick, with a bump on his cheek.

_"Maybe, if we drop him from the second floor he'll react and stop the fall."_ Gajeel said.

_"Are you stu-"_ Gray said getting interrupted by Erza.

_"Well it wouldn't hurt to try and I'm running outta ideas, besides its Natsu, he won't get hurt."_ Erza said as she was desperately trying to fix the problem.

_"I'm not sure about this."_ Gray said disapprovingly, but before he could stop the action Gajeel and the rest where already dropping Natsu off the second floor.

_"Did it work?!"_ Levy asked.

Gray approached Natsu who had fallen on his head, and had a huge bump on his head, despite him falling of the second floor all he did was sigh.

_"Not at all"_ said Gray.

_"Then maybe if we..._

In an hour all the guild members had tried to wake Natsu up from his daze. They called it "treatment".

Natsu looked unrecognizable when everyone decided to give up. Natsu was still in a daze despite his whole body covered with bumps and wounds from their "treatment". Natsu looked as if he had been in a horrible fight, because at one point everyone started freaking out and ended using their magic to attack Natsu. Everytime they attacked someone would say "_It's alright its Natsu we are talking about he wont die or get hurt._" And somehow with that answer everyone went all out.

_"I-I think we might have gone a little over-bored."_ Erza said as she regained common sense.

_"I can't believe we did this."_ Gray said also regaining common sense.

_"Oops, my it looks like we did."_ Mirajane said awkwardly looking at the purple Natsu.

"God...if Natsu regains his conscious we're dead." Max said.

_"Calm down, Natsu won't blame us all we did was try to wake him up from the trance he's in."_ Cana said.

_"Yeah besides its Natsu, he'll heal quickly anyway."_ Macao said.

_"Natsu-nii chan is strong enough for anything."_ Romeo said.

Everyone started giving out excuses to avoid the guilt of kinda, small, beating they ended giving Natsu accidentally. 

_"Well it won't matter, if Natsu doesn't even look at us or even say anything, his mind is so lost."_ Freed said, as the whole's guild attention went to the beat up Natsu who had been left in the floor still lost in who knows where.

_"He seems he will be oka-"_ Alzack said, but before he finished talking Natsu had finally done something he hadn't done, he coughed. He coughed some blood.

_"OH MY GOD! we killed Natsu!_" Everyone rushed to Natsu, freaking out.

_"Quick someone get Wendy!"_ Gray yelled.

_"What about me?"_ a small young girl came in through the guild with a white cat besides her.

_"Good morning everyone! what is everyone doing crowded on the corner?"_ Wendy said cheerfully.

_"Good timing Wendy-chan hurry Natsu's got quite a beating!"_ Mirajane said as she pushed Wendy into the middle of the circle they had done surrounding Natsu.

_"Oh my god! What happened to Natsu-san?!"_ Wendy said rushing to Natsu to start the healing.

_"Did someone attack him?! Who could do such a horrible thing?!"_ Wendy said healing the wounds in his head.

_"Hahaha...Well"_ Everyone said unsure on how to tell her they became stressed out after they tried everything to wake Natsu up that they ended up beating him up. No one said anything because they felt guilty.

_"His wounds aren't deep actually its just the blood of some small wounds, he also seems to have been hit on the stomach and made him spit a little blood, but its nothing serious."_ Wendy said with relief.

_"Natsu-san who beat you up like this?"_ Wendy asked as she started covering his body with bandages.

However Natsu did not respond and the guild didn't want to respond either, not even Erza who is the most responsible of all. They all started getting nervous to the point of sweating.

_"More than his wounds I'm worried of his mind he looks worse than this morning, he doesn't even notice me or his wounds!"_ Wendy said as she felt helpless.

_"What? morning?"_ Lisanna asked.

_"Well, Natsu-san came to visit me this morning around five."_ Wendy said as she finished bandaging Natsu making him look like a mummy.

_"What? What did he say?"_ Levy asked.

_"Well..."_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Chapter 11: Wendy Marvell

**Authors Note: Okay! more people are following the story! I'm so grateful Sorry I get high when its 3 am in the morning.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Wendy Marvell**

* * *

Something was wrong with Natsu-san these days, but as time progresses it became worse. A few weeks ago he had come to me at the guild to ask me to check him for some weird sickness.

_"Wendy, can you check if I'm sick?"_ Natsu-san had asked me seriously.  
_"Sure, but why? What kind of symptoms do you have?"_ I had asked very worried.  
_"Hm...not sure, its just that suddenly I space out more often, even on fights, sometimes I feel this weird thing in my stomach and my heart beats so fast, also sometimes my face gets a sudden fever."_ Natsu said trying to describe his symptoms.  
_"I wonder, there seems nothing wrong with you Natsu-san, healthy in fact. "_ I told him, happy to be of assistance.  
_"Are you sure?"_ Natsu-san had asked me, so sure there was something wrong.  
_"Yes, I checked, but you seem to have nothing."_ I had told him reassuring him he was healthy.  
_"Well, okay if you say so.. thanks Wendy!"_ Natsu-san said as he smiled at me.  
_"You're welcome!"_ I said as he had ran to Lucy-san to bother her again with some prank.

The next few weeks after that he hadn't come to me telling me he was sick, so I thought he was just tired, maybe even caught a cold.

* * *

It was barely morning when I hear a small knock on my window in Fairy Tail Hills. Carla was still sleeping. I was unsure if what I had heard wasn't my imagination, until I heard the second bump waking me up. I wasn't sure what to do, it could be a robber or something but I approached the window removing the curtains just to find Natsu-san throwing rocks at my window signaling to come down to talk to him. It was very, very strange for him to come see me, especially in the morning before the sun had even completely had come up, so I was sure it was something very serious. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to go outside where Natsu-san was waiting for me.

_"Whats the matter? Is something wrong Natsu-san!?"_ I said as I ran to him.

_"I think my strange sickness has become more serious."_ Natsu-san had said really strangely he wasn't even looking at me, he was just outta it ,about to loose it.

_"Sickness?! Whats wrong?"_ I said making him sit down so I could revise him.

_"My heart is beating outta my chest very strangely, and I can't stop my face from becoming all red it feels as if I'm burning up and its not even my fire!"_ said Natsu freaking out.

_"Calm down, Natsu-san I'm sure is nothing serious (I hope)."_ I said while I used my magic to see if he had something on his heart.

_Again nothing. Nothing was wrong with him! Why?_ I though feeling stressed out for not being able to help my comrade when he needs me.

Natsu-san did look sick, his whole face was red like a tomato,he was in a such a daze that I had to ask him twice about things because he wasn't even listening, but still I couldn't find anything wrong!

_"N-natsu-san maybe you should rest, you have probably caught a cold."_ I lied trying to reason what was wrong with him.

_"Are you sure there is nothing wrong with my heart?"_ Natsu said as he touched the place where his heart was.

_"I'm sure, by the way when did you start feeling this way?"_ I said as I tried to make things work out for me and him.

_"I'm not sure it was after I spoke with-...It's nothing!_" Natsu said as his face turned an even stronger shade of red and his eyes looked watery too.

Before I even got time to ask him about who he spoke with Natsu-san had stood up.

_"Sorry for bothering you so early, thanks Wendy!"_ Natsu said as he ran from me.

As he ran away I could hear him yell to himself.  
_"Waa! my face is burning even more!"_

Then I saw him bump into a tree.

_"Shit, today is not my day!"_ as he jumped back on his feet and left my sight.

I was worried but all I could do was go back to bed and wake up and see if Natsu-san was better.

* * *

I had arrived at the guild only to find in an even worse condition, Natsu san. His body had many purple bruises, and it seemed he got hit by something on the stomach, even his lips were swollen as if he had eaten something bad, yet again he was in a much bigger daze than in the morning. Natsu-san hadn't even noticed me healing his wounds, or even the rest of the guild. It was all my fault because I couldn't figure out what sickness he had.

* * *

After I finished telling my story to the whole guild, I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

_"I- I- I'm sorry if only I had figured out what was wrong with him, he could have protected himself in the fight and he wouldn't be beaten up."_

_"N-no its not your fault, Gray attacked Natsu but since Natsu was so outta the fight he ended like that."_ Mirajane said while trying to give a reasonable excuse. Unknowingly that it would cause Gray to be angry at the accusation.

_"WHAT?! Me! you where the one who gave him all those weird potions with who knows what !"_ Gray said irritated on the fact he was being blamed.

_"Don't talk no nee-san like that!"_ Elfman intervened.

_"Like you're the one to talk, you went all beast mode on him!"_ Max said to Elfman.

_"Well you almost killed him when all the sand entered his nose!"_ Jet said to Max.

_"You got him more sick when you took him for a ride!"_ Droy said to Jet.

_"He almost chocked because of your idea!"_ Jet yelled.

_"It was Erza's fault, she basically put all the food on Natsu's mouth."_ Cana said laughing.

_"My fault! you got him drunk Cana!"_ Erza said getting mad.

_"Its Gajeel's fault, he hit Natsu and threw him off the second floor!"_ Warren said.

_"Huh, if I recall wimp you didn't even stop me, and its not like you had any better ideas.!"_ Gajeel said getting ready for a fight.

Somehow everyone had gotten into a huge argument about who's fault it was for beating Natsu up, making poor Wendy very confused.

_"Everyone shut up!"_ Carla screamed making everyone look at her.

_"Let me get this clear, you were the ones that beat up Natsu like this._" she asked with the last straw of patience.

Everyone just stood silent.

_"You mean to tell me and Wendy, that because of Natsu's obviously trance you went with violence."_ Carla asked with no response.

_"Honestly, you couldn't have done worse! we aren't sure what Natsu's condition is, he might have been put on a strange spell or he could even be sick, and you went ahead and beat him till he was purple. At least you could have contacted the Master or Wendy! even Porlyusica-san!_"Carla said as she lost strength because of the lack of common sense.

_"Oh yeah!"_ Everyone said as they had totally dismissed those options. Leaving Carla to almost faint.

_"Ugh, we're sorry, we panicked when Natsu wouldn't react to anything. We hadn't thought of other ways to go with the situation."_ Everyone said as they bowed down to Wendy and Carla.

_"E-everyone I'm sure you meant well! and Natsu-san doesn't have serious wounds, I'm sure it will be okay!"_ Wendy said nervously.

_"Also we still have to figure out why Natsu-san is still in a daze!"_ Wendy said smiling and concerned.

_"You are right!_" Erza said.  
Everyone looked at mummy Natsu who's eyes looked at the door, and you could see him sigh through all the bandages.

_"That guy is so beaten up, and even then he doesn't react to anything, what kind of spell or sickness is there?"_ Gray asked.

_"Juvia doesn't know any sickness that makes a person feel their face have a fever." Juvia said._

_"We should report this to the master after he comes back, we should also go ask Porlyusica-san if she knows something."_ Erza commanded.

_"I should go look for books about spells and sicknesses!"_ Levy said.

_"Good, now lets make a timeline on Natsu's whereabouts yesterday, if he was attacked by someone we need to know when."_ Erza said firmly.

_"Okay so yesterday-"_ Erza said while suddenly getting interrupted.

A blond beautiful girl with big brown eyes had come in the guild.

_"Uwaa! My head hurts, I hate hangovers!"_ The celestial mage said in frustration.  
_"Aye!_" a blue flying cat came flying in next to her.

What happened next was something no one had expected not even Laxus that was looking at the whole situation since the start.


	12. Chapter 12: Lucy Heartfilia

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, the favorites and the follows!. I honestly didn't think anyone would actually like the story. Sorry though its a little slow. Thank you anyway, hehehe I'm glad. The next chapter will be out soon, because that's the one everyone wants to read. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

My bed was warm, it was comfortable ,more than other times. I loved it,I felt protected in the warmth but suddenly it went away.I wonder why? please don't go, be with me forever, don't go Na-

_"Lucy!"_ A voice yelled.  
_"Lucy, you're squishing me!"_ something from underneath me had said, waking me up from my deep sleep.  
_"Happy! what are you doing?!"_ I said as I moved, giving the blue cat some air.  
_"Ugh Lucy have you gain some weight?"_ Happy said regaining his breath.  
_"What! shut up!"_ I said looking around, trying to figure things out.

_"Huh? where's Natsu?"_ I said, because obviously if Happy slept over so did Natsu.  
_"Dunno."_ Happy responded as he jumped off from my bed.  
_"Hmmm..." "Wait now that I think about it, I don't remember coming back home!"_ I said as I took notice I was wearing yesterdays clothes and I had a small headache.

_"Oh man! Don't tell me I got so drunk that I passed out?"_ I said trying to remember the events of last night. The last thing I remember was Cana approaching me and Juvia, and in a matter of seconds she made us drink, after that my mind is all blank.  
_"Aye!"_ Happy said as he obviously didn't really care.

_"Did I do anything stupid?"_ I worried because I hoped that I hadn't done anything like what I did in the hot-springs.  
Happy turned around giving me an evil glare and a smirk.  
_"Hohohoh, Lucy you don't remember what you did to Natsu?"_ Happy said.  
_"W-what did I do?"_ I asked as my cheeks turned red.  
_"Hmmm... lets just say it was worse than the time at the hot-springs!"_ Happy said laughing at my distress.  
_"Damn, I'm gonna have to apologize later to Natsu._" I said as I climbed off my bed.

As I walked to the bathroom I saw this small note on my desk, a note with horrible handwriting.  
I read the note aloud so Happy could hear. It read:

_"Lucy & Happy I brought you home last night so don't beat me up for sleeping over. Also I went to the guild early this morning. See ya later. Signed Natsu."_

I made a note to myself that besides of apologizing I should also thank him, then I read the last few words of the note.

_"P.S: I ate all the food on your fridge."_

_"What! That Natsu! see this is why I don't let you guys stay over!"_ I said as I got annoyed because now I will have to go buy groceries again.  
Then I read the last sentence on the back of the small note.

_"P.P.S: I left a fish for happy and let all the oily stuff because you like those."_

_"Who said I liked oily stuff?!"_ I said as I unconsciously took the note and place it between the pages of my dairy.  
_"Oh Natsu, is so considerate!"_ Happy said as he flied to my refrigerator.

_"Honestly what am I gonna do with you guys!"_ I said as I sighed to myself because I knew this was never gonna change. Giving up I went and got ready to meet Natsu and the rest at the guild.

_Although I wonder why he went so early? Usually he over sleeps and doesn't want to get off my bed._

* * *

Walking through the streets of Magnolia with Happy by my side already close to two in the afternoon I felt the sun burning my head.

_"So, you are really not gonna tell me what I did last night?"_ Irritated by the headache and by the blank mind I had.

_"Aye!, if you're that interested ask Natsu, himself!"_ Happy said in full intention of making things much awkward than before.

As we reached the guilds door, I complained of my headache, wanting to scold Cana so bad for getting me a hangover.

_Honestly can this day get any worse?_


	13. Chapter 13: What Just Happen?

**Authors Note: Okay so last time, some of you read a different chapter 13, but I had written that when I had no proper ideas. I didn't like it so I changed it, I hope nobody mind. Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and follows and favorites, it really makes me really really happy. Oh! even though I just entered school today I'll try my best to write! I'm a junior so my grades count especially this year for college lol, but I'm more worried about NaLu happening than that. :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: What Just Happen?**

* * *

They had tried everything medicines, communication even excessive violence, nothing, NOTHING had made Natsu react, he didin't look at anyone, he didn't speak, all he did was sigh.

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

Everyone were extremely worried ,because Natsu had never displayed such attitude. People thought he could have been put in a spell or even that he had some disease that made his mind aimlessly wonder.

The guild had started planning what to do to help Natsu out and wake him up from his trance, when Lucy Heartfilia had walked in the guild causing everyone to stop their planning and basically made everyone stare in astonishment at the sudden events that develop right before their eyes.

Could they believe it?, all the mages present suddenly felt as they just had seen a ghost or even a miracle.

Was it possible? What did just happened?

_"Good Morning Everyone or um..evening its noon already!"_ Lucy said as she walked next to Happy while waving hello.

Before anyone could greet back, a voice beat them to it.

From where all the guild was, a voice was heard from the middle of the circle. A voice they hadn't heard for hours. A voice they had been searching for.

Suddenly outta nowhere.

_"Lucy!"_ Natsu Dragneel said as he stood up, pushing everyone out of his way. Natsu basically jump where he was sitting and made everyone move as he ran to Lucy.

_"Ah! Natsu Goo-. Wha- What Happen to you!?"_ Lucy said surprised as she saw, a clearly wounded Natsu, that looked kinda the same as when he fought Laxus.

_"Geez..did you make Erza mad?"_ Lucy said suspecting he must have bothered Erza to the point of her loosing her temper.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Natsu said confused as he finally reached the blond hair mage.

_"Natsu look at yourself, you're covered in bruises, right happy?"_ Lucy said concerned.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said as he made his way to Carla who was standing still, and confused.

_"What bruises? What are you talking about?"_ Natsu said as he tilted his head.

_"Here, look in the mirror."_ Lucy said as she pulled out her mirror from her purse.

_"Hmm...WHA! How did this happen?! I don't remember! Wow I have bruises all over my body that look purple! My lips are swollen! And my head and cheek hurt!"_ Natsu said as he inspected his body.

_"Natsu, seriously you shouldn't piss Erza anymore, she'll beat you up till the point you forget it ever happen."_ Lucy said as she took a step closer to Natsu to see clearly the wounds.

Erza would have commented that she didn't do that if she wasn't so in shock.

_"Natsu, honestly you even have a bruise on your forehead."_ Lucy said as she placed her hand over his forehead.

Natsu got startled and took a step back, causing Lucy to notice the sudden avoidance.

Could it be that last night she really did horrible things to Natsu to the point of him not wanting her to touch him! Lucy thought in horror.

_"Natsu about yesterday, I'm sorry! I can't remember what I did to you! Sorry if I let you feel uncomfortable!"_ Lucy said as she got scared that maybe she really did something so bad that would make Natsu act that way.

_"E-Eh you didn't do anything."_ Natsu said as he could feel his cheeks burn, if the bandages didn't covered most of his face Lucy would had noticed.

_"Are you sure?"_ Lucy said still worrying about all the possibilities.

_"Y-yeah you didn't...besides I didn't feel uncomfortable."_ Natsu said, but as he had that pause the last part sounded like a whisper that Lucy didn't hear.

_"Okay if you say so, Oh! by the way thank you for taking me home." _Lucy said with a relief smile that maybe it was just a coincidence that Natsu looked startled and that she hadn't done anything that would destroy their friendship.

_"Nah, don't worry we're a team!"_ Natsu said giving Lucy a huge smile, and even then he could feel something was wrong with his heart.

_"Yeah, even though now that I think about it, you ate all my food!_" Lucy said as she remembered his misdeeds.

_"But since I probably bothered you last night and you took me home we're even, but only this time! You know now I have to go by groceries again! We better get a job because I won't have money to pay my rent!"_ Lucy said as she remembered her every day problems.

_"Okay!"_ Natsu said as he chuckled at the frustrated Lucy.

_"Waa! my head hurts!"_ Lucy said as she got a headache from the hangover.

_"Cana! you can't do that anymore!"_ Lucy said as she walked passed by Natsu and headed to the little corner where for some reason everyone was.

_"E-Eh?"_ Cana said as she was snapped from her thoughts.

_"Cana its dangerous you never know what could happen! I don't even remember what I did yesterday!"_ Lucy said as she approached Cana followed by a blushing Natsu who had remembered last nights events.

_"O-Oh, hahahaha, yeah it was to have more fun!"_ Cana said forcing herself to laugh as she looked at Natsu who's eyes where on Lucy.

Lucy gave a sigh.

_"Geez...anyway I'm hungry!"_ Lucy said as she turned to Mira who's eyes where also on Natsu.

_"Mira! May I have my usual order please?"_ Lucy said a little confused at Mira who looked deep in thought.

_"O-Oh yeah! of course! in a second Lucy!"_ Mira said as she too was awaken by her thoughts. Mira headed to the kitchen a little dazed.

_"Thank you!"_ Lucy called out. Then she turned to look at everyone else who where silence and staring intensively at something, none moved or even looked at her they where looking at guild was quiet and that made Lucy worried as she had barely noticed there was no noise since she had arrived and talked to Natsu. Happy who had arrived to Carla was waving his paw in-front of Carla that didn't move or noticed him. Happy was as confused as she was.

_"Why is everyone just standing there? Crowded on this corner? Did something happen?"_ Lucy said as she looked at her guild-mates.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said also a little worried that Carla hadn't noticed him.

_"O-Oh! we were just looking at.."_ Wendy said as she had managed to regain her mind to the present yet she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"W-We were looking at this!" Erza said with a monotone voice, pulling a cake catalog she had taken that morning.

_"Oh cakes! They look delicious!"_ Lucy said as she grabbed her growling stomach.

_"Y-yeah! .ha"_ Erza managed to analyze the situation unsure what to do. She looked at Natsu who was behind Lucy looking also at the catalog,yet he didn't say a word.

_"Nee Natsu we should go get a piece of cake later!"_ Lucy said smiling as she turned to look at Natsu imagining the delicious cake.

_"Y-Yeah!"_ Natsu said hesitating as he looked at Lucy.

_"Hmm...why is everyone still so quiet?"_Lucy said returning at the rest of the guild who hadn't said a single word.

Erza hurried herself to slap all the guild who were still looking at Natsu with shocked faces.  
As they all were snapped into reality they all hurried to their normal places in the guild to make it less suspicious unsure on what to do and what to say.

_"That's weird."_ Lucy said as she had obviously seen the head smacking.

_"N-No its pretty normal! What are you talking about!"_ Gray said as he tried to keep cool and sat down on the usual table where all of them sit down.

_"Juvia thinks its normal too."_ Juvia has said following Gray to the table.

_"Really? Okay?"_ Lucy said as she followed the group to their usual spot. Of course followed by Natsu who hadn't notice the guild obviously strange acting. Erza, Wendy, Carla followed with a confused Happy behind them.

_"So Erza what did Natsu do to get himself beaten up?"_ Lucy said trying to make small chit chat, still a little curious on why she went all out on Natsu.

_"Yeah what did you do Erza!? I want a rematch!"_ Natsu said as he had just remembered his whole body was bruised and he was covered in bandages.

_"Hm? I- I- I didn't do anything it um...was Gray!"_ Erza said still trying to analyze the just woken up Natsu who hadn't listen to her for hours.

_"You bastard! did you do this to me while I was asleep!"_ Natsu said glaring at Gray across the table.

_"M-Me! It was Gajeel!"_ Gray said annoyed of being once again blamed.

_"Gajeel you bastard! what did you do to me!"_ Natsu said as he stood up from the table, still not wanting to leave Lucy's side for some reason.

_"Idiot it wasn't me! it was those two idiots next to the shrimp!"_ Gajeel said pointing at Jet and Droy.

_"It wasn't us it was-_

Soon everybody kept pointing fingers at each other making Natsu and Lucy confused on what was happening.

_"It was me."_ Laxus said making everyone turn and look at him at the same spot he had always been. _"Got a problem with it?"_ Laxus smirked.

"_Yeah! but because I don't feel like fighting I'll fight you later Laxus!"_ Natsu said as he finally sat down.

_"Taking advantage of a sleeping man."_ Natsu mumbled as he took his attention to his side where Lucy was sitting.

_"Hahaha that was sure...strange?"_ Lucy said as she was sure there was something wrong with everyone that day.

_"Here Lucy!"_ Mira said coming out of the kitchen with Lucy's food.

_"Thanks Mira!"_ Lucy said as Mirajane place the food in-front of her.

_"Yum! It smells delicious!"_ Lucy said as she grabbed a piece of her food.

Lucy felt a stare next to her and looked at Natsu who was staring at her, although she thought it was her food.

"_Natsu you ate all my food and you still want more!"_ Lucy said as she grabbed a piece of her food.

_"Here try it!_" Lucy said pointing the piece at Natsu's mouth. This type of thing they always did, it was very normal for them.

_"Eh? Uh. Um. Okay.."_ Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and moved it to his mouth so he could eat the piece.

As soon as he finished he could feel his face having once again a fever, he would have freaked out if he wasn't paralyzed.

Lucy continued eating, as the rest of the guild pretended to have conversation while taking glances at Natsu. Natsu of course didn't notice and most of the time he just followed the conversations Lucy started.

_"Hmm? Why do I feel like everybody is staring at us? Is it just me?"_ Lucy said as she had finished the food and had felt the guild-mates glances.

_"Just you."_ Happy said as he offered fish to Carla.

_"What do you call that Happy?"_ Natsu said grinning at Happy.

_"Self absorbed I think."_ Happy said following Natsu's lead.

_"I'm not self absorbed!_" Lucy yelled causing Natsu to laugh at her.

_"Ah man! my head still hurts a little."_ Lucy said as stretched.

_"Juvia's too."_ Juvia said as she too was victim of Cana's crime.

_"Did you also drink Erza?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Oh only a little bit."_ Erza smiled, but of course her attention was on Natsu.

_"Heh.. we should go to a spa just us girls!"_ Lucy said as she was satisfied with her idea thinking it was going to make her headache stop.

_"Why not the guys too?"_ Natsu said as he was annoyed Lucy had excluded him.

_"Because last time you spied on us!"_ Lucy said blushing a little as she remembered that time when she also got drunk and bothered Natsu for a ride.

_"W-We did not! Right Gray?"_ Natsu said as his heart beat faster unsure why he would have screamed if he wasn't loosing air as he remembered Lucy's body at the spa.

_"N-No of course not, why would we?"_ Gray said trying to follow Natsu's lead. The time at the hot-springs was the last thing on Gray's mind, he was more worried at Natsu who was just so suddenly full of life.

_"Yeah right!"_ Lucy said as she glared at Natsu.

Natsu touched his face feeling his cheeks go red, he was so damn sure he was sick.

_"We could go later!"_ Lucy said as she continued the conversation.

_"Yes!"_ Erza said still unsure on what to do.

_"Oh! I have some coupons we could use! I should bring them!."_ Lucy said as she excitedly stood up from the table.

_"Yes Lucy-san! It will be a good idea._" Wendy said as she also had Natsu's condition on her mind.

_"It is a good idea."_ Carla said while refusing for the billionth time Happy's fish.

_"Okay! I'll go get them, we'll meet in an hour!"_ Lucy said as she started walking.

Before Natsu could say anything Lucy had ran off.

Again leaving Natsu with the guild.

Natsu looked at the doors where Lucy had just walked off and stared.

_"So Natsu how are you feeling?"_ Erza asked receiving no answer from Natsu.

_"Natsu! H-Hey Natsu!"_ Erza said as once again Natsu had entered his trance.

_"No way! Again!"_ Gray said as he shook Natsu up, who eyes where still at the door.

_"He was fine just three minutes ago!"_ Wendy said in desperation.

_"Natsu!"_ Once again the whole guild who had been observing Natsu stood up and circled Natsu.

_"Why?_" Everyone questioned.

"Natsu!" everyone yelled as once again Natsu's mind had disappeared.

_"Hmm...What is everyone doing?_"Master Makarov entered the guild only to hear the screaming of his brats.

_"Master!"_ everyone yelled with hope.


	14. Chapter 14: Oh! Don't Tell Me!

**Authors Note: Sorry It took a long time updating, school is killing me and its only the first week back. Lol thank you for your reviews and follows and favorites. I also want to thank especially hahaha for some reason her words make me really happy. And of course everyone else too. Thank you and sorry if this is slow. Oh by the way if you have not read this week Fairy Tail chapter you're missing out. OMG! GRUVIA! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: Oh! Don't Tell Me!**

* * *

_"Master!"_ everyone yelled as the old powerful Makarov approached the group surrounding Natsu Dragneel.

_"What's wrong?"_ Makarov asked a little startled by the urgency of their voices.

_"Natsu's weird! I think there's something wrong with him!"_ Macao and Wakaba said.

_"Hmm...Natsu?"_ Makarov saiad as everyone made a path for him to walk straight to Natsu.

_"Natsu? What's wrong?"_ Makarov asked as he observed a Natsu that was obviously in some other place.

_"Natsu who beat you up like this?"_ Makarov asked uncertain if the bruises was the thing worrying the guild.

_"No, no Master that's not it, his mind is lost!"_ Mirajane said, obviously knowing the bruises had nothing to do with the situation.

_"Master, today Natsu has been in some kind of spell, no matter what we did, Natsu wouldn't even say anything or even notice us. All he did was sigh and look aimlessly at nothing. At some point Gray got frustrated when Natsu didn't react to his challenge and beat Natsu up."_ Erza said.

_"Again! It wasn't me!"_ Gray said mad at once again being blamed for everything.

_"Anyway, Wendy said that this morning Natsu visited her saying he was sick, but Wendy has been using spells to see if he indeed was sick, but it was no use he was perfectly healthy."_ Erza said crossing her arms and ignoring Gray.

_"Y-yes this morning he came and said he felt as if his heart hurts and he felt some kind of fever on his face, and he in fact looked very but he had nothing. Also days ago he asked me to check him to see if he was sick but he was healthy even better than usual."_ Wendy said still disappointed on herself.

_"Natsu was like this since this morning that nobody had even noticed him sitting there."_ Levy said.

_"We did try all kind of things to make him wake up from his trance but he never did."_ Lisanna said.

_"Except, something strange happened a few minutes ago before master had arrived."_ Evergreen said as she pushed her glasses back.

_"Like what?"_ Makarov asked as he rubbed his chin trying to process the information.

_"Natsu hadn't even move or talk till Lucy-san and Happy came in the guild"_ Juvia said.

_"Salamander instantly woke up as soon as he heard the bunny girl and cat come in._" Gajeel said.

_"He hadn't even noticed he was beaten up until Lucy pointed it out."_ Gray said still a little annoyed at everyone.

_"For some weird reason he acted as if nothing had happened, he thought that all the time he was asleep, he doesn't even remember coming in the guild since it opened._" Carla said.

_"It was strange for some reason he woke up from the trance, but as soon as Lucy left the guild he went back to this state."_ Freed said trying to think of the circumstances.

_"Lucy?"_ Makarov said even more confused.

_"Yes he woke up, as soon as she came in, maybe she and him got attacked when they left the guild and somehow he reacted as soon as Lucy came in since they might have been victims of the same spell."_ Cana said.

_"You say, he was in a daze for hours until Lucy came in?"_ Makarov asked receiving nods from everyone.

_"And all he did was sigh and look at nothing?"_ Makarov asked with a hint of what was going on.

_"Yes."_ Everyone responded.

_"And you say he thought he has been sick lately because his heart hurts and his whole face feels hot for him?"_ Makarov said afraid of asking as he had figured it out.

_"Wendy, was his face red as a tomato?"_ Makarov said nervous on the outcome of this situation.

_"Yes he was extremely red his eyes where like if he was about to cry but not exactly, he said he felt like that after he talked to someone, but he didn't tell me who."_ Wendy said unsure where master was going with this questions.

_"Mira-chan, yesterday did Natsu and Gray drink too much?"_ Makarov said filling the pieces out on the story.

_"No, they couldn't because Juvia and Lucy where very drunk till the point they passed out, and interrupted the competition."_ Mira said as she looked confused.

This caused Gray and Juvia blushed as they remembered last night events.

_"So who took the girls home?"_ Makarov said as he left the group and sat on the bar counter.

_"Erza took Juvia and Natsu took Lucy because he said he was going to sleep there anyway."_ Cana said.

_"So Natsu took Lucy home..."_ Makarov said as he had finally gotten enough information to understand.

_"Hmm... after that, he visited Wendy then he came to the guild dazed, until Lucy came in, and as soon as she left he returned to being daze."_ Makarov said thinking out loud.

_"Master do you think he got attacked?"_ Pantherlily asked.

_"A strong and strange spell?"_ Laki said.

Then suddenly it hit them, the only solution, the only reason, the thing they had even overlooked. It had been right there and for them not to know. It was clear as water. The mystery had been solved.

**_"Ah!"_** Makarov, Juvia, Mira, Carla, Cana, Erza, Laki, Levy, Alzack, Bisca, Kinana, Evergreen and Lisanna said at the same time. Laxus from far away he had also realized the problem.

_"Nee...Don't tell me?"_ Carla said nervously.

_"Juvia thinks so, that's how Juvia feels when he sees Gray-sama."_ Juvia said obviously she would had understand. She knows what was wrong, she knew it clearly as the sky.

_"What about me?"_ Gray asked confused as most of the guys in the guild where.

_" . What? him?"_ Erza said again in monotone voice, as that topic always made her nervous.

_"It could be possible, I mean haven't we always suspected this before."_ Levy said as she also had figure it out, how can she not know.

_"Possible what?"_ Gajeel asked confused on what most of the girls had noticed.

_"I guess but for him to not know?"_ Evergreen said as she also understood, I mean of course she would understand.

_"Not know what?"_ Elfman asked scratching his head.

_"He might not know I mean he is very dense in those matters."_ Bisca said while Alzack nodded. They where married of course they knew what was going on.

_"To the point he thinks he's sick?"_ Laki said as she too understood.

_"He's never felt that before so maybe he doesn't know what is happening."_ Mira said as her eyes glittered as she understood now.

_"Oh I guess it makes sense! yeah that explains his "symptoms"!"_ Lisanna said as she hold her hands together in excitement.

_"Yeah the red face and heart racing fast! heh... that guy"_ Cana said as she could finally relax and took another drink.

_"So don't tell me he's been in a daze and sighing all the time! Oh my god!"_ Levy said jumping and giggling.

_"So that's why we couldn't understand! because he had never felt like that!"_ Erza said still herself blushing.

_"All this time Natsu-san was like this, was because...but does she know?"_ Juvia said as she felt as if she had won something or someone.

_"Of course not, she's as dense as Natsu!"_ Cana said laughing.

_"She?_" Jet and Droy asked still confused as the other guys who couldn't follow the conversation.

_"Hahahaha tho think that's how he acts when he feels that way, that brat really scared me for a second!"_ Makarov said laughing.

_"He doesn't even know what's wrong! hahaha!"_ The girls laughed.

_"I can't believe it, it must have hit him hard for him to be in a daze all day to the point he got hurt and doesn't even remember!"_ Levy said as her mind went wild with all the new things that was going to happen.

_"What hit him?"_ Macao and Wakaba asked.

_"Oooh I can't believe this is happening!"_ Laki said to Kinana as they both got really exited.

_"Their relationship was like that after all."_ Erza said as she patted happily Natsu's back.

_"But oh my! I cant believe we didn't notice, he was always acting like that!"_ Bisca said getting exited as she did love those types of gossip.

_"Notice what?"_ Max asked still paralyzed with the other guys.

_"Hehehe, but I wonder what happened for him to suddenly notice this or at least make him think to the point he ignored everyone!"_ Evergreen said as she was thinking of all the possibilities.

_"Yeah I mean he was basically freaking out when he went and saw Wendy."_ Lisanna said giggling at her childhood friend.

_"Um...excuse me I'm lost."_ Wendy said, she was too young to understand.

_"Man, that Natsu, I guess he's growing up."_ Makarov said laughing.

_"Natsu is at that age, of course he would one day."_ Erza said as she felt like her little brother was distancing a little from her.

_"It's gonna be tough for them after they realize it. Especially for him."_ Mira said as she looked with tender eyes at Natsu.

_"Well, I can't wait to see what happens later."_ Levy said as she was exited for her friend.

_"Juvia's curious too!"_ Juvia said as she somehow went to Gray-sama Land.

_"Well lets wait till she comes!"_ Lisanna said.

All the girls had somehow separated from the original group and were now gossiping in a different circle, giggling excitedly.

The guys of course and Wendy had not understood yet.

_"Well, good luck Natsu!"_ The girls said as they all pass to him and patted him, giving him support.

Then the girls walked away giggling to their usual tables and places leaving the guys staring at Natsu aimlessly as they had missed out on what just happened.

_"Hey! won't someone tell me what happened!?"_ Gray yelled, irritated as he could not understand what was happening, or the reason why the guild seemed as they weren't worried.

Everyone looked at Gray and the boys who looked very annoyed.

_"U-um I don't understand either."_ Wendy said as she tried to ease the tension.

_"Hahahahahaha, you don't understand its so obvious._" Cana said as she took a bigger barrel of alcohol.

_"Tch...its not!"_ Gajeel said supporting Gray's irritation.

_"Aww come on, you cant see it? "_ Evergreen said teasing them.

_"N-no we can't!"_ Freed and Bickslow said a little offended.

_"Its written all over his face you know."_ Lisanna said giggling as she never realized how the males at the guild where so dense on that topic.

_"His face? he looks the same idiot as always, except he looks even more!"_ Gray said crossing his arms impatient on how they were playing with them.

_"Gray-sama you see, Natsu-san he li-"_ Juvia said interrupted by Levy.

_"Aww don't tell them Juvia, its too fun."_ Levy said with a small little grudge on Gajeel of all the times she had tried to get his attention to that matter.

"_Oh my, it seems as if you really don't know huh?"_ Mirajane said feeling a little pity for them as she knew it will take forever until they understood without help. Also because it was obvious it was gonna take years for any of them to get a girlfriend.

_"I mean Wendy and Romeo, they wouldn't understand they are too young, but you all are faced with this everyday especially you Gray."_ Erza said still blushing a little.

_"Me? Face what?"_ Gray asked even more confused.

_"AH!"_ Happy said as he finally realized with Pantherlily.

Happy hadn't know what happened that morning since he was with Lucy till noon, until he was told and saw Natsu acting weird. Happy had finally understood why the guild was also acting strange when him and Lucy had arrived.

Pantherlily gave a sigh, thinking everything was because of that.

_"Happy do you know?"_ Macao asked.

_"Of course! I'm Natsu's teammate!"_ Happy said grinning.

_"I always knew!_" Happy said boasting and practically lying because he didn't knew.

Next to Wendy Carla sighed.

_"What is it then? Whats wrong with Natsu-nii-chan?"_ Romeo asked.

_"Yes, Happy, what is it? Is it a spell? a sickness?"_ Wendy said very confused on what she was missing.

Happy grinned at everyone as he was going to say his usual teasing phrase.

_"He liiiiiii-"_ Before he could finish his sentence a blond girl ran to the guild happily.

_"Sorry I took so long getting the coupons, I was getting some things for later!"_ Lucy Heartfilia said excitedly as she once again entered the guild.

Oh it seems fate is moving again.


	15. Chapter 15: You Make Me Sick!

**Authors Note: I love being out of school, last time I saw I didn't say the name of the person I wanted to thank. I wanted to thank um ****Dizzy**** because her words had made me really happy. So thanks / **

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: You Make Me Sick!**

* * *

_"Hey!"_ Lucy said as she had finally gotten the coupons and items she would need to go to the Spa and clear her hangover.

_"Sorry but I realized they where hot springs coupons, although the spa is right next to it!"_ Lucy said apologizing as she got close to where the girls where at.

They all turned around with freakishly knowing faces, as if they knew something she didn't knew. As if they had just planned something that would make her feel uncomfortable.

_"E-Eh whats wrong?"_ Lucy said getting scared.

_"Nothing!"_ Levy said grinning and giving a small pat at Lucy's back.

_"Lucy you're so unfair, what if me and Gray want to come along too."_ Natsu said as he appeared behind her sulking.

Again Natsu had woken up from his trance as soon as Lucy came in.

_"You can't its a girls night out! Besides last time I asked you, you said you preferred to go fishing with Happy!"_ Lucy said still a little suspicious at Natsu.

Everyone who knew where silently giving each other knowing glances and screaming excitedly in their minds.

The ones that didn't know where still freaked out as the first time Lucy had come in.

_"Oh! that reminds me Natsu, there was a mission that came specially for you."_ Makarov said interrupting the conversation bringing a paper out.  
Natsu kept insisting Lucy to take him,until Lucy turned to look at Master.

_"A job?"_Lucy asked.

_"Hmm...OH! Jii-chan when did you arrive?"_ Natsu said as he finally noticed his presence.

_"Ugh...Anyway here's a job specially for you, its an S-class job, I know you haven't passed the test but this is an important mission."_ Makarov said seriously.

_"What kind of job?"_ Lucy asked.

_"One of the most important mages in the world's granddaughter was kidnapped by very skilled dark guild. Apparently he tracked them down in a place full of volcanoes, its impossible for anyone immune to fire to go. He would go if he wasn't old to clime. He saw you at the games and specifically asked for you. Also his granddaughter is a big fan of yours and he felt she would feel safer if you were the one to get her."_ Makarov said as he read the details of the mission.

_"Eh!"_ Lucy and Natsu asked.

_"The place is a two day trip away and he would be paying three million jewels."_ Makarov said.

_"That much! how rich is he?!"_ Everyone said surprised by the amount.

"_Very, he's a special mage for the Kingdom of Fiore this mission is very dangerous considering he asked for help and is paying this amount." _

Makarov said unsure if he should be sending Natsu to this mission.

_"Wow, its perfect for my rent!"_ Lucy said jumping at the amount of money with a sparkle in her eyes dismissing the dangerous part.

_"You guys won't mind if we go later to the hot springs right? right?"_ she said despite her knowing she would go to the mission no matter what.

_"N-no its okay."_ Erza said as she was pressured by Lucy who had money signs in her sparkling eyes.

_"Okay, we will definitely do this mission! We will take it right Natsu? Lets go Natsu!"_ Lucy said as she smiled as she tought of the money.

_"No."_ Natsu said almost in a whisper.

_"Eh?What Natsu?"_ Lucy said as her smile froze.

Everyone went silent and looked at Natsu.

_"No. You can't."_ Natsu said with a more defined voice.

_"Can't what?"_ Lucy said confused and startled at Natsu who she thought would be exited as her.

_"You can't come!"_ Natsu said as he turned to look directly at her eyes.

_"Eh?"_ Lucy said even more confused.

_"You can't come Lucy!"_ Natsu said as he had a huge resolve.

_"Eh?! Why!?"_ Lucy said scared and worried at Natsu who said those words.

_"You can't come!"_ Natsu said still looking directly at her eyes.

_"B-But Why?"_ Lucy said still confused and worried.

_"Because you can't!"_ Natsu said as he looked away from Lucy's eyes.

_"What do you mean I can't, I always go with you!"_ Lucy said with desperation in her voice because she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

_"This time you can't."_ Natsu said as he looked at the floor.

_"Why? Natsu we are a team! Besides its dangerous if you go alone, and you're already hurt for some reason! I'm definitely going!"_ Lucy said getting a little mad at Natsu.

_"You can't come Lucy! and that's final! I'll be taking Happy and Gray we will be enough. This bruises are nothing. If its the money, I'll give it you like if you had gone but you can't come. "_ Natsu said as he gave Gray a glare as if he had to agree with him, taking all his bandages off to prove he was alright.

_"Eh?! Natsu this a joke right? I-I mean we always go together!"_ Lucy said as she stepped closer to Natsu making him once again look at here directly.

_"Yeah but you can't this time."_ Natsu said freaking out at Lucy who was close to his face.

_"Why!?"_ Lucy said even more worried. Then it came to her it was only to possible options.

_"Is it because I did something to you yesterday?! Are you mad at me?!"_ Lucy said scared she actually did something so horrible that he didn't want to take her with him.

_"No, you didn't do anything, and I'm not mad at you."_ Natsu said as his eyes couldn't bare looking at hers anymore and wondered around the background.

_"Then why? I-is it because I'm a burden?"_ Lucy said as she sometimes she felt she dragged him down and he might have gotten tired.

_"No, you're strong."_ Natsu said straightforward yet not looking at her worried eyes.

_"Then why!?"_ Lucy said as she was freaking out with worry and annoyance at the sudden coldness.

_"You just can't okay!?"_ Natsu said getting a little irritated at her pressure.

_"Why?!_ _Natsu whats wrong with you? Why can't I go?"_ Lucy said loosing her last piece of patience.

_"I don't want you to come!"_ Natsu yelled as he finally snapped not with anger but with the situation he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

_"What?..."_ Lucy said shocked by his words.

As soon as he saw Lucy's hurt face he regretted it immediately, it was the first time he said something like that to her and the first time he had yelled at her, but it was too late.

_"I don't want you to come."_ Natsu said softly at the paralyzed Lucy.

Lucy's was loosing words to say and just stared at him trying to communicate her feelings to him through her eyes.

_"B-But-"_ Lucy tried to say, later to be interrupted by Natsu.

_"You can't come Lucy, I don't want you to come."_ Natsu said as he stepped away and could not bare to look at her.

_"That makes no sense! I'm going!"_ Lucy said hurt as she did not know what to do.

_"You can't!"_ Natsu said as if he really didn't wanted to take her.

_"I am!"_ Lucy said as she took her feelings and changed them to anger.

_"You won't!"_ Natsu said as he rushed to grab the paper from the shocked Master.

_"I will! I'm definitely going unless you explain to me why I can't go!"_ Lucy said as she glared at Natsu.

_"Because I don't want to take you!"_ Natsu said running away from Lucy's glare.

Natsu suddenly grabbed Gray and Happy and started taking them out the guild, both of them shocked and unsure what to do.

_"You better not come Lucy! I will definitely smell you the moment you do and I will make you go back, even if I have to use force!"_ Natsu yelled before he began pulling his teammates.

_"What!?"_ Lucy said rushing to Natsu.

Losing his patience at Lucy who wasn't giving up, he yelled.

_"You can't come! ...__**YOU MAKE ME SICK!**__"_ Natsu said as he suddenly went turbo speed on her, dragging Gray and Happy out the doors leaving a speechless guild, and a confused and hurt Lucy.

_"S-sick?_" Lucy whispered as she stared at the guild doors where Natsu had ran off.

_"Oh my... things became more complicated than we thought it could be."_ Mirajane whispered.


	16. Chapter 16: Two Birds With One Stone

**Authors Note: Hello! I'm sorry if I updated late, its cus I got into various problems, and had no time to write, not only that but I was unsure how to continue the story in a way that will lead to the ending I had always thought of. Sorry please enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Two Birds With One Stone**

* * *

_"S-sick?"_ Lucy said as she stared with astonishment at the path she saw her teammate go.

* * *

_"What does he mean sick!"_ Lucy ranted as she splashed the water of the hot-springs.

_"O-oh."_ Erza said unsure on what to respond Lucy rants.

_"I mean, he told me not to go! There is definitely something wrong with Natsu!"_ Lucy said as she glared at the dark sky.

_"Lucy-san, I, um... Natsu-san has not been acting himself these days,I think he might have caught a disease or a enchantment."_ Wendy said as she was too young to understand the actual reason for which Natsu had been acting strange.

_"Sick? He looked fine to me!"_ Lucy said as she sighed in desperation of the situation he couldn't understand.

_"Maybe he was just acting he was fine."_ Juvia said as she hid from the rest for which she was too shy to show body.

In the hotsprings you found a confused yet trying to grab a hold of the situation, Erza, a very worried Wendy, a indifferent Juvia who only thought of her love, and a very stressed, confused, worried, hurt, and mad Lucy. They had gone with the original plan they had decided on the morning, but because Natsu had gone off, most of the girls wanted to stay at the guild, while the rest decided to keep company on the Lucy who had no idea what was going on for which she had not seen the strange Natsu till that moment. As much as Lucy wanted to follow Natsu, she was strongly discouraged by his strange words.

_"WAAA! how annoying!"_ Lucy yelled as she rested her body with the wall letting the hot water calm her.

_"Anyway how the hell do I make him sick? Sick with what?"_ Lucy said as she let her anger turn into worry.

"Well, who knows. " Erza said as she obviously knew what but felt it was not her position to tell her.

Then once again the idea hit her as before.

_"C-could it be? I actually did something horrible! and he was too kind to tell me!"_ Lucy said as she started sinking in the water with worry.

_"No, Lucy you didn't I think Natsu is just being Natsu, I'm sure after he returns he will explain in detail his action, for now I believe is for the best to wait for them to return, he might be able to calm and understand his actions after he finishes the mission."_ Erza said as she turned the conversation serious.

_"The mission...huh. An S-class mission, what is master thinking sending only Natsu and Gray they're not even S-class mages."_ Lucy said as she let her mind wander.

_"Juvia's worried about Gray-sama."_ Juvia said as she approached silently the girls.

_"True, but this mission was assigned to them specifically, they have to save a very girl from one of the most wealthiest families in Fiore. And not only that but her grandfather is a very powerful mage and for him to specifically ask for Natsu it must mean the mission is not what it seems."_ Erza said as she looked for the odd parts of the mission.

_"Yeah, apparently because the girl is a great fan's of Natsu."_ Carla said as she let herself relax.

_"Natsu?...who would have thought Natsu had fans..."_ Lucy said somewhat with a bitter-tone.

_"How old is the granddaughter?"_ Wendy asked, just out of curiosity.

"_Not sure, master didn't say, apparently it was all secret information only for Natsu and them."_ Erza said.

A sudden panic and worry hit Juvia as she let her mind wonder off.

_"Well its Natsu and Gray I'm sure they will be fine."_ Erza said as she closed her eyes and nodded in approval.

_"I guess but he was extremely strange."_ Wendy said as she knew she couldn't let pass today's events as nothing.

_"Oh! Wendy don't worry about that I'll explain you later."_ Carla said in a whisper, as she too knew what every female Fairy Tail mage had noticed before.

_"Well lets relax today, Lucy , Juvia is your headache gone?"_ Erza said as she let herself feel the warmth of the water.

_"Yes, Juvia still feel a little bit tired but she's okay."_ Juvia said as she was in a little corner whispering dark things.

_"Yeah, but that Natsu is giving me a bigger headache than the alcohol!"_ Lucy said as she stared at the starry sky knowing that about this time was when Natsu and them had obtained train tickets to their destination. There she knew Natsu would also be staring at the sky for a few minutes until he would get motion sick as the train starts.

_"Don't worry Lucy, Natsu will come back and I'm sure he probably worded somethings very differently from what he expected"_ Erza said patting softly Lucy's back.

_"Yeah I know, I trust Natsu and I'm sure he wouldn't act or say such things if there was no reason. I just hope they're fine since is an S-class mission and they did not want any of us to go."_ Lucy faintly smiled because the situation worried her very much.

As the girls spend their time at the hotsprings and the spa Natsu,Happy and Gray had just started to board the train to their S-class mission.  
Getting out of the spa's Lucy said goodbye to her friends and headed back to her house, which awaited a strange cold bed. For some reason she wasn't exited to go home as she always did, she felt worried and stressed because Natsu was her teammate, her best-friend and a precious person to her, if she ever did something so bad in which Natsu flat out rejects her on a mission and not only that but tell her she made him sick she could never forgive herself.

Lucy walked thinking and replaying Natsu's words, she wasn't hurt by them because she knew Natsu, no matter what he meant no harm but she felt as if somehow she had pushed him farther away from her and that bothered her.

Before she reached the door of her apartment she saw a figure of a white pale color woman with blue hair, looking seriously at something.

_"J-Juvia! Whats wrong? Did you need something?"_ Lucy said confused for which it was strange talking to a girl who considers her, her love rival and someone who had never gotten along in friendly ways.

_"Lucy-san, Juvia came to invite you to follow Gray-sama and Natsu-san."_ Juvia said as she hold her bag and position herself to look at Lucy better.

_"Follow, but-"_ before Lucy finished, Juvia interrupted.

_"Yes Juvia knows, but Juvia wants to make sure the granddaughter doesn't fall for her Gray-sama."_ Juvia said as s. he thought that if Natsu hurried up and confess to Lucy she would not have any love rivals. The situation would kill two birds with one stone. Also because she can keep an eye on Gray.

_"But, I-, can we?"_ Lucy said as she really did wanted to go but didn't have the support of her friends to go.

_"Yes._" Juvia said as she grabbed her bag tighter and walked a few steps away.

Lucy knew Juvia was going there no matter where Gray was and in the mean time she'll visit Natsu.

_"Alright! Juvia wait! I'll go with you!"_ Lucy said as she hurried into her apartment and packed, unsure what she was doing with the situation.

_"Okay, lets go!"_ Lucy said to Juvia as they rode the train to Natsu and Gray's destination.


	17. Chapter 17: Might Be Contagious

**Authors Note: I felt bad for not updating in a long time so I'm working fast while I have this free time. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: Might Be Contagious**

* * *

_*Sigh*_ the young, pink haired ,salamander gestured.

_*Siiiiiiigh* _

_*siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*_

_*Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*_

_*Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_

_"Stop it already!"_ the ice mage yelled, as he was in the last straw of his patience.

Gray had been really irritated at Natsu for many reasons. First he acted as if he was so damn sick at the guild to the point he got hurt, then he acted as if everything was fine after Lucy and Happy came, then everyone for some reason new what was wrong but refused to tell him, and lastly he was dragged into an S-class mission, not that he was scared or minded is just that he had other plans. The only relief of his was that Natsu was at least listening instead of acting like before,and deep inside of him he just wanted to avoid his conflicted feeling of the night they drank a lil too much.

_"Ya know Natsu, if you were going to be this depressed about Lucy you should have just brought her along."_ Happy said smirking at himself yet pitting at his depressed partner.

_"No,she can't come no matter what._" Natsu said as he stared at the clear sky. They had arrived last night to the town they had to pass by in order to reach those volcanoes they needed to find. Now it was morning and him, Gray and Happy were walking on the road.

_"Geez.. Natsu why did you not want her to come? Its strange."_ Happy said knowing the answer by somehow he wanted Natsu to realize his own reasons.

_"She can't, if she does I will only be a burden and not only that but its an S-class mission so I can't be distracted."_ Natsu said as he let out a sigh.

_"Distracted?"_ Gray asked dense in those matters.

Natsu nodded crossing his arms.

Gray was even more confused on his fellow rival words.

"_Huh? The hell are you talking about?"_ Gray asked trying to understand what has been happening for the last two days.

_"What don't you get? Are you stupid?"_ Natsu said, because of the same reason he was just as confused as Gray, he just didn't understand.

_"What! you're the one that's stupid! You want a fight!"_ Gray said as he positioned himself to fight.

At first Natsu was going to,but he stopped and just let a sigh in Gray's face.

_"Later, I'm too stressed right now."_ Natsu said as Lucy's face came into his mind.

_"It's your fault you know, if you hadn't said that to Lucy."_ Gray said annoyed at Natsu's behavior.

_"W-well it can't be helped, she couldn't come and I had to somehow make her stay. Lucy makes me sick and I can't put her in danger if my sickness gets in the way."_ Natsu said glaring at Gray after walking a few steps to pass Gray.

_"You know, I've had enough of you're stupid sickness! Nobody understands what it is! Maybe you're not even sick! Its your fault that everyone has been worried. You ignored everyone last morning, no matter what they did you didn't even react!"_ Gray said as he glared back.

_"Everyone? When? I didn't notice. What the hell are you talking about?"_ Natsu said confused yet pretending Gray was the one crazy.

Gray sighed and just placed his hand on his forehead in disbelief.

_"Anyway what the hell is your sickness?"_ Gray said trying to keep his temper.

_"I don't know, Wendy said I had nothing, but I know I do, definitely, there is no mistake there is something wrong with my heart."_ Natsu said as he placed his hand gently where his heart is supposed to be at.

_"Your heart?"_ Happy said joining the conversation as he returned from his fish thoughts, after he unconsciously ignored Natsu and Gray while they almost fought.

_"Yeah it suddenly beats really fast to the point I think I might suffocate, and then my face becomes red and hot like I have a fever, my mind goes blank, I feel like crying and sometimes I can't even speak and my body looses strength. This sickness is scary maybe its a dragon-slayer thing!"_ Natsu said as he worried over his claimed sickness.

"_What kind of sickness is that?"_ Gray said trying not to let him know he was worried about him.

_"Then how is Lucy connected to all of this? Why did you say she makes you sick?"_ Happy asked still pitying his partner and Gray for being dense.

_"Because she does! I don't know why though, until I know for sure I need to make sure I don't put her in danger this thing might be contagious." _Natsu said so sure he was doing the right thing.

_"Then if it is why did you bring us?!"_ Gray said irritated.

_"Because it doesn't matter if you die and Happy's a cat."_ Natsu said so sure it will piss off Gray.

_"You bastard! Anyway about Lucy-"_ Before Gray could ask about how Lucy makes him sick Happy interrupted.

_"Hey I can see the smoke from the volcanoes we are close!"_ Happy said for he was the only one flying and in a position he can see from far away.

_"Yeah I can smell them, we must be close to the food! Let's finish fast and go home!"_ Natsu said as he started running.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said following.

_"Oi! What the hell? Food?, Natsu is dangerous! Don't forget we still have a mission!"_ Gray said as he also started running.

_"ITADAKIMASU!"_ Natsu shouted as he ran all the way to the giant volcanoes with Gray yelling at him to wait.

Somewhere in Natsu's head, Lucy's confused face kept appearing and made Natsu feel very empty ,and he thought stupidly that it was because he was hungry and he was ready to fill that space up.


	18. Chapter 18: No Information

**Authors Note: Enjoy, I've been trying to cheer myself up after last week Fairy Tail chapter u.u**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: No Information**

* * *

_"So what volcano is the hostage in?"_ Natsu asked as he placed both of his hands on his hips, ready for some action.

_"Oh by the way, who are we saving? a cat? oh! please say its someone with a delicious name!"_ Natsu said as he had not really read the mission paper itself.

_"Have you been not listening! What was your mind into while the master talked! I already said the hostage is a girl!"_ Gray said as he was as always annoyed by Natsu.

_"A girl? How boring.."_ Natsu said disappointed.

_"C'mon! the girl's is the granddaughter of one of the most powerful mages in Fiore, not only that but they are wealthy! This is only an S-class mission not because its hard but because of the money being paid and the person we are saving. This is supposed to be easy if we just concentrate."_ Gray said scolding Natsu.

_"Huh? Easy? I wanted to have fun!"_ Natsu said annoyed at the lack of action.

_"Shut up! who knows who kidnapped the target, it might be harder than we think!"_ Gray said.

_"Well at least Lucy will have her rent money!"_ Natsu said trying to cheer himself up over the fact he had told Lucy she couldn't go to the mission because for some reason she made him sick.

_"Whatever, we are not getting anything if you don't listen._" Gray said as he was ready to freeze him like he had done the morning before.

_"Fine...Who's the girl again?"_ Natsu said pouting.

_"I think her name is um...I think its um...something that starts with N? or was it E? It doesn't matter as long as we find her."_ Gray said because he himself didn't really cared for the name, in reality he had never even heard of that powerful mage she had as a grandfather if the master hadn't said.

_"Who's the family anyway?"_ Natsu asked just trying to pay attention.

_"Um...I don't know I just know their wealthy, actually where is the paper with the request?"_ Gray said as he noticed he didn't even know who the client was.

_"And you say you came prepared bastard, and about the paper..."_ Natsu stopped himself as he searched for the paper. _"Ah! I lost it hahahaha! It doesn't matter as long as we find the volcano she's in and rescue her."_ Natsu said as he just went with the flow.

_"Ugh..."_ Gray began to worry because they had no picture of the girl, no information they didn't even know the name.

Natsu and Gray where only at the edge of a maze of volcanoes, these volcanoes where far from any town, they were big and active, but not that active that will destroy towns with lava. There was about 100 of them of all sizes, and they had to find the one that had a cave where the criminals had the girl, who's name they didn't even know. They had sent Happy to fly and find the most suspicious looking one.

_"Natsu, Gray I found the place!"_ Happy said as he hurried himself.

_"Its the biggest one here! and there seems to be some fire paths that no one can pass to!"_ Happy said as he informed.

_"That's why they can't send just anyone, the paths are all lava, and I also saw the dark guild mages, they look big and fat!"_ Happy said, even though it looked impossible he knew it will be okay.

_"How many are there?"_ Gray asked as he tried to make a strategy.

_"About four, it seems the whole guild is not there."_ Happy said.

_"What about the girl?"_ Gray asked.

_"Ah! I didn't see her, she is probably more inside of the volcano."_ Happy said.

_"Oh yeah! What dark guild was it?"_ Gray kept asking.

_"I don't know it came on the paper remember?"_ Happy responded.

_"It doesn't matter lets go!"_ Natsu said as he was ready to run.

_"Natsu! it will take days by foot Happy needs to take us, the maze is to big."_ Gray said stating the obvious.

_"Gosh, fine. Happy you can take the ice-bastard first and I'll walk what I can until you find me on the way since its fire I wont die like him who's all weak."_ Natsu said in a mocking tone.

Before Gray could challenge him, Happy swept Gray off his feet and took him to the place.

After an hour Happy returned for Natsu who had barely advanced three volcanoes.

Then they all met at the edge on the volcano where they found a bunch of stairs that led them straight to the entrance of the volcano. It was like a cave. The atmosphere was covered with the black smoke the huge volcano gave, sometimes little pieces of rock fell it was dangerous, especially because it was burning it was very hot, but since Natsu was a fire dragon slayer and Gray was an ice-mage that can cool himself off they were okay, the only one who was melting was Happy who was being carried by Natsu. As they ran through the huge stairs the temperature was even hotter making it seem like a very long, long way. It took the team about two hours for them to reach the entrance.

As of that time they had been on the run for 7 hours since that morning,they were a little tired but they had no intention of stopping.

Natsu, Gray and Happy had finally reached the entrance, it was open like a cave and they could hear voices. Surprisingly no one kept guard at the entrance. Natsu and Gray glanced at each other while nodding they were going to go in without a plan like always.

The place was covered with boxes, it wasn't that big but it would had been difficult to see if you didn't have a way to repel the temperature.  
Inside there was some tables and chairs, and somewhat you could see a small thin road that lead to another room, the road was so thin and it was one that was all on the edge of the inside of the volcano and on the bottom lava floated. It was certainly dangerous.

_"Oi! you bastards where the hell are you?!"_ Natsu yelled as he made his entrance followed with Gray.

There was no response inside there was no one.

_"Oi!"_ Gray yelled.

_"Hmm...Oh no! Natsu-sama you have come and rescue me!"_ a clear voice of a girl was heard from far away.

On the room that was on the other side of the volcano only reachable by the thin road that crossed the lava, stood a young delicate girl holding on to the bars on her cell.

_"Hmm...Oh the hostage right? Where's the bad guys?"_ Natsu said as he adjusted his sight to see the girl.

_"Oh! Natsu-sama behind you!"_ the girl yelled.

Suddenly Natsu and Gray only saw black as they closed their eyes, falling to the floor.


	19. Chapter 19: Captured!

**Authors Note: This is a short chapter,lol I'm sorry if this is getting a little side tracked. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! NALU FTW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: Captured!**

* * *

_"Damn it! we are never getting pass through those volcanoes!"_ Lucy yelled in desperation as she saw the maze.

_"Juvia doesn't know what to do."_ Juvia said also disappointed.

_"What should we do? At this rate we don't even know which volcano to go, and can we even pass them?"_ Lucy said.

Juvia and Lucy had decided to follow Natsu, Gray and Happy. Juvia had gone because she wanted to make sure the target didin't fell in love for Gray and she wanted to make sure Lucy talked to Natsu. Lucy had gone because she couldn't bare the thought she had done something wrong to Natsu and by all means she wanted to once again apologize and simply talk to him. They had gone by train and were only a few hours behind their arrival.

_"Damn, I really wanted to go help."_ Lucy said,as she really wanted to go speak to Natsu.

_"Juvia wanted to see Gray-sama."_ Juvia said.

_"W-well we were going to be a burden anyway and they are bound to return today, I'm sure their mission would go fine."_ Lucy said trying to cheer Juvia and herself up.

As if in cue a blue flying cat came rushing through the skies.

_"Lucy, Juvia! Gray and Natsu got captured!"_ Happy said as he went in for a hug given by Lucy.

_"What!? How did this happen?"_ Lucy asked as she tried and calm the blue feline.

_"The bad guys somehow put a sleeping bomb the moment someone enters the cave, and they ended up being captured."_ Happy said as he himself was able to escape because he was small and he was behind the rest.

_"Damn, what do we do? Should we contact the guild?"_ Lucy asked Juvia.

_"No it's too late we should go now before something happens."_ Juvia said as she had become serious, Gray's safety was no joke to her, no matter what she would never let anyone touch a hair on Gray.

_"But how are we even supposed to get there? It will take hours!"_ Lucy said in frustration.

_"I'll fly you!"_ Happy said.

_"Oh yeah! Happy can fly us there!"_ Lucy said exclaiming at the solution.

Soon just as he had taken Natsu and Gray Happy took Juvia and Lucy to the place, only he was able to fly them half the stairs for they were lighter. In the way he gave them the details on the mission and of the events that had happened.

Just before reaching the entrance Lucy summoned Virgo asking her to make a tunnel through the volcano that would allow them to skip the sleeping bombs all the way to the other room. Somehow Virgo was able to skip the lava by her good sense and directed them in the volcano.

It was very, very hot, Lucy could have melted if her will to save Natsu and Gray wasn't strong. Juvia felt as if she was burning too, but all she could think of was her beloved Gray, Happy followed behind.

The whole travel took them 4 hours , it had already become dark outside. Those four hours Natsu and Gray had been kept locked in the cage where the girl was kept captive, still unconscious.

Lucy and Juvia kept crawling to the hole despite of the horrible heat they felt until she saw the opening where she saw the light the lava gave.

Lucy crawled up followed by Juvia. They were positioned behind a rock that was just a little behind the cell.

_"Hurry lets get them out!"_ Lucy said as she signaled Juvia to advance.

For Lucy's shock she saw an image that for some reason bothered her deep inside.


	20. Chapter 20: You Distract Me!

**Authors Note: I wrote 5 chapters today! I'm tired I'll try to write soon. Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy and I hope you like it. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: You Distract Me!**

* * *

_Lucy... _

_I want to see her..._

_I hope she's not mad at me. I just wanted her safe. Safe? She's strong, I know, but I can't concentrate with her near me. Why? I don't know. Also my sickness its strange it might be dangerous, but my sickness activates with her around, I wonder why? Either way in a mission I'll become a burden with this sickness so I told her to stay. _

_She was worried. Was she hurt? _

_When I'm back at home I'll explain and I hope my sickness gets cured._

_I hope Lucy forgives me soon, so we can go on adventures again, its not fun without her, it honestly isn't._

_Lucy I want to see you. _

_Lucy..._

_Lucy's voice? _

_I can smell her!_

Natsu opens his eyes after the dream. Only to find not Lucy, but a strange girl with black hair and brown eyes looking straight at him.

"_WAAH! w-who the hell are you!?"_ Natsu said as he jumped from the legs his head was resting on.

Before the girl could answer he noticed Lucy outside of the cell.

Lucy was paralyzed looking at him then at the girl behind him.

_"Lucy! Why are you here? How did you get here? How did I get here?"_ Natsu said as he tried to get a hold of the situation.

_"Natsu shut it! You'll find us out!"_ Lucy said in a bitter tone as she tried and pull the lock.

_"Gray-sama!"_ Juvia said as she reached her hand to touch the still unconscious Gray.

_"Damn we got captured! Those bastards!"_ Natsu said as he realized the situation.

_"We need to get you out of here before they come back!"_Lucy said still in a bitter tone, which Natsu noticed.

_Damn she's mad at me._ Natsu thought as he noticed Lucy's tone of voice.

_"We need something to get this lock off!"_ Lucy said to Juvia.

_"Juvia will go and find something!"_ Juvia said running off.

_"Why can't I just explode the lock!"_ Natsu said as he started his fire on his fist.

_"You can't if you do they will notice! and we need to get the girl out, if we could do it without a fight then its better. Also if you do you might break the whole room and we could fall on the lava!"_ Lucy said angrily.

_Great. She's really mad._ Natsu thought as he backed a little away.

_"Juvia found the keys!"_ Juvia said as she returned.

_"Who would have thought they would just leave the keys just laying around."_ Lucy said as she grabbed the keys to get them in the lock.

As soon as Lucy turned the key, a laugh was hear, echoing the inside of the volcano.

_"You actually think we would do that!"_ four big man that looked like ogres appeared, all big and muscular.

_"Crap! they noticed."_ Lucy said preparing herself to fight.

_"Hahaha, fools we knew someone would come after we captured those two."_ One of the man said who had an ugly face.

_"Ugly..."_ escaped Juvia's mouth.

_"What was that!?"_ the hugest of the man approached.

_"Ugly men. Disgusting. Horrible. Gross. Monsters."_ Juvia said louder showing no fear.

_"You bitch! I am a woman!"_ The biggest man um...woman said.

_"Woman?!"_ Lucy and Natsu yelled in unison.

_"Fine then, ugly woman."_ Juvia said bluntly, she was mad that someone like them had touched her beloved.

_"J-Juvia calmed down, we need to keep our head cold._" Lucy said amazed at Juvia who was fearless especially when it came to Gray.

_"You bitch I'll show you who we are! You'll regret it! We are-"_ before the woman finished Juvia interrupted.

_"I don't care about your names. I just want to defeat you and get Gray-sama out of the cell."_ Juvia said calmly, composed and challenging.

_"Tch. It doesn't matter you are at disadvantage here, no matter what you do we will win."_ the woman said glaring at Juvia and Lucy.

_"We are fire mages! and we have the ultimate resource of it here!_" A man next to the woman said.

_"Heh."_ Natsu said as he find it quite fun and challenging.

One of the men hold the keys in a mocking way to them.

_"You won't ever come out alive!"_ the man holding the key said.

In that instant Lucy secretly had called upon Sagittarius. Sagittarius send an arrow directly to the man's hand holding the key, sending it flying as the man was pushed behind.

_"The keys!"_ everyone yelled.

The keys fell on the thin path in the center of both rooms about to fall in the lava.

The men rushed to the keys while Lucy was also about to rush Natsu holded her arm pulling her back.

_"Wait."_ Natsu said as he yelled.  
_"Fire Dragon Fist!_" breaking the cell.

_"Oh yeah! that was also the option."_ Lucy said realizing it was pointless to get the keys.

_"What fire!?"_ The man exclaimed.

_"Yeah, I'm Natsu Fire Dragon-slayer!"_ he said proudly while grinning.

_"Natsu?"_ the woman said.

_"W-wait I know that name! Natsu! Fairy Tail's salamander!"_ the big woman said while placing her hands on her mouth.

_"Fairy Tail?! the one who are the strongest!"_ exclaimed the other three man.

_"Yeah!"_ Lucy said also proudly.

_"W-well it doesn't matter, we will beat you anyway!"_ the man said as they regained their courage.

_"Bring it on!"_ Natsu said challenging.

_"Lucy get out of here, take the girl and Gray out of here!"_ Natsu said while not taking his eyes from the enemy.

_"No! there's four of them , even if the fire is useless they could still do something!"_ Lucy said as she really didn't really wanted to leave him, despite the feeling on her chest and the fact that the fight would be won by Natsu easily by Natsu.

_"Go Lucy, Juvia!" Natsu said._

Juvia hurried in the cell and tried to carry Gray who was still unconscious. Juvia passed her hand through his face, relieved he was back with her again, even if he wasn't in such big danger she would still worry. Even though she had Gray back to her arms she didn't feel it was fine to leave Natsu alone.

_"Juvia you go and take Gray and the girl with you!"_ Lucy said as she did not move from the spot she was in.  
The girl with black hair looked confused and scared but she kept staring at Natsu trying to find her resolve to go with Juvia.

_"Juvia is unsure to leave you."_ Juvia said.

_"It's fine, go now!"_ Lucy said, less people in the volcano, less to worry about.

_"Wait I'll fly Gray out!"_Happy said as he took Gray from Juvia's arms.

_"Its impossible to carry him while crawling."_ Happy said as he flew to the sky leaving the volcano.

Juvia grabbed the girls wrist pulling her in the hole.

As soon as they left Natsu yelled once more.

_"Lucy get out of here!"_ Natsu said.

"_No we are a team! Why are you acting weird now?"_ Lucy said as she tried to reason with him.

_"I know! but this time you have to go!"_ Natsu said.

_"I refuse! Natsu why are you pushing me away?"_ Lucy said as she felt she had tried everything to understand but maybe she did do something to ruin their friendship.

_"N-no its just that you can't be here, I'm enough for these guys."_ Natsu said calming his tone.

_"I can't leave if you don't give me a proper reason!"_ Lucy said as she felt so stressed that she felt she was going to cry.

_"Because, Because you distract me!"_ Natsu said turning away from Lucy's brown eyes.

_"Distract you?"_ Lucy said even more confused.

_"Just go!"_ Natsu said as he plunged himself to the enemy, who he had forgotten about.

_"W-wait Natsu is a trap!"_ Lucy said as she ran behind him.

As soon as Natsu had stepped on the path he suddenly felt once again sleepy. It was a trap as soon as Natsu would have crossed the path he would get hit by those sleeping bombs. That is why the group had not said anything when they saw everyone leave. They were just waiting.

Natsu wobbled side to side as he tried to keep himself steady. The path was very thin barely fit both feet.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy yelled running to him.

Natsu tried to stay awake but felt as if his eyes were not responding then he felt in complete darkness.

In a matter of seconds Natsu had started to fall to the lava, when suddenly ,Lucy holded his hand stopping his fall.

_"Natsu! Hold on!"_ Lucy said trying to grab Natsu with all her strength.

_"I'm not gonna let you fall! you still have to explain to me everything!"_ Lucy yelled trying to obtain strength to hold him.

Lucy called for Taurus who appeared as always.

_"Taurus help me pull Natsu up!_" Lucy ordered.

Taurus holded her waist as he easily pulled them back.

Meanwhile the group had taken advantage and escape the place.

Once Natsu was pulled into safety, Lucy carried him through the doors of the place rushing Natsu and her to safety. Worried about the others yet also wanting to find the criminals.

Lucy holded Natsu tightly as she felt as everything was so strange and confusing, but also because the thought of Natsu falling on the lava had scared her.

Before she could do anything she suddenly slipped with Natsu in a huge ice slide that was from the bottom to the top.

_"Waaaaaaa!"_ Lucy yelled hugging a Natsu that had gone pale.

It went for miles until they finally hit the bottom.

_"Ow!"_ Lucy said as she tried to stand up from the ice.

_"Lucy!"_ Juvia and Gray said.

_"You're safe!"_ Gray said in relief.

_"Yeah but we let the bad guys escape!"_ Lucy said as she rubbed her head.

_"Oh those guys! nah, we caught them already with this slide!"_ Gray said proudly of his piece of work.

Far away the group of criminals had been frozen in place thanks to Gray who had woken up just in time to make a trap.

_"Oi! Natsu! wake up!"_ Gray said kicking Natsu on the side.

_"What do you want you bastard!"_ Natsu said waking up thanks to the hit he felt when they had reached the bottom.

_"Huh? where are we?"_ Natsu said looking around on the situation.

_"Natsu you got hit by a sleeping bomb again! you almost fell on the lava!"_ Lucy said glaring at Natsu for trying to make her run away without him.

_"Oh? I did? you saved me?"_ Natsu said looking dazed at Lucy.

_"Yeah! if it weren't for me you'll be dead! Honestly if I had left-"_ Before Lucy finished her sentence.

_"You're right! What will I do without you Lucy!"_ Natsu said smiling brightly at Lucy.

This only made Lucy more confused, first he pushes her away then this.

_"U-um hello, I am Liliane Amoure."_ A girl came from behind Juvia.

_"Oh yeah! we had to save the hostage!"_ Natsu said remembering the mission.

_"Yes well I'd like to thank you all for saving me, I thought no one would come for me. I'm guessing my grandfather paid for my rescue, but still I am very happy!"_ Liliane said in a sweet and gentle way.

Liliane was average tall, her hair was black and long, and her eyes were brown, she was thin and feminine in her manner of speech and movements. Any person could tell she was rich because of her clothes and manners.

_"Especially you Natsu-sama!"_ Liliane said blushing yet not looking directly at anyone.

It was well noticed by Lucy and Juvia.

_Why is she blushing?_ Lucy thought panicking for some reason.

_Oh! she's not a love rival! she likes Natsu-san! Oh! what about Lucy! No Natsu has to be with Lucy so Juvia can get rid of her love rival! Besides Juvia doesn't trust her!_ Juvia thought in a matter of seconds.

_"Me? I didn't do anything this girls did everything."_ Natsu said grinning as he felt kind of proud.

_"O-oh but either way you came to rescue me. After I return home besides the reward I would like to make a celebration in Fairy Tail as a thank you for you all."_ Liliane said as she moved her hands nervously.

_"No, you don't have to."_ Juvia said coldly.

_"N-no but I would feel so much better if I am able to do something for Natsu-sama and all of you."_ she said not backing off.

"_No really is unnecessary."_ Lucy said kinda bitter trying to sound actually thankful.

_"Oh but please, after all you did save Natsu-sama."_ Liliane said smiling timidly at her.

_"Oh well if you insist! haha I guess we can't say no!"_ Gray said laughingly obviously dense on the whole thing.

_"Gray-sama!"_ Juvia said shocked as she glared at the girl, she got Gray's approval she didn't like her at all.

_"T-thank you very much! I really am thankful to you all!"_ Liliane smiled beautifully pissing off Lucy and Juvia who knew that with that smile no one can say no.

The S-class mission finished with a Natsu who had started to notice his situation, and even more confused Lucy, a dense Gray, a jealous Juvia and a very understanding, stressed out Happy.

They all returned to Fairy Tail.


	21. Chapter 21: A Storm Is Coming!

**Authors Note: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! for the reviews I'm so glad you like the story, sorry for my grammar, I notice some mistakes here and there after I publish the chapter. Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: A Storm Is Coming!**

* * *

_"We're Back!"_ Natsu yelled as he entered the guild with a huge smile.

_"Welcome Home!"_ Mirajane said from the bar.

_"Woah! Lucy, Juvia you did went after them hahahaha. We where wondering where you had gone"_ Cana said drinking a barrel.

_"I'm glad you are safe."_ Erza said as she approached the group.

_"Yeah..."_ Lucy and Juvia said in a depressed tone entering the guild behind Natsu.

_"Ojii-chan the mission was easy! are you sure it was an S-class one!"_ Natsu said happily as he greeted everyone.

_"You! you didn't do anything!"_ Gray said in a teasing tone.

_"I did more than you!"_ Natsu said challenging Gray.

_"Hell no, it was Juvia and Lucy! you were asleep half the time!"_ Gray said returning his challenge.

_"Hah? you were the one who was asleep!"_ Gray said as he stepped closer to Natsu.

_"Me! tell him Lucy?! Who helped more!"_ Natsu said as he glared at Gray.

_"Shut up."_ Lucy said as she glared at him walking away to the bar.

Natsu and Gray did, as they looked at each other confused on Lucy's mood.

Lucy was frustrated, tired and simply mad.

At first she was worried she had done something when she was drunk to Natsu but he told her she did not. Then Natsu had told her she made him sick rejecting her from going with him to the mission, she was dead worried all the time, then when she follows them she finds Natsu resting on some girls lap.

After that he tells her she distracts him and wants her to leave him! At the end she saves him and he says weird things like he doesn't know what he will do without her.

Lastly there was the granddaughter that they saved, Liliane Amoure a sixteen year old, beautiful, high class girl. The girl had basically forced herself to make a party for Fairy Tail, but Lucy wouldn't mind if she hadn't notice something that bothered her for some reason.  
All the two day travel back to Magnolia all the girl did was talk about how awesome Natsu was, all she ever did was compliment and make googly eyes at him, not that he noticed. Lucy knew she was a fan of him but it was for some reason annoying.

Natsu didn't even save her it was her and Juvia! The party was basically for Natsu and the girl had told them she was going to go see them in a day after tomorrow, after she returned to her grandfather, then she would be back to decorate and make a party. Lucy was not exited for such thing at all.

Juvia was also annoyed, because the girl was basically being saved by Gray. Liliane had become very troublesome in the two day trip the girl was damn clumsy there was more than twenty times she tripped on Gray or Gray having to stop her fall. The fact that Liliane was complimenting Natsu made Gray want to show off two in a rivalry way, which pissed Juvia. Not only that but Juvia had noticed that her flirting wasn't just for Natsu it was also Gray. Juvia had tried everything to keep her away but it was no use.

Juvia hated her, she could see behind her all goody act, there was something more, something false Juvia disliked. Juvia was as mad as Lucy.

_"Eh? What happened in the mission?"_ Erza asked concerned on the annoyed, depressed girls.

_"Nothing."_ Juvia said as she looked at the floor murmuring something.

_"Hmm.. Well I'm glad Natsu looks healthy than when he left, he doesn't have those bruises anymore and he looks cheerful."_ Erza said trying to ease the mood.

_"Too much."_ Lucy said annoyed as the sudden image of the Liliane appeared in her head.

_"The mission wasn't too bad huh?"_ Lisanna asked joining the conversation.

_"Not at all, the mission was just hard on the location, I'm surprised it was classified as an S-class one."_ Lucy said.

_"I guess that's why master let them go."_ Mira said.

The master who was sitting in the counter, replied to the conversation.

_"Oh yeah! the mission wasn't an S-class, is just that the client wanted it to be like an S-class one he said he knew Natsu would go if it seemed hard,it was his request."_ Makarov said as he touched his mustache in deep thought.

_"Eh! really?!"_ Natsu said as he was overhearing the conversation.

_"Yeah he wanted you take the mission so much for his granddaughter."_ Makarov said as he suddenly knew there was another storm coming in from behind Natsu.

_"Oh wow, I guess she's really a huge fan huh? To go to extremes."_ Gray said also joining in the conversation.

_"Heh? I'm flattered hahahaha he didn't have to, if he would have asked I would have gone!_" Natsu said as he scratched his head embarrassed.

_"Oh! yeah the girl wanted me to ask, if it was okay to throw a party here as a thanks for saving her._" Gray said remembering.

_"Hm...she doesn't have to, the pay is very much also._"Master said concerned.

_Yeah we told her but she insisted, she said she'll come the day after tomorrow"_Natsu said.

_"Well I guess..why not?"_ Makarov said as he could feel the glares of two girls behind them.

Lucy was mad, but stopped herself from commenting, and let a huge sigh, she was just so tired.

_"Mira, I'm very tired of the mission, I'll go rest."_ Lucy said forcing herself to smile.

Natsu turned around as he heard Lucy ,excitedly.

_"Oh! we'll go too, right Happy?"_ Natsu said.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said as he returned from saying his greetings to Carla and Wendy.

That moment was when she Lucy snapped.

_"You can't! You better not!"_ Lucy said repeating Natsu's words as she stormed of the guild.

_"W-Whats up with her? She's been in a bad mood all the trip."_ Natsu said a little frighten.

_"Natsu, leave Lucy alone for some time okay? she looked tired."_ Erza said knowing what Lucy might be feeling.

_"Just when I feel like I have no sickness."_ Natsu said pouting as he returned to brawl with Gray and the rest of the guild who secretly hold a grudge for last time he was in a daze and didn't listen.

Juvia secretly and quietly left the guild depressed.

In the mean time in the corner Happy gave all the details of the mission to the girls who actually knew what was going on. Wendy was still much embarrassed as she was later told what was actually happening.

_"Oh my! Lucy has competition!"_ Mira said.

_"I bet that girl just did all this to be with Natsu."_ Cana said taking her drink.

_"The party is just an excuse to meet Natsu right?"_ Carla said.

_"Yeah, it wouldn't be a surprise if she actually had left herself get captured so Natsu could go save her."_ Levy said, as always the most intelligent one.

_"Besides today, and tomorrow we'll have to wait till that girl makes her appearance right?"_ Evergreen said.

_"Aye, she said the day after tomorrow."_ Happy said.

_"Poor Lucy-san I bet she must feel hurt and confuse."_ Wendy said.

_"Yeah, I mean Natsu has been so strange and confusing."_ Erza responded.

_"Hopefully things don't get outta control."_ Bisca said carrying Asuka.

_"Well if something happens we have Natsu to blame hahaha."_ Laki said.

_"But Lucy's not the only one mad, Juvia is too, right?"_ Levy asked Happy.

_"Aye! Liliane flirted with both Natsu and Gray! Although her target is Natsu."_ Happy said as he chewed on his fish they had gave him to get him to talk.

_"Girls like her, I don't trust."_ Bisca said, as she had years of experience.

_"Oh! C'mon we shouldn't judge someone when we haven't met her, even if she does like Natsu we shouldn't classify her."_ Erza said as she was always just.

_"True...we should wait until we meet her, maybe Happy over thought somethings."_ Wendy said.

_"Man! I can't wait the suspense is killing me!"_ Cana complained.

_"I confess I'm also a little anxious."_ Erza said blushing.

_"I wonder who will confess to who first!"_ Levy said.

After that the girls kept gossiping over couples and later it turned into some kind of matchmaking argument, then after that they all declared the male, fairy tail mages are not boyfriend material and all ended up feeling depressed at the lack of their ideals.

_"Women are scary"_ Makarov and Laxus thought as they could over hear the conversation.

The guys brawling were dense as ever. Despite Natsu feeling better in his "sickness", this time he felt bad to make Lucy mad but he knew going at that moment would end up bad, so he decided to go some other time, and to hide and end his anxiety he entertained himself brawling and doing other things, all the while thinking of Lucy for some reason he still could not understand.


	22. Chapter 22: Plue

**Authors Note: This chapter is small. Thanks for reviews :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: Plue**

* * *

_"Honestly why am I so angry!"_ Lucy said as she walked through the street that led her to her home.

_"Plueee"_ Plue responded following Lucy like he always did.

_"Am I even allowed to get angry? Wasn't it my fault that Natsu acted weird? Shouldn't I be happy that he's acting normal?"_ Lucy said as she tried to reason with her emotions.

_"I don't understand, he rejected me going to the mission telling me I make him sick then he tells me I distract him and now he's acting like nothing happened!"_ Lucy said as she grabbed her head.

_"Aren't we a team?"_ Lucy said as she looked at the ground stopping her movements.

_"I should be happy, relieved, its not Natsu's fault, but why am I so mad at him? He has done nothing to me, he should be the one mad, if I ever did, do anything to him."_ Lucy said as she was really just so tired and confused.

_"Plueee"_ Plue said as he reached Lucy's leg for a hug.

_"I know Plue, maybe if I rest a little I'll feel better then once again I'll apologize to him and maybe this time we can have a proper talk, in the whole way back there was no time."_ Lucy said smiling but not really happy.

_"You know Plue, that girl Liliane Amoure, she's nice and beautiful, she's younger than me but acts more mature, she's really kind but in those two days we passed together I tried and tried to like her, but I couldn't. She hasn't done anything bad, but I can't shake the feeling of not wanting her there. Aren't I horrible? For no reason I don't like her."_ Lucy said as she knelled to grab Plue and hug him.

_"But... I can't be always angry so I'll try once more and like her! So plue lets go home and have a relaxing bath and take a huge nap!"_ Lucy said smiling to cheer herself up and ease the ache she felt as she remembered the girl.

_"Honestly what's wrong with me these days? I make no sense?"_ Lucy said as she swiped Plue from the floor and stood up to run to her apartment.

_"Pluee!"_ Plue said as he was relieved his master was feeling better.

That day Lucy fell asleep the whole day, all the way till it was dark. Like she ordered Natsu or Happy had not disturbed her. In the mean time Lucy wrote to her mom, did her usual beauty routines and enjoyed a quiet afternoon, but in reality she felt this anxiety as the day passed because for some unknown reason to her she really didn't want the day after tomorrow to come.


	23. Chapter 23: It Got Worse!

**Authors Note: Damn I'm getting into my own story, even though I know whats going to happen. NaLu makes me this way, how I love NaLu.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: It Got Worse!**

* * *

_"Okay! I'll go the guild and apologize to Natsu!"_ Lucy said grabbing her courage as she walked to Fairy Tail.

_Yeah I acted strange didn't I? We are a team, Natsu and I, Happy too, it will be fine._ Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy was walking absent minded until she bumped into something.

_"Ouch, I'm sorry I should have been looking where I was going"_ Lucy said as she opened her eyes after the bump.

_"Lucy?"_ a familiar voice to her made her heart beat faster.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy said.

_Oh no! I wasn't prepared to meet him so soon._ Lucy thought in panic.

They were a few blocks away the guild to find Natsu there was like if fate had been playing tricks on her.

_"Ah! Just in time!"_ Natsu said smiling shyly.

_"What?"_ Lucy asked confused at his sweet like smile.

_"Lucy, I'm sorry about yesterday! I'm not sure what I did wrong, but sorry!"_ Natsu said bowing, leaving Lucy speechless.

_"N-no Natsu I'm the one who has to apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just angry!"_ Lucy said trying to make Natsu stop bowing.

_"Eh? Naah you don't have to apologize Lucy!"_ Natsu said grinning, if it wasn't for the morning light hitting Natsu's face you could have seen a faint blush on his face.

_"B-but also because I did something to you right? That's why you didn't wanted me to go with you on the mission and that was the reason you told me to leave in the volcano!"_ Lucy said as she was so nervous her heart was beating fast, she just wanted to get over with all this, so she and Natsu can act normal again.

_"Huh? You didn't do anything? If you mean when you were drunk, you were bugging me for a ride and all but you didn't do anything."_ Natsu said this time he was confused.

_"Then why did you tell me I couldn't go?"_ Lucy said, if it wasn't for her why did he act such way.

_"Oh! that's because I was sick, for some reason it activated when you were around, and I didn't know if it was contagious or not."_ Natsu said grinning, although he himself did not knew what was his sickness.

_"Sickness?"_ Lucy asked confused, what was with all those diseases Natsu claims to have.

_"Yeah! It activates when you're around, I asked Wendy but she told me it was normal and I was healthy, for some reason after the mission, I feel like this disease is not bad, but its still strange."_ Natsu said happy he had discovered something more of his so called disease.

_"Wait! but how do I activate this disease? And are you sure you're alright?"_ Lucy said as she felt relieved she wasn't the reason directly of why he acted the way he did, but now she was concerned of Natsu health.

_"I'm fine, but I'm not sure why it activates when you're near me, like right now I feel like I could get a fever."_ Natsu said touching his forehead.

_"A fever? Honestly we really need to research this."_ Lucy said as she moved her hand to touch Natsu's forehead.

The moment her fingertips touched his forehead, Natsu jumped and backed away.

_"Wha-What?"_ Lucy asked, as she remembered he had done that last time too.

_"I-I don't know! see Lucy you do make me sick, I'm having a fever and my heart is beating fast!"_ Natsu said freaking out.

_"M-Me!? are you sure!?"_ Lucy said herself freaking out.

_"Yeah!"_ Natsu said as he felt his cheeks go red.

_"Aaah my face is burning!"_ Natsu said as he threw himself at the floor, placing his hands on his cheeks he rolled on the floor.

_"Natsu?! Are you alright!?"_ Lucy said unsure of what to do, Lucy tried and grab Natsu.

"_Waa! I feel a shock go through my arms as you touched me!"_ Natsu said as he rolled farther away from Lucy.

_"What are you saying?! I'm not Laxus!"_ Lucy said also freaking out.

This kept going on for ten minutes, when Lucy got close Natsu will freak out because he will feel one of his symptoms. Lucy was unsure of what to do and was as freaked out as Natsu.

_"This sickness is worse than I thought! Just when I thought I was almost cured! Yesterday I was fine! and on our way back I was fine too!"_ Natsu said pouting and confused at himself.

_"I'm just confused as you are!"_ Lucy said.

Natsu was in a corner and Lucy was a few meters away to make sure Natsu didn't feel any of his symptoms.

_"Anyway Natsu, what are you even doing here? Why aren't you in the guild?"_ Lucy asked as she barely noticed they had made a commotion in the middle of the street were all the citizens looked at them scared and confused.

_"Oh! Don't tell anyone but I'm meeting someone!"_ Natsu said laughing, he did like secrets and surprises.

_"Who?"_ Lucy asked with the feeling something was wrong.

_"Oh! Good morning Natsu-sama!"_ a girl dressed fancy appeared behind them.

_"Yo!"_ Natsu waved back, yet showing no emotion.

_"Liliane-san!"_ Lucy turned around.

_"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?"_ Lucy said shocked, not knowing what to do.

_"Oh yes! but me and Natsu-sama have a date!"_ Liliane said blushing running to grab Natsu's arm.

Natsu's mind was still thinking of the sickness, and did not really care for what was happening, in his mind he was making a to do list, which involved him going to Wendy and ask her to check him again for which he thought his disease got worse.

_"A d-date?!"_ Lucy said shocked at what she couldn't believe what was happening.

_"Yes! but please keep it a secret from the rest!"_ Liliane said as she hold tight Natsu's arm.

_She can hold his arm like nothing but I can't_ .Lucy thought paralyzed at the scene. Again she was feeling that horrible feeling.

_"O-oh and where are y-you going?"_ Lucy said as she tried to make a cheerful voice, but she couldn't look at her face.

_"That's a secret too!"_ Liliane said blushing and smiling widely.

_"O-oh! w-well when will you come back?"_ Lucy said as she could feel as if she did not exploded that moment she would cry.

_"Its all day! we got a lot of plans, oh talking about that we have to go now! Nice seeing you again Lucy-san! Tomorrow there will be a big party!"_ Liliane said as she hold Natsu's hand to pull him away in a rush.

_"N-nat"_ Lucy wanted to call out but couldn't feel the words coming out, she was just paralyzed there.

Natsu had barely noticed he was being dragged away, until he turned around to call Lucy.

_"Lucy! We will definitely figure this out! We are a team after all!"_ Natsu yelled smiling at her.

Lucy felt as if she got bitten by a dog and then the same dog was licking the wound.

_"A team... that's all we are...a team. Friends."_


	24. Chapter 24: The Date !

**Authors Note: Man I'm tired its 2 am here, sorry if I misspell things, and sorry if I get outta character. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: The Date?!**

* * *

_"Let's go Natsu-sama!"_ Liliane said cheerfully as she blushed at Natsu.

_"Are you sure Lucy isn't better at these things?_ I'm sure she will be a lot more help than me." Natsu asked.

_"No, no it has to be you Natsu-sama."_ Liliane said with a very serious tone.

_"We have to pick out things for the party and since its Natsu-sama he will definitely be of most helpful!"_ Liliane said as she grabbed Natsu's hand.

_"Don't you have servants and people that can plan it out?"_ Natsu said as he pulled his hand away, he wasn't really into the whole thing, all he wanted to do is go fix his disease and go take a mission with Lucy, since these days it has been weird.

_"Yes...but this is the first time I get to plan something by myself, and grandfather approved."_ Liliane said with sad eyes. If it was a normal guy, the guy would have basically fallen for the girl in a second.

_"Oh, well whatever lets just do this fast."_ Natsu said dense as ever, all he wanted to do was go back to the guild.

_"Y-yeah lets go to dinner! and see all the types of food we can bring!"_ Liliane said trying to make Natsu exited.

_"Food! yeah! oh but you have to bring oily food!"_ Natsu said smiling widely.

Liliane eyes shined as she felt she got Natsu's attention.

_"Why oily food?_"Liliane said smiling.

_"Lucy's favorite food is everything oily! hahaha its weird!"_ Natsu said laughing, walking away and making his way to the restaurant.

_"Lucy?"_ Liliane said in a whisper.

Liliane and Natsu got into the restaurant and Natsu ordered the whole menu surprising Liliane with his appetite. Natsu was eating in full speed, dropping the food everywhere and getting himself all dirty.

_"My! Natsu-sama you are just like a kid!"_ Liliane said as she giggled.

_"Eh? yeah that's what Lucy says all the time, except she kicks and scolds me and Happy, she's a violent woman!"_ Natsu said as he went in to dig once more.

_"O-oh I see..."_ Liliane said faking a smile.

_"Is there any hobbies you enjoy Natsu-sama?"_ Liliane said trying to keep the conversation going.

_"Yeah! Going on adventures with Lucy and Happy, playing games with Lucy, bothering Lucy, fighting and playing pranks at Lucy! The last one is my favorite!"_ Natsu said while eating with his mouth open.

_"I see.."_ was all that Liliane said.

After they ate Liliane had decided to go see live performances and decide the music they were going to play.

_"What do you think Natsu-sama? What music do you like?"_ Liliane said looking at Natsu with hopeful eyes, she wasn't going to loose.

_"Dunno me. You should get some ball music and fun music, Lucy likes dancing she's good at it. Lucy used to be rich so she knows all those stuff. Actually she tried to teach me to dance but I ended stepping on her feet hahahahahahaha."_ Natsu said as his mind returned to that time.  
_"Oh, okay."_ Liliane said. Liliane was receiving so much glances by so much guys but none from the guy next to her.

After the life performance Natsu and Liliane were walking through the streets when suddenly Natsu ran.

_"Natsu-sama! where are you going?"_Liliane said hurrying herself to Natsu who had stopped himself in front of a building.

_"A bookstore? I didn't knew Natsu-sama read?"_ Liliane said surprised.

_"I don't! Lucy does! she told me to get her this book, since I get bored with books if I read them by myself, I only pay attention when Lucy reads it out-loud to me and is the author she told me likes."_ Natsu said as he pointed at a book that was being displayed.

_"Wait a second, I'm gonna go and buy it!"_ Natsu said as he rushed to the book store.

_"Why is it always her?"_ Liliane said as she stared angryly at the floor until Natsu came out happily.

_I'm not gonna loose._ Liliane thought.

_"Natsu-sama do you want to go to the park, I've never been there and I heard the tree's are beautiful."_ Liliane said as she grabbed Natsu's hand to pull him once more.

_"Sure!"_ Natsu said smiling.

_"Okay!"_ Liliane said blushing madly at what she thought was Natsu's charming smile.

In the park Liliane grabbed Natsu and didin't let go for a second.

_"Natsu-sama isn't nature beautiful! I heard there is a time when the trees leafs are like rainbow."_ Liliane said trying to set the mood.

_"Yeah they are! The first time Lucy saw them, she was sick so me and Happy got one out and placed it in a boat so it would float in the river that would lead to her house. Lucy was really surprise she liked it very much! I'm sure you would too!"_ Natsu said grabbing the book in his hands tighter.

_"Lucy-san is a a very good friend to you?"_ Liliane said, as she was about to snap.

_"Of course! She's my best friend! We are a team!"_ Natsu said, as he felt so proud he could yelled it to the world.

_"A friend?"_ Liliane said as she regained some hope.

_"Yup, my best friend! she's weird though!_" Natsu responded in the most exited voice he had made all day.

_"Is that all?"_ Liliane asked.

_"What's more is there?"_ Natsu said confused.

_"Nothing Natsu-sama there's nothing else."_ Liliane said as she grabbed Natsu's hand tighter.

After the walk in the park they went and decide the tables and chairs, Liliane was very picky about the flowers and colors she wanted it to be perfect.

_"What color should the covers be?"_ Liliane said showing Natsu who was bored to death at the corner of the store.

_"Hmm..."_ Natsu said snapping from his daze, he really wanted the day to be over.

_"Red right?"_ Liliane asked.

_"Hmm... no, blue, yellow and pink!"_ Natsu said cheerfully.

_"Eh? So many colors are those your favorite colors or Lucy's?"_ Liliane said hoping to hear an answer that would stop containing a certain stellar mage name.

_"Nope!"_ Natsu said.

"Then why?" Liliane said in relief.

_"Blue is Lucy's favorite color, but it will represent Happy, yellow for Lucy and pink for me. Its our team!"_ Natsu said happily and cheery he couldn't wait and go to Lucy and show her the book.

_Lucy's bed sounds comfortable right now,_ Natsu thought.

_"Oh! I seeee...tch."_ Liliane said.

_"What flowers Natsu-sama should I choose?"_ Liliane said in the last few pieces of patience she had.

_"I don't know... you can choose anything..._

Just when she finally got an answer unrelated to Lucy her eyes sparkle until she heard Natsu finish his sentence.

_"Lucy likes all types of flowers so it doesn't matter."_ Natsu said indifferent looking at the window begging the time to pass as fast as it could, it was not that he didn't like Liliane is just that he really wanted to be somewhere else, although he didn't know where exactly.

After that Liliane went quiet with frustration, if she spoke only bad things would come out.

Finally the day was turning black and it was time to end the date.

_"Man I'm tired!"_ Natsu said yawning not wanting to appear in a rush to leave the girl.

_"Me too! I'm so happy you have come with me Natsu-sama! I've always wanted to spend time like this with someone! Thanks to you the party would be a sucess!"_ Liliane said.

_"Hahahaha, no need to thank me!"_ Natsu said feeling guiltily at his feelings for wanting to end everything in that moment and escape.

_"No, I do, for saving me too! if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would have done. You know Natsu-sama I really do admire you, from the moment I saw you at the games!"_ Liliane said as she stopped in the place where they were going to separate.

_"That moment when you fought for your friends despite everyone and the public against you, that was the bravest thing I ever watched. Natsu-sama you looked like a prince!"_ Liliane said blushing madly while looking at the ground.

When she heard no response she looked up to see where Natsu was.

Natsu was asleep standing up!

_"Natsu-sama!"_ Liliane said in frustration.

_"Hmm...Oh I fell asleep standing! kahahahah! What were you saying?"_ Natsu said snapping from his five minute nap.

Before Liliane could answer Natsu said.

_"Oh! well would you look at the time! I have to go now!"_ Natsu said as he felt he was finally free.

_"Wait, your house is the other way?!"_ Liliane said.

_"How do you know that?"_ Natsu asked confused.

_"Y-You told me!"_ Liliane said panicking.

_"Oh I did? I guess I did."_ Natsu said.

_"I'm going this way because I'm crashing at Lucy's! Her bed is the best!"_ Natsu said as he turned around to start walking away.

_"WHAT?! Do you always sleep together!?"_ Liliane said in shock.

_"Yeah! I practically live there!"_ Natsu said smiling.

_"Well see ya tomorrow at the party!"_ Natsu said as he ran as fast as he could where his heart was beating to.

_"W-w"_ Before Liliane could hold him back Natsu was in no sight to be seen.  
_  
"Why!? Is it her?! It's always Lucy this Lucy that! Gosh she's so annoying! If only she was outta the picture! I won't loose to her!"_ Liliane said as she kicked the floor in frustration.

Far in a corner was a girl who was good, good at stalking that is.

She had seen them eating dinner while on her way to see her beloved, and since then she followed.

The bluenett stood in shock as she had always knew Liliane was fake.

_I knew it!_ the water mage thought.

Although she didn't really know what to do with the acquired information.

The girl name Juvia decided that tomorrow she would stop whatever Liliane was planning definitely.


	25. Chapter 25: We Are A Team

**CHAPTER 25: We Are A Team**

* * *

_After I saw Natsu with Liliane on a date, I couldn't bare it so I returned back home. Why would I say bare? What do I have to bare with? It's confusing. I have been in my bed for hours and all I can think of is the date. Just thinking that Natsu is on a date is weird. Natsu on a date?! when did that happened? I thought he was dense? Did he hit puberty or something? Geez its all his fault for suddenly freaking me out with his disease and then leaving. I wonder how's the date going? Does he even know its a date? he looked dense as always. If he does know he's on a date, those that mean he likes her? Did he fell for her at sight? Natsu did? Well either way she obviously likes him. Who would have thought someone would like Natsu that way? I never thought... it was possible? I bet right now their holding hands and she's tripping with something going"kyaa" and Natsu saving her like a prince, and I bet if she gets cold Natsu would let her borrow his scarf, and if something happens he would hug her to reassure her..._

_It feels lonely... ...Lonely? Why am I lonely? It's not like if Natsu gets a girlfriend it will be different between us! Getting a girlfriend, I mean he's already at that age he falls in love and... If he does get a girlfriend things will definitely change...Natsu won't go much on missions with me, Natsu wont hang out with me all day, he wont invade my room without my permission...he won't crawl into my bed and keep me warm...he wont come and save me first...would he even care? I wouldn't matter, would I? If Natsu gets a girlfriend he would leave me wouldn't he..._

_Lucy! what's wrong with you don't cry! Why are you crying?! No tears stop. Don't. Its just that it hurts! My heart hurts for some reason! I can't stop thinking! Why?! No tears stop. Stop! If I cry there's no Natsu to hold me! I'm just tired that's all its normal to feel lonely I mean we are best friends and all...but my heart hurts... Why?_

_*sob**hic*_

_"Don't go..." *hic*_ Lucy said as she hold herself in a ball inside her bed.

_*KNOCK KNOCK!*_

_"Who? Is it?"_ Lucy said taking her tears away and removing the covers off.

It was already night and she hadn't even noticed.

When she looked around there she saw him, in the moonlight on her window smiling at her, telling her to open the window.

"_Natsu!"_ Lucy yelled as she opened the window.

_"What are you doing here? What about your date?!"_ Lucy said as she was in complete shock.

_"Lucy! why is it so dark in here? What date? If you're talking about that meeting it ended already, and I'm here for a sleep over!"_ Natsu said jumping on Lucy's bed.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy said as she was unsure of what to do.

_"Don't I make you sick?"_ Lucy said as that was the first thing that she was able to word out.

_"Heh, who cares! Besides your bed is the best!"_ Natsu said as he let his head fall into Lucy's pillow.

In a second though he stood up again.

_"Lucy where you crying? no...are you crying?"_ Natsu said scared.

_"Eh? just a little I did, its nothing!"_ Lucy said nervously because she just remembered why she was crying for.

_"Lucy you've been down since days before, especially today, is there something wrong?"_ Natsu said as he looked at Lucy seriously.

_"N-No not at all."_ Lucy said as she looked away from Natsu's piercing eyes.

_"By the way Lucy I'm sorry at that time I told you , you made me sick, I didn't worded properly and I hurt you, also when I told you, you distracted me, I just didn't wanted to loose focus and get you hurt. I'm sorry if that's what got you down, that's why today I bought you a gift for saving me that time!"_ Natsu said grinning widely.

Lucy could have sworn Natsu was sparkling.

_"A gift?"_ Lucy asked nervous and paralyzed as her heart beat fast.

_"Yeah here! A book from the author you like!"_ Natsu said as he took the book out giving it to Lucy.

**_He was thinking of me? He remembered..._**  
**_Oh I see..._**  
**_I get it..._**  
**_It was always there..._**  
**_Was it so hard to admit it?..._**  
**_I was in denial all this time... that's why..._**  
**_How could I dismiss it? He's done so much for me... so much that_**  
**_I understand now..._**

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Lucy laughed, shocking Natsu.

_"L-Lucy whats wrong what's so funny?"_ Natsu said as he moved his hands unsure of what to do.

Tears started falling as raindrops on Lucy's face,one by one, glowing with the moonlight making Lucy's blond hair sparkle as the sun and her eyes filled with light. Her cheeks were burning red and her expression was something Natsu had never seen.

_"L-Lucy you're crying?"_ Natsu said as it was the only thing he managed to say.

_"Its fine."_ Lucy said smiling, even though she was crying, it wasn't because she was sad it was because she was happy.

_"But!"_ Natsu protested still hypnotized by her.

_"I'm just so happy!"_ Lucy said holding the book tightly with her hands.

_"Thank you so much!"_ Lucy said as she jumped on her bed to hug Natsu tightly, leaving a stone Natsu unable to move or think.

_"Hehe... Natsu."_ Lucy said as she giggled at Natsu being paralyzed like stone.

After Natsu returned to his senses, Lucy read a few chapters of the book he bought, until Natsu fell asleep on her bed.

Lucy turned off the lights and made Natsu get under the blankets, then she herself got in.

Lucy made her way to Natsu, like always warming her up.

In the middle of the night, all you heard was a small whisper.

_**"Nee...Natsu I love you."**_


	26. Chapter 26: All This Time

**Authors Note: Hey I'm sorry for not writing sooner I had a lot of homework and tests. Then I had some problems but here's a chapter. Please enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and faves and follows. NALU FTW! Lol I really am writing it as I go along, I have no idea how I'm gonna end this. hahahahaha.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: All This Time**

* * *

Lucy woke up as she felt Natsu was still sleeping next to her.

_It's warm, next to Natsu,even if it was a few days we had been in such an awkward situation it felt as forever. I can't believe all this time I have been in love with him. All this time, its a little embarrassing but somehow I'm very happy. This is the first time I have fallen in love with someone, and that person is Natsu. That Natsu! I think a part of me always knew but I'm a little stubborn. _

_All my worries seem silly now. I feel kind of stupid?_

_Well it doesn't matter now._

Lucy snuggled against a sleeping Natsu. Lucy had not been wanting to open her eyes and ruin her dream, she knew if she did there would be a part of her that would freak out and go crazy. For now she just appreciated the calm morning.

_Natsu is so warm...I just can't believe this I'm in love with Natsu. With Natsu! The Natsu that inconsiderate of his surrounding, no manners Natsu, hot tempered Natsu, stupid Natsu..._  
_but..._  
_Kind Natsu, cute Natsu, loving Natsu... brave, nice, sweet, protective, strong willed, and most of all is just him._

Lucy could feel as her face went red but even then she did not want to open her eyes. She just screamed in her mind the weird feeling.

_I love Natsu. I love Natsu! Kyaaaaa! hehehehe._ Lucy thought as she smiled and she blushed snuggling close to Natsu.

_Wow now that I think about it he's very build up. His muscles are so formed..._  
_Stop Lucy! Don't be a perv!_ Lucy thought as she stopped her thoughts.

_Does love does this to you? ...love?...hehehehehe I'm in love with Natsu_! Lucy thought as she quietly giggled a little.

_But what am I going to do now? Do I confess? So fast? what if he rejects me? Wouldn't this get between our friendship? If he rejects me, does that mean he does love Liliane or someone else like Lisanna? No, no Lisanna is just a childhood friend, but Liliane is...No he said it was a meeting so he definitely doesn't know it was a date. It seems she hasn't confessed, but I wonder why they met up? It annoying...hehehehehehe I'm jealous. I finally understand Juvia._

Lucy's emotion was running like a roller-coaster and it was barely morning.

_Ah! but there's also that weird things he gets when I'm near him. We need to check that sickness he gets when I'm near. It is obviously there but I'm not sure what it is. What if he would have to avoid me from now on because I somehow hurt him? No.. Natsu wouldn't do that._

_Anyway I should take him to Wendy and I should go research this, since its been going now for some few days. It's worrying but somehow now that I know that I love him, things feel so calm. Like there is nothing that can take this feeling away._

_All this time hehe._

Lucy had somehow ended up hugging Natsu, not letting him go, as she memorized his warmth, his smell, his body, being in love made everything strange for Lucy.

_Oh yeah! The party! its today! I forgot about it! ever since I realized I love Natsu I had completely forgotten about everything, because of love... heh._

Lucy was just so happy.

_They said the party started at night, and since the morning Liliane was going to close the guild to change it up. She is rich alright. I heard she contracted people for decorations and what-not. I really don't want to go, but I'm not backing off so quickly. _

_I just realized I love Natsu, and I'm not gonna let that end so fast before I even confess!_  
_When do people confess? Kyaaaaaa! I have to confess! confess? I'm getting nervous just thinking about it._ Lucy freaked out.

Lucy was in her dream world as she suddenly felt as if two arms pulled her closer, placing hands on her hips.

_Natsu!_ Lucy thought not moving an inch. _Was he awake!? Does he know I've been snuggling and hugging him for the past hour!_ Lucy was to scared to check.

_"Hmmm...Lucy"_ Natsu whispered as if he was just waking up.

_"Lucy..."_ Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy close to his face and her whole body pressed against made Natsu have a heart attack.

_"Lucy!"_ Natsu let go as he jumped from the bed, removing his grip from Lucy and Lucy from his.

_"N-natsu"_ Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes pretending she had been asleep all that time.

_"Whats the matter?"_ Lucy said as she felt worried Natsu had noticed her hugging him.

_"N-n-nothing. G-good m-m-morning!"_ Natsu said as he felt his face go hot and he kept getting so nervous his whole body trembled and his hand became sweaty.

_"M-morning"_ Lucy said as she saw Natsu.

_Wow how cute ..he has bed hair...Wait Lucy! this is not the time to go in daze. Concentrate!_

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes both unsure what to say. Natsu was too freaked out by waking up and finding himself hugging Lucy, and Lucy was too nervous because there was no way she could dismiss her new found feelings.

_"S-so d-did you sleep well?"_ Lucy said as she got up her bed and made her way to the kitchen and make some food to make it less awkward.

_"Y-y-yeah hahahahaa you're bed is the best!"_ Natsu said following her cue.

_"You know this is not a daily basis thing, its just this time!"_ Lucy said as she thought of things she usually said,but later regretting her words.

_"Yup! I know!"_ Natsu said as he smiled with relief that the awkwardness was fading.

_"Anyway since the guild is closed, we should eat breakfast here."_ Lucy said as she just wanted to spend more time with him.

_"Okay!"_ Natsu said.

As they ate everything was looking normal , until Lucy somehow ended up touching Natsu's hand as he had passed her his dishes.

_"Wah!"_ Natsu said backing away.

"_What?"_ Lucy said confused.

_"A-again I can feel this weird thing in my face and chest!"_ Natsu said touching his face.

As Lucy unconsciously once again touched his forehead to make sure he really didn't just have some cold, although it would be weird because his power is fire.

_"Whaaa! Lucy! its getting weird I can hear my heartbeat!"_ Natsu said as he backed even farther away.

_"Calm down!"_ Lucy said as she got a little more worried.

_"Y-yeah but Lucy every time you touch me I feel strange."_ Natsu said as he avoided her worried eyes. Natsu can feel as if his body had become weak.

_"B-but."_ before Lucy can finish Natsu said.

_"W-well I should go home! I didn't tell Happy I was going to sleep over. I'll also see Wendy and take medicine or something. Don't worry about it."_ Natsu said as he ran as fast as he can to the window.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy said as she saw him jump from her window.

Natsu was running as fast as he could.

_"Natsu! I'll see you at the party! Don't be late! and hurry up and get cured ,you owe me a dance!"_ Lucy yelled concerned but still faintly blushing as she realized her bold invitation.

Natsu turned around and smiled so bright.

_"Aye!"_ Natsu said as he looked at Lucy, before he ran again because he felt as his heart was going to burst after he saw her getting hit by morning light and it reminded him of last night when Lucy smiled and cried.

Despite his concern over the thing he felt, he was somehow he, himself, very happy.

Back in the guild, Liliane planned the whole setting with her servants.

_"Okay everyone! Remember when the slow dance starts one of you will pull Lucy-san out of the dance-floor, do you understand?!_" Liliane said as a spoiled brat would.

_"I won't loose to her. I love Natsu-sama more than her!"_ Liliane said.

_"This plan will go exactly as I want."_ Liliane said as she kept giving orders.


	27. Chapter 27: Lucy, Do Your Best!

**Authors Note: I'm so happy that my school got cancelled today, I can write more!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: Lucy, Do Your Best!**

* * *

Everything was ready. Fairy Tail had been remodeled just for that night. The party seemed more like a ball than a usual party at Fairy Tail's. Everything was twinkling and sparkling. It was like a scene from a fairy tale, which is kind of ironic. The place smelled like flowers, everything was beautiful the tables were decorated with golden blankets and red roses absolutely everywhere. There was somehow a chandelier in the ceiling of Fairy Tail. Everything was just so beautiful and clean. The place was just perfect, from the window you saw the sparkling stars everywhere it was like the world had decided to become even more beautiful.

Like Liliane had told everyone to come elegant they all did. The guys were in suits and the girls had went all out.

Liliane stood outside in a beautiful pink dress, as she too had gone all out, and she wanted to wait for everyone before she opened the door and present them the new guild.

Mostly everyone had arrived Macao, Romeo, Wakaba, Max, Freedus, Nab, Vijeeter,Elfman, Master, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Warren, Bisca, Asuka, Alzack, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Jet, Droy, Kinana, Levy, Pantherlily,Wendy, Carla, Evergreen and Laki.

Erza had just arrived and as she saw the little gossip of the female mages she decided to go speak to this girl who had been so eagerly awaited by all the girls.

_"Hello."_ Erza said walking up to her.

_"Erza Scarlet! Hello!"_ Liliane said as she thought she had forgotten there were beautiful girls at Fairy Tail.

_"I just wanted to thank you for doing all of this, it is kind of you."_ Erza said.

_"N-no its okay I really wanted to do this! Ah! I forgot to introduce myself"_ Liliane said as she acted all cute.

_"Um..Everyone! Hello! I'm Liliane Amoure! I thank you all for coming and allowing me this selfish wish! After I open the doors please enjoy yourselves!"_ Liliane said bowing to the current member who were talking waiting for everyone.

The guys were just commenting how cute she was when they got interrupted.

_"No, don't worry about it!"_ Mirajane said as she approached her. Although all she wanted was to get the juicy details.

Soon all the girls had approached the girl to see who was the so call Lucy's rival.

Gray soon arrived.

_"Hey, Whats up?"_ Gray said as he joined the circle.

_"Gray-san! you came! Thank you so much!_" Liliane said as she grabbed his hands, shocking a few people.

_"Naah, its okay."_ Gray said densely.

_"Oh damn!"_ Cana whispered to Levy.

_"I'm really glad everyone came! I have always admired everyone so much since I saw you all at the games! You are all so cool and brave!"_ Liliane said as she looked at the guys who blushed, of course not at all for being dense as they are.

_"She's good."_ Levy whispered back.

_"I don't like her."_ Laki whispered.

_"An inspiring moment for me was when Elfman-san you were so brave and strong when you fought for your sisters. That's how a real man should be!"_ Liliane said approaching Elfman who was embarrassed at the sudden compliment, making a sudden Evergreen somehow irritated.

_"And Laxus-san you are incredible defeating all those people from Raven Tail!"_ Liliane said.

_"Also one of the best moments was when Natsu-sama and Gajeel-san fought sabertooth!_" Liliane said making Levy uneasy.

From the sides, Cana laughed very hard and loud as she had head her call Natsu with an outrageous honorific.

Liliane touched Gajeel's arm.

_"You were very brave and awesome! I hear Gajeel-san, you sing very well too! I hope I can hear your songs!"_ Liliane said, making Levy mad as Gajeel blushed a little.

_"And Gray-san your fight against Sabertooth was incredible too, I'm sure you worked hard and you were so concentrated. I could feel your will just by watching the fight. You were so handsome and strong!"_ Liliane said once again holding Gray's hands.

_"T-thanks"_ Gray said uneasy pulling his hands away.

_"But of course! its because of Master Makarov and his guidance! I admire you so much because you are very wise."_ Liliane said, as Makarov said _"Aww shucks"_ and blushed, falling for her trap.

_"Oh! but there was someone I really wanted to meet."_ Liliane said making a cute gesture.

_"Who?"_ Erza said still a little confused on why there were many girls getting angry all of the sudden.

_"Mystogan! He was sure cool! I bet he's very handsome and kind. There were rumors he looked like Gerald, the fugitive, but I met Gerald once and he was very kind especially when he saved me from a few thieves in a trip I had made outside my town. He suddenly came in like a hero, he saved me and he made sure I could return home safely. I always thought he was scary but he's not ,he's very handsome. I would have fallen for him if my heart hadn't been stolen by someone else.."_ Liliane said as she blushed at the last part.

_"O-oh you met Gerald..."_ Erza said as she felt as if a flame had just started on her.

_"Yeah he was kind, he even carried me so closely when he took me home, because I had hurt my ankle."_ Liliane said not noticing Erza sudden intense aura.

_"O-oh."_ Erza said in a bitter tone.

_"Well I'm really glad I get to meet you all now."_ Liliane said giving them their killer smile.  
As she walked back to where she was originally was she tripped on a rock.  
Only to be caught by Gray.

_"Oi! be careful!"_ Gray said as he grabbed her from the waist.

_"O-oh yes, thank you very much, it seems you have been saving me often."_ Liliane giggled.

No one had noticed that Juvia had just arrived the moment Liliane tripped.

Suddenly it started raining heavily but only where Liliane was standing.

_"Kyaaaaa!"_ Liliane said as she got soaked in rain.

Juvia hid behind a tree so Gray wouldn't scold her.

_"You should go inside!"_ Erza said.

_"B-but Natsu-sama hasn't arrived."_ Liliane said as she was hit by harder rain.

_"You'll catch a cold!"_ Erza said taking the keys from Liliane and opening the door throwing Liliane inside.. not in a gentle manner.

_"WOW!"_ Everyone yelled as they all walked in the very changed guild.

_"You did all this! Its awesome!"_ Someone said.

"_Oh my! the surprise its ruined and I'm all wet."_ Liliane said as she saw the horrible mess she was in. Her special dress was ruined.

_"U-um I'm sorry everyone I'm going to go change and I'll be back."_ Liliane said as she had some of her servants follow behind her as she quickly went to the place where she kept her back up dresses. That girl was always prepared.

Back at the main hall, everyone sat awkwardly on the elegant ball room.

_"Man its tough luck to suddenly get rained like that"_ Pantherlily said.

_"Yeah, but now that I think of it its the first time I have seen a raining cloud so close ,and not only that but it followed her."_ Jet said.

_"Hello everyone!"_ Juvia said walking in the guild.

_"Ah."_ some people said realizing what had just happened.

_"Juvia."_ Gray said as he turned to look at her.

Juvia had gone all out, her dress was a soft delicate peach color, and her hair was curled, making her more beautiful than she already was.

Gray suddenly felt very uncomfortable and uneasy, for some reason he wanted to act normal but he felt he couldn't.

_"Gray-sama!"_ Juvia said happily skipping to where he was sitting like she always did.  
Despite Juvia being happy to show off in front of Gray, she was in a mission, to stop the fake Liliane.

Juvia giggled at her evil deed, telling herself she had scored.

Soon enough Happy and Natsu came in through the guilds.

_"Woah! What happened to the guild!"_ Natsu and Happy said shocked and in unison.

A few seconds later Liliane had ran out with a new dress.

_"Natsu-sama! you came!"_ Liliane said as she ran to Natsu who as always was dense.

_"Oh! yeah...um.. Lime..! Yeah Lime!"_ Natsu said as he had totally forgotten her name.

_"Liliane"_ Happy whispered as she saw Liliane face drop.

_"Oops! sorry hahahaha! Has Lucy arrived yet?"_ Natsu said ending the conversation way too fast.

_"No, she still hasn't"_ Mirajane responded as she tried to cover a few chuckles from some girls.

_"Natsu-sama, do you like the decorations!"_ Liliane said trying to get his attention.

_"Hmm...oh you didn't choose the ones you said you would."_ Natsu said a little uninterested.

_"Yeah! I decided this was the best."_ Liliane said giving him her most cute smile.

_"Cool. Did you bring oily food?"_ Natsu said ignoring her smile.

_"Yes."_ Liliane said as she was getting irritated.

"_Yeah! Anyway I'm hungry! I only ate breakfast at Lucy's and that's all I've eaten!"_ Natsu said holding his stomach.

_"By the way Wendy, this sickness of mine got activated again!"_ Natsu said concerned as he remembered.

_"Sickness?_" Liliane said.

_"Yeah! I've been having this weird fever and such ever since...when did it started? all I can remember it got worse after that competition when I was about to beat Gray's sorry ass at drinking."_ Natsu said grinning.

_"Is it serious?"_ Liliane asked trying to avoid Natsu picking a fight with Gray.

_"Nahh, its just strange and it only happens when Lucy's around for some reason."_ Natsu said leaving her to talk to Wendy.

_"Lucy?_" Liliane said confused.

_"U-um Natsu-sama if its okay for you I would like to have a d-"_ Liliane was cut off by a voice.

_"Sorry I'm late! Did I made everyone wait a lot?_ I hope you haven't eaten all the food!" Lucy came through the guilds door.

Lucy was beautiful, she wore a sparkling kind of bluish-white color. Her hair was let loose with only a sparkling headband.

_"Lucy."_ Natsu whispered.

_"Woah! The guild looks like a ball!"_ Lucy said as she saw the extreme change on the guild.

Natsu was paralyzed and couldn't move to even greet her. Natsu started panicking as he couldn't get a single word out.

_"Lucy-san you came."_ Liliane said bitterly.

_"Yeah! I couldn't miss it!"_ Lucy said as she was ready to give it all she got on the love thing.

_"Lu-chan you look beautiful!"_ Levy said rushing her to the table where everyone sat.

_"Hehe, you flatter me."_ Lucy said as she looked around to spot Natsu.

_"Natsu what are you doing? Just standing there?"_ Lucy asked blushing as she wanted him to compliment her.

_"O-oh yeah."_ Natsu said awkwardly sitting next to Lucy.

_"Are you alright?"_ Lucy said concerned getting close to Natsu's face.

_"I-I'm fine! Perfectly fine! .ha"_ Natsu said as he turned away from her gaze, he felt he couldn't even move or talk, he was nervous for some reason.

_"Natsu-sama! would you come with me? I need you to help me bringing the food that is too heavy for me"_ Liliane said interrupting them.

_"Huh? Don't you have your servants to do that?"_ Natsu said coldly.

"_Y-yeah but there is a special food especially for you, and I wanted Natsu-sama to try it before anyone else."_ Liliane said grabbing his arm to make him stand up.

_"Eeeh.."_ Natsu said in a complaining tone.

In a matter of seconds Liliane dragged Natsu to the kitchen.

Lucy was unsure what to do, she was more concerned about Natsu than her jealousy.

Before she knew it she was surrounded by the female mages and Alzack.

_"Lu-chan do your best!"_ Levy said.

_"Yeah fo your best! we support you! We're here for you!"_ The mages said.

_"Defeat her."_ Erza commanded.

_"I guess it can't be helped, Juvia will help you!"_ Juvia said.

_"D-do your best Lucy-san!"_ Wendy said blushing at the whole situation.

_"Eeeeeeeeeh?! What are you talking about?"_ Lucy said as she was confused.

Levy then whispered in her ear about them knowing that Lucy liked Natsu.

_"What!?"_ Lucy said as she blushed heavily.

_"W-when d-d-d-did ya'll know?!"_ Lucy said touching her cheeks as they burned.

_"Its very obvious Lu-chan."_ Levy said in a serious tone.  
_  
"Eeeeeeeeh! Kyaaaaaa! nooooo! its embarrassing!"_ Lucy yelled as her heart beat from her chest.

_"Lucy you have to be bold today!"_ Mira said teasingly.

_"Eeeeeh!"_ Lucy said as she couldn't catch her breath.

_"This is war."_ Erza said slamming her fist on the table.

_"Eeeeh! war!"_ Lucy said still feeling as if she could die in any moment.

_"We're with you! Do your best Lucy to confess!"_ Carla said.

_"C-c-c-confess!?"_ Lucy had just admitted she loved Natsu barely last night and now she had to confess.

_"Confess what? What are you all talking about?"_ Gray asked, as the girls had just noticed the guys were just watching them with extreme confused faces.

_"Anyway! Fight Lucy!"_ they said.

_"Don't ignore me!"_ Gray said annoyed.

_"She's a difficult opponent. She knows how to use her female charms very good."_ Levy said as she tried to analyze their opponent's strength.

_"Opponent?"_ Gray said tiredly, as he couldn't follow what was happening.

_"Gray-sama don't worry, we will definitely win!"_ Juvia said beaming a smile at Gray which shut him up.

_"W-wait don't you think this is way too fast! Why are you all mad at her?"_ Lucy said gaining her mind once again.

_"We don't like her , she's faking everything."_ Juvia said crossing her arms.

_"How do you know?"_ Lucy asked.

Then Juvia whispered what she had seen and about what she has done while they were waiting for her to open the doors. Before Lucy had arrived Juvia had passed the information to group as she couldn't hold her rage when she saw Gray holding Liliane.

_"What!"_ Lucy said in shocked, and relieved it wasn't a date.

_"What am I going to do?"_ Lucy said nervously.

_"You fight Lu-chan!"_ Levy said.

_"I'm not sure I can do that! I mean I make him sick just being nearby."_ Lucy said as her voice got smaller out of embarrassment.

"_Oh! about that don't worry, he's healthy and he's not even sick, right Wendy?_ Lisanna said.

_"What?"_ Lucy said even more confused.

_"Don't worry! you'll figure it out soon!"_ Cana said laughing.

_"Huh? What are you-"_ Lucy got interrupted by Natsu and Liliane's servants that carried the food.

_"Why the hell am I doing this?"_ Natsu complained.

_"You are so kind and strong Natsu-sama!"_ Liliane said who was carrying nothing.

_"Do your best Lucy!"_ the girls whispered as they returned to their seats.

_Even if you say that,_ Lucy thought trying to organize and understand what was happening.

The first hour was just them eating, and Liliane basically sticking to Natsu.

After they ate Liliane said it was time for the real party to start.

_This is going to be a very tiresome night,_ Lucy thought.

In the corner two voices said _"women are scary"._


	28. Chapter 28: At the Struck of Midnight

**Authors Note: Almost done, lol, man I'm tired its 4 am here, by the way this is very weird for me to say, but if you have twitter don't go complain or comment about the latest chapter, Hiro Mashima had just complained of people reading it illegally. So you get where I'm going with this, if he finds out we are all screwed also not all japanese fan have read the recent chapters and we ruin it for them. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28: At the Struck of Midnight**

* * *

The dancing had just started, at first it was fun but then it became a horrible battle field.

_"Natsu-sama, please dance with me?"_ Liliane said trying to pull Natsu.

_"I don't dance."_ Natsu said not even looking at her.

_"Dance with me!"_ Droy said pulling Liliane away ordered by Levy.

_"Go Lucy!"_ Evergreen pushed her next to Natsu.

_"A-ah N-natsu!"_ Lucy said as she bumped into Natsu.

_"Lucy."_ Natsu said petrified.

_"Nee, Natsu do y-you want to dance?"_ Lucy said laughing nervously.

_"O-okay...,"_ Natsu said as he tried to move his feet or even talk at the least.

Before Lucy could have grabbed Natsu's hand, Liliane appeared from behind, pulling Natsu into the dance-floor.

_"Not fair Lucy-san I asked first!"_ Liliane said in a cute pouting voice.

Not even a second later Liliane fell once more on the floor.

_"Are you okay?"_ Natsu said.

_"Yeah, I just fell on a puddle of water?"_ Liliane said confused.

Juvia smirked from the sidelines.

_"Oh no! I'm wet again!"_ Liliane said as she looked at herself.

_"Sorry Natsu-sama I'll go change I'll be back soon!"_ Liliane said rushing once again to change.

_"N-natsu u-um you know.."_ Lucy said unsure what to say, she had no idea what to say after she was being stared by many.

_"What is it Lucy?"_ Natsu said concerned yet still avoiding eye contact.

_"Natsu-sama!"_ Liliane said once again.

As Natsu heard her voice he jumped a little.

After an two hours of dancing, neither Lucy or Liliane were able to dance with Natsu. Liliane kept interrupting Lucy, while everyone else interrupted her.

_"Okay everybody its time for the special dance!"_ Liliane grandfather suddenly appeared.

_"Grandpa!"_ Liliane said in a joyful voice.

_"Oh, welcome Mister Amoure."_ Makarov greeted.

After some chit chat he went back to his announcement.

_"Okay children, it is time for the special dance."_ the old man, who was short and tiny said.

_"Special?_"the mages asked.

_"Yes, its special because everyone has to participate with a partner who you find in the darkness, it is said that the person you end up finding would be your fated partner for life."_ the old man said chuckling.

_"This is too fishy."_ Carla whispered.

"_Anyway lets start!"_ the old man said, and the lights went off.

Before Lucy could run to find Natsu someone grabbed her shutting her mouth with his hand. Lucy was being pulled away and she couldn't do anything. Lucy looked for her keys and as she tried to call her celestial spirits she couldn't.

_My magic!? I can't use it! Natsu! _Lucy tried to yell but it was impossible.

Soon the lights were turn on once again, and a dizzy Natsu was being pulled by Liliane.

_"What!"_ Levy said.

_"W-where's Lucy-san?"_ Wendy whispered.

The music started and everyone was still confused.

"_What do we do?Lucy's not here!"_ Laki said.

_"I can't smell her!"_ Wendy said getting scared.

The only couple dancing was Natsu and Liliane, and Natsu looked dizzy and uncaring like he was in a trance once again, he was mostly being pulled by Liliane who looked way too happy.

_"I can't use my magic!"_ the mages said, while the guys were once again confused, they thought they were going to dance but they were abandoned, even Gray.

_"Could she had done this!"_ Erza said ready for a fight. Then as she looked up she saw the old man Amoure chuckling.

_"No it wasn't her it was him! Remember he's a powerful mage!"_ Erza said.

_"We need to find Lucy!"_ Mirajane said.

"_No, he will notice! it may be more dangerous without magic, a few need to stay to cover and pretend we haven't noticed."_ Erza ordered.

_"Juvia will go and find her!"_ Juvia said rushing to the exit.

The rest went to their dancing partners and force them to dance.

* * *

_"Aaaaah! where the hell am I?!"_ Lucy yelled as she was blind-folded.

_"Shush! Don't you see the position you are at!"_ a manly voice said.

_"Who the hell are you!"_ Lucy yelled.

_"Shut up."_The voice commanded.  
_  
"What's your goal?"_ Lucy pressured, as she moved around to find a way to her keys.

_"None of your business."_ The voice said.

_"Let me go!"_ Lucy said as she kept trying to untie herself.

"_Shut up! you're not in danger! after the party ends we will let you go!"_ the voice said irritated.

_"W-why?_" Lucy said confused.

_"Because your in my lady Liliane-sama's way!"_ the voice said.

_"L-liliane?"_ Lucy said shocked.

_"Liliane-sama fell in love at first sight with Natsu Dragneel and after this she has been planing everything to get him. How brave of her."_ the voice said proudly.

_"Planned? Did she plan this from the beginning?"_ Lucy said angered.

_"Of course! Since the mission, of course she was funded by her generous grandfather."_ the voice said.  
_"Master Amoure pretended to be desperate and begged Makarov to help him. Although just to make sure he asked Makarov to make it an S-class mission so that boy could go to the mission. Master is such a great actor. Then they paid a few mage actors to pretend they had kidnapped her. After that infiltrated Fairy Tail's data. Liliane-sama learned everything she could about Natsu-sama and the rest of Fairy Tail. Her plan was to get friendly enough with everyone to reassure a position were she could visit Fairy Tail everyday and make Natsu-sama fall for Liliane-sama. Everything was going according to her plans until, yesterday, when she learned before making Natsu-sama love her she has to get rid of you."_

_"That doesn't make any sense! Why just right now?"_ Lucy said panicking.

_"Because Master will use his love spell. it has to be at twelve, don't you know his name is "Amoure" he can manipulate people's feelings. After we were able to get nullification barrier that will make you all unable to use magic until master himself commands it to come down. In those few minutes before twelve master would make his spell and it will hit Natsu-sama!"_ the man said laughing as he thought it was the most greatest thing in the world.

_"N-no! you can't! untie me this instant!"_ Lucy yelled.

_"You wish blondie!"_ the man said.

Lucy could feel as tears were starting to form when suddenly she heard the man yell.

In a matter of minutes Juvia had arrived, saving Lucy.

_"Juvia, how? you can't use magic!"_ Lucy said overjoyed as she was so happy.

_"Ah. Its because Juvia was running outside of Fairy Tail till she saw Lucy in the roof of Fairy Tail, so she climbed it."_ Juvia said showing no expression.

_"Juvia I'm so glad,but we need to get to Natsu!"_ Lucy said trying to stand up when she saw the man about to hit Juvia.

_"Juvia watch out!"_ Lucy yelled when suddenly the man was thrown to the side.

_"What the hell! don't touch her, and why the hell can't I use magic!"_ Gray said.

_"Gray-sama!"_ Juvia said blushing.

_"Oi! what the hell is happening?"_ Gray said irritated.

_"I'll explain later, but we need to go save Natsu!"_ Lucy said as she had begun to climb down, normally she would scream in terror but she had not time she needed to get there and stop that spell.

* * *

In the party, Makarov had noticed something was wrong, the sharpest members of the guild had noticed the uneasiness of most female mages.

_"Old man...I can't use magic."_ Laxus whispered.

_"A nullification barrier?_" Makarov suggested.

_"I think so."_ Laxus said.

_"The girls know, Lucy, Juvia and Gray are not here."_ Makarov said looking casually.

_"What's the aim?"_ Laxus asked.

_"The guy he can manipulate feelings, that's why hes a world wide known mage. The girl obviously likes Natsu."_ Makarov said.

_"He's planing to make him fall for his granddaughter."_ Laxus said.

_"Exactly but I know that spell, it has to be done at twelve where he will be able to recite the magic spell, but right now we are in a barrier, they will take it down a few minutes before."_ Makarov said.

_"I'm guessing Lucy got taken away, and Gray and Juvia went to save her." Laxus said sighing. _

_"But with that barrier, if we cant use magic is useless, there are too many guards that had been appearing each minute."_ Makarov said.

_"I'm on it._" Laxus said quickly escaping the guild to find the way to break the barrier.

* * *

_"Laxus!"_ Gray said as he saw him walk to the front of the guild.

"_Laxus we are in trouble!"_ Gray said.

"_Yeah I know. I'm going to destroy that nullification barrier."_ Laxus said.

"_Nullification barrier?!"_ Gray,Juvia and Lucy said as they finally hit the ground.

_"You should go inside. It will be twelve soon."_ Laxus said.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy said as she ran as fast as she could.

_"Now to destroy this shitty barrier."_ Laxus said grinning.

Yeah it didn't take more than 5 minutes for Laxus to find all the people that were keeping the barrier up. _"It was scary"_ Gray said in his testimony.

* * *

11:55

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy yelled as she finally reached the inside while evading all those guards.  
The music stopped and Liliane and her grandfathers faces drop.

_"Lucy!"_ some said relieved of her safety.

_"Liliane you can't do this!"_ Lucy said marching to the dance floor, but before she could she got pulled by one of those body-guards.

_"Let her go!"_ Natsu said angrily.

_"It doesn't matter what you do, you can't use magic."_ Liliane said.

_"What the hell is all of this."_ Natsu said as he let his flames start.

_"We can use magic again!"_ everyone said.

_"What?! the barrier."_ the old man Amoure said.

"_Laxus destroyed it._" Makarov said proudly.

_"I-it doesn't matter. I can use my magic and it will be too late for him!_" Amoure said as the clock stroke twelve.

_"Stop!"_ Lucy begged.

In those seconds a pink light hit Natsu.

_"Natsu!_" everyone yelled. Natsu fell on the floor as if he was sleepy.

Liliane approached Natsu and kenneled, to wake him up.

_"Natsu-sama wake up."_ Liliane said in a very sweet evil way.

Everyone was in shock unsure what to do,they all kept quiet as they saw Natsu wake up.

Lucy who was being held by a guard, felt her heart beat she was scared, scared that Natsu will be in love with her, just because of some stupid spell.

Natsu opened his eyes.

_"Natsu-sama!"_ Liliane said blushing, hoping to see if the spell had worked.

Natsu stood up and he shacked the dirt of his clothes and soon he approached the old man Amoure.

_"I would like to ask of you..."_ Natsu said calmly showing no expression.

_"My hand in marriage!"_ Liliane said with joy.

_"Oh boy! I wasn't expecting this, hohohoh but of course I'll give her to you!"_ the old man said shaking Natsu's hand.

"_I would like to ask of you, to shut the hell up, and get the fuck outta here!"_ Natsu said as he threw the old man close to the exit.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy said relieved.

_"I-it didn't work! Why?"_ Liliane said disappointed.

Soon enough Fairy Tail counter attacked. Every single servant and body guard had been captured and tied up, all except for Liliane who sat in the middle of the guild speechless.

_"It's not fair.."_ Liliane said as she started crying.

_"I love Natsu-sama so much, even more than Lucy!"_ Liliane said crying as she was angry.

Natsu of course was to busy hitting a guy to hear the last part.

_"I did everything to be with him!"_ Liliane said hitting the floor.

Lucy approached her with a sad looked on her face, she understand her feelings but she too had them.

"_You would have been unhappy if Natsu would have fallen in love with you like that. It will be fake and untrue."_ Lucy said as she sat in front Liliane.

_"You can't force someone to fall in love with you."_ Lucy said seriously.

_"But I-"_ Liliane said interrupted.

_"But nothing, back at the volcanoe, Natsu almost died by falling in. He almost died!"_ Lucy said as she remembered she was so scared to loose Natsu.

_"But I need him. He's my prince!"_ Liliane said.

"_Natsu is not a prince, Natsu is just Natsu, nothing else and nothing more."_ Lucy said.

_"Natsu's human and he's weak and stupid, if you only want Natsu just so he can be in your delusional dreams , I wont give him ,to such a selfish love!"_ Lucy said as she had made her position stated.

Natsu of course had somehow ended with a brawl against Gray and was not listening.

_"Sorry but I needed to be serious with you this time."_ Lucy said as she patted her head.

Liliane cried and cried ashamed of her doings.

"_Don't worry Fairy Tail forgives you,"_ Lucy said smiling at her.

* * *

After they had talked Makarov gave the order for them to be released without charges with only one condition, and that was to never come to Fairy Tail for quests.

Before Liliane left, she gave ,Natsu who was confused, a hug, telling him she was sorry.

Although somehow they had avoided such a great storm, the guild was a mess and they were all just so tired so they decided all to go home.

* * *

On the way back Liliane who was still crying.

_"Grandpa why didn't the spell work?"_ Liliane asked.

"_I think its because he had already found his destined partner."_ he said patting Liliane who was crying.

_"Grandpa next time I will truly fall in love with someone."_ Liliane said.

_"I hope so, because we have learned a lesson and we can't do such things anymore"_ he said.

_"Yeah..."_ Liliane said as tears fell her cheeks, more than heartbroken she was ashamed.


	29. Chapter 29: The Letter

**Authors Note: Hey, please enjoy! Also let me know if I get outta character I'm trying to keep them how they are kinda supposed to act like. Anyway thanks for reviews, faves & follows. This chapter is short though. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 29: The Letter**

* * *

_Dear Mother:_

_A lot has happened in a matter of days, and I can tell life is going to get messier._

_First for some reason Natsu had been acting weird, according to him I make him sick, somehow I can't touch him or get so close because he gets a fever and he feels his heart go crazy. Then because he was worried it was contagious he refused to take me with him. After me and Juvia followed he told me I distracted him. Soon later he acted normal after I saved him from falling in that volcano. In bad luck we met Liliane Amoure, who had fallen in love with Natsu after she saw him in the games, so she begged her rich, powerful grandfather to help her out. They planed a mission in which they begged master to tell Natsu it was an S-class one. Later after we saved her she flirted ,got somehow a "date" with Natsu and pushed the master to let her have a great party-ball, in which she had this great plan. There I got kidnapped, they locked everyone in a nullification barrier, making magic useless, and they planed to use this spell that works at twelve to make Natsu fall in love with her. Thank god, somehow that didn't happen, and everything ended safely._

_Somehow between all that I realized all that time I was in love with Natsu, and not only that but most of the guild knows, well all the female mages, Alzack, probably Master, maybe Laxus and Happy._

_Mother I'm not sure what I'm going to do, confessing I love him is too difficult and I'm not ready to place our friendship in line. After all he is my best friend and the reason I'm here right now, but what if someone like Liliane Amoure appears again and this time he actually likes her, I can't bare the thought. Also I mean I have never fallen in love with someone, I don't know nothing from love. Its different from everything I have read. Also I'm not sure if I'm ready to get in a relationship. I'm afraid._

_Well Mother I'm going to relax today, and go one step at a time. First I'll go to the guild and cure that messed up sickness Natsu says he has. Then from there I'll let things go, and hopefully one day I will be able to confess to him. Wish me luck Mother!_

_Love, yours truly,_

_Lucy_

* * *

Lucy once again walked her way to Fairy Tail, where she hoped nothing strange would happen.

Somehow those peaceful days seem very far away. All Lucy wanted to do was relax and maybe go on a mission like old times. Lucy let herself enjoy the morning air, it was peaceful and calm.

In the way to Fairy Tail guild she found herself day dreaming.

Day dreaming of a certain salamander that is.

Soon enough she found herself in front of the guild, she grabbed her courage, and marched right in.

Lucy was going to let destiny have its way.


	30. Chapter 30: Sleep Over?

**Authors Note: I'm sorry the story is slow, I'm really trying to hurry it up.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30: Sleep over?**

* * *

_"Natsu!"_ Erza said slamming her hands on the table Natsu was laying himself on.

_"What?"_ Natsu said a little annoyed and lazy because she had disturbed his day dreaming.

Most of the guild were relieved that at least Natsu was responding that time despite his dazed look.

_"Today we will make you understand your so call sickness!"_ Erza said.

_"Oh! you know what I have?! How do I cure it?"_ Natsu said jumping, to the floor to stand in front of Erza.

_"Natsu you need to understand that what you have is not even a sickness, well maybe a little, but is not a disease that will affect your health."_ Erza said placing her hands on Natsu's shoulders.

"I don't get it." Natsu said confused.

_"You see..."_ Erza said before she continued Lucy came in the guild, obviously taking all of Natsu's attention.

_"Good Morning Everyone! Wow the guild looks like before!"_ Lucy said smiling at them.

_"L-lucy g-g-good m-morning!"_ Natsu said rushing to greet her like always. Although his legs were very bad coordinated because once she saw her, he felt his legs loose strength and the image of her last night appeared.

_"G-good morning."_ Lucy said also like Natsu.

_Damn I had forgotten that I can't even look at him. I can't even talk properly. Act normal. Act normal. How can I act normal when everyone is staring with a grin in their face! Its soo embarrassing!_ Lucy though.

_"Y-ya know N-natsu um... I-I wanted to a-ask"_ Lucy said until Gray came in flying because he somehow got in a fight with the guys.

_"Bastard! Why the hell!? Are you picking a fight!"_ Natsu said as he jumped into the fight leaving a flustered Lucy.

_"Lu-chan! we need to talk!"_ Levy said grinning evilly giving Lucy the chills.

Levy grabbed Lucy's arm and rushed her to the little group of way too exited women.

_"Yo! Lucy did you confess?"_ Cana said loudly, making some of the boys listen yet pretended not to hear.

_"Cana!"_ Lucy said trying to shut Cana up so Natsu wouldn't hear.

_"It can't be helped we all are betting who confesses first!"_ Cana said laughing as she had a little too much to drink.

_"Betting!_" Lucy said in surprise yet trying to get everyone to whisper.

"_Nee Lu-chan give us the details, last night we were working so hard to give you a dance, so we deserve to know everything"_ Levy said teasingly.

_"Details?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Of course, when and how, when did you realize you had feeling for him?"_ Mirajane said as she closed the bar to get into the conversation.

In the far distance Natsu heard Mirajanes word making him loose focus on the fight and ended getting hit.

_"No! Don't talk about it! he might hear!"_ Lucy said freaking out.

_"Awww, but I want to know!"_ Lisanna said.

_"C'mon Lucy after all we did for you last night, all we want to know is when you fell for him."_ Evergreen said, who somehow had sneaked into the conversation.

_"B-but,I -I-I-I-I can't say it."_ Lucy said.

_"Juvia can say it all the time."_ Juvia said in a forceful way.

_"Yeah Juvia says she likes Gray all the time."_ Bisca said.

_"Juvia doesn't like Gray-sama."_ Juvia said loud enough for Gray to hear who that time he himself lost focus of the fight. Because there was alot of noise he couldn't hear the last part of what Juvia had said.

_"Juvia doesn't like Gray-sama, Juvia loves Gray-sama!"_ Juvia said blushing and once again going to Gray land.

_"Y-yeah but he might hear!"_ Lucy said protesting.

_"Then... Lets have a girl's sleep over!"_ Levy suggested.

_"That sounds like a great idea, its important for team mates to bond. Don't you think so, Lucy?"_ Erza said.

_"I-I guess.."_ Lucy said feeling her soul leave her body.

_"Besides we need to plan your attack!"_ Mirajane said excitedly.

_"Attack?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Of course! How are you going to confess!"_ Mirajane said.

_"Um..."_ Lucy said getting interrupted.

_"Everyone! All the female- mages will be having a sleep over tonight. No men allowed of course since its on Fairy Tail Hills. For the time being the bar will be closed. Don't destroy anything."_ Mirajane said.

Before the men could complain the women rushed to prepare for the party.  
Although no one had noticed a very shocked Natsu and Gray.


	31. Chapter 31: Nice Guys

**CHAPTER 31: Nice Guys**

* * *

_"Its unfair! I was going to ask Lucy to go on a mission"_ Natsu complained, letting his body disappointingly fall on the table.

_"Natsu how were you going to do that, when you freak out the moment she touches you? Last time you didn't take her because of that."_ Happy said biting his fish.

_"Its not my fault! I don't understand this thing! If I'm not sick like Erza said, then what the hell do I have!"_ Natsu said frustrated.

_"Geez Natsu your so dense!"_ Happy said.

_"Nee Happy, w-who's the guy Lucy likes?"_ Natsu asked feeling his cheeks go red.

_"Dunno. Why does it bother you?"_ Happy said smirking.

_"No! I was just asking! Why would it bother me?"_ Natsu yelled as he felt embarrassed.

_"I J-just wanted to know, cus I don't know him."_ Natsu said in a whisper.

In Natsu's mind something was bothering him. He couldn't understand, but all he knew was that Lucy was going to confess because she had fallen for someone who he did not knew.

It irritated him, deep inside him for some reason it made him uneasy.

While Natsu had a battle with his mind on the other side of the room sat Gray who was in deep though.

_So she doesn't like me anymore, I mean of course, a girl can't wait forever. It makes sense. I wanted her to leave me alone anyway. Yup, its cool._

_"Whats wrong with them?"_ Jet and Droy asked.

_"Dunno."_ Gajeel said eating his usual meal.

_" I heard the girls where going shopping for today."_ Macao said.

_"I think Mira-chan got some drinks and all, she was so cute."_ Wakaba said.

_"Man I'm jealous I wish I could go."_ Warren said.

"_We can go peek again."_ Droy said.

_"No, Erza-nee will kill you"_ Romeo said

That moment Natsu and Gray stood up, and eyed each other. They gave each other a nod.

Their excuses were this:

1. They were going to go protect them from getting peeked because they are nice guys.

2. Natsu had to get cured and Erza knew how, according to him.

3. If he doesn't get cured, the thing can be contagious.

4... They'll think about that one later.

All they needed to do was wait for night time.

Natsu and Gray, pulling Happy ran from the guild.

_"Master Natsu & Gray, are acting strange"_ Max said.

_"Geez, these youngsters, I forgot to teach them about that hohoho."_ Makarov said.

The girls all day had gone all out, to buy food, drinks and everything they could imagine. All for the night, were they were going to make Lucy spill all the details and not only that but plan Lucy's next move.


	32. Chapter 32: He Found Out!

**CHAPTER 32: He Found Out?!**

* * *

_"So Lucy talk."_ Erza commanded while she blushed for some reason.

_"E-even if you tell me I don't know what to say."_ Lucy said nervously as she played with her fingers.

All the girls were having a sleepover in Fairy Hills.

They had all taken a bath, did their beauty rituals, and now they all sat in a circle to finally hear what they were all expecting.

_"Okay, how about we ask you a question and you answer?_" Levy said.

_"But you have to answer truthfully."_ Mirajane said.

_There's no way to escape this._ Lucy thought.

_"I'll go first, when did you fall for him?_" Levy asked.

_"I-I'm not really sure."_ Lucy said as her heart went crazy.

_"Really? C'mon Lucy think harder!"_ Cana said as she opened a bottle of wine.

_When did I fall for Natsu? Was it when I realized, no I think it was before when._

Suddenly the image of when they first met came through her head. The moment when Natsu jumped in the ship when she felt helpless. After that he had grabbed her hand, running like crazy, in that moment he said he will take her to Fairy Tail with a smile. Making her dreams come true, making her feel free for the first time in her life.

_"I- I think it was the first time we met, that's when I fell for him."_ Lucy said blushing.

_"That long!"_ Wendy exclaimed.

_"Hahaha, I think so."_ Lucy said laughing nervously.

"_My turn!"_ Mirajane said.

_"When did you realized you liked him?"_ Mirajane said with sparkling eyes.

That was a question Lucy knew, for which she had realize two days ago, before the party.

_"To be honest I think I always knew, but I guess when I really needed him and at that moment he appeared."_ Lucy said getting more comfortable.

_"So have you done anything naughty I hear he sleeps with you Lucy."_ Cana said while taking a sip of her drink.

_"N-no of course not!"_ Lucy said blushing another tone of red.

_"Didn't he groped your boobs?"_ Evergreen asked.

_"No! that was an accident! Why does everyone know?!"_ Lucy said embarrassed.

_"So Lucy what do you plan to do?"_ Erza asked.

_"Like what?"_ Lucy said.

_"Confessing? When do you plan to?"_ Bisca said. At the moment Alzack took Asuka who was too young to hear this type of conversations.

_"Confess?!"_ Lucy said, she knew they were going to ask but it still shocked her to imagine herself actually confessing.

_"Of course, confessing, you will have to do it sometime."_ Laki said.

_"I agree."_ Kinana said.

_"Even if you tell me that, I don't think I can..."_ Lucy said calming herself to think seriously.

_"Lu-chan?"_ Levy said concerned at the sudden seriousness.

_"If I tell him, it might ruin our friendship. What if he rejects me? Staying near him is more important to me than to be selfish."_ Lucy said in a serious tone, despite all the joking she was really nervous and scared.

_"Also I can't imagine myself in a relationship! I mean he an I, I can't imagine it! Also if we date, we will have to hug, grab hands, k-k-k-iss and more!"_ Lucy said feeling like she wanted to melt with embarrassment.

Her statement left most of the girls blushing for their own reasons.

_"You know, even if you say that, what if another girl came in and took him."_ Cana said teasing.

_"Eh?_" Lucy said.

_"You know, if he fell in love with someone else? Wouldn't it hurt more."_Cana explained.

_"Its better to confess than wait around until its too late."_ Lisanna said making some girls feel uneasy.

_" Besides I don't think you'll get rejected."_ Mirajane said smirking.

_"E-even s-so how do I even confess? I don't know how to! "_ Lucy said grabbing her head to make herself, from going crazy.

_"Maybe you don't have to confess! Just push him down!"_ Cana said boldly.

_"He visits your apartment daily, when you're alone you can push him down!"_ Cana said giggling.

_"PUSH HIM?! I-I can't, no way!"_ Lucy said blushing while Juvia echoed Lucy's statement.

Wendy, who was there ,was confused in the women world.

_"Why don't you seduce him?"_ Erza asked.

_"I have some armor that I bought, but I can let you borrow it."_ Erza said blushing a little, shocking everyone.

_"No thank you I'm okay."_ Lucy said.

_"Anyway Lucy you really should start thinking, before something happens."_ Evergreen said.

_"I confessed to Alzack and after that we got married."_ Bisca said proudly.

_"Sometimes you can't wait for the guy to do the move, you have to take action."_ Carla said.

_"Especially when we are talking about him, there's no way for him to understand."_ Laki said.

_"I think its better if you word it, or he won't understand even if you do push him down."_ Levy said.

_"Yeah, if you can't push him down, you can give him a lil service. I hear they sell cat costumes."_ Cana said as she was getting more drunk.

_"Service!"_ Lucy and Juvia said.

Juvia hadn't said anything until that moment because she was taking notes for future reference.

_"Yeah you know, use your feminine charms, like say "I feel too hot right now, can you help me undress, or something like "hey I can't take my bra off, will you take it off for me" Maybe even a "I can't wash myself, would you take a bath with me and wash my back."_ Cana said as she laughed at everyone's expression.

_"I- I don't want to go that far!"_ Lucy yelled as she could no longer keep imagining all those scenes Cana kept putting on her mind.

_"Well Lucy why don't you just tell him when you feel comfortable, get him to go with you somewhere, alone. After, when you feel like the time is right you can tell him."_ Levy said trying to calm Cana's teasing.

_"Or kiss him?"_ Mirajane said.

_"Kiss him!?"_ Lucy said shocked, having another heart attack.

_"No, no Mira-nee even if she did do that he still wouldn't understand. Lucy needs to confess directly."_ Lisanna said.

_"B-but what if he rejects me... I'm too scared! No I'm not ready!"_ Lucy said as she could feel a tear form.

_"Lu-chan it will be okay."_Levy said patting her head.

_"But...I don't want him to distance himself like last time."_ Lucy said thinking of that time Natsu rejected her from going to the mission with him, and the time he told her to leave him in the volcano.

_"Ah! no that was- never mind."_ Levy said.

Lucy was just really nervous, that a tear fell as she imagined Natsu leaving her.

"_You really do love him very much."_ Erza said smiling as she also understood.

_"I do...I love him so much, that my heart beats so fast just by thinking of him, just by hearing his name."_ Lucy said forcing herself to smile painfully. As she felt her face go red, her eyes watered and her voice shake.

_"I love Nats-."_ before Lucy could finish the statement, Erza stood up in great speed and threw two objects at the window.

_"Run Natsu!"_ a voice said.

_"Natsu?"_ Lucy said.

_"Shut up, Gray! This is your fault!"_another voice said.

_"Run everybody Erza's gonna kill us!"_ another different voice said.

All the girls rushed to the window.

It was dark but if you concentrated you could see a few figures run in the distance.

_"They were spying on us!"_ Evergreen said.

_"I can't believe it!"_ Levy said.

In that moment Lucy could feel as everything went dark and her whole world had stopped.

_"Did Natsu hear?..."_ Lucy whispered.

_"Did Natsu hear what I said!?"_ Lucy said as tears fell.

_"Oh no, no,no,no,no, no this can't happen! I'm not ready! no! please no!"_ Lucy said as she felt scared that Natsu had heard her confession.

_"No. It can't be. Everything is ruined! No!"_ Lucy said.

_"C-Calm down Lu-chan I don't think he heard."_ Levy said rushing to Lucy who was in the mist of having a break down.

_"W-what if he did! No! No! I didn't want him to know! I'm scared. Levy I'm scared!_!" Lucy said shaking.

Suddenly a splash of water hit Lucy.

_"Juvia thinks you need to calm down."_ Juvia said, leaving Lucy paralyzed.

_"Lucy calm down, breath in, breath out."_ Mirajane said as she sat next to Lucy.

Lucy followed the directions.

_"Lucy, it will all be fine, it will be alright. You said so, yourself, you are best friends that can't be easily broken."_ Mirajane said.

_"Lu-chan Natsu's not the type to suddenly distance himself from you."_ Levy said.

Lucy wiped her tears away.

_"You're right, it will be alright."_ Lucy said, because she didn't want to make her friends worry.

_"Okay, tomorrow they will pay for spying! but for now lets drink!"_ Cana said.

Soon the girls drank until they fell asleep. Even Lucy who had that great worry in her heart.


	33. Chapter 33: She Loves Him

**Authors Note: The bold letters are Natsu's thoughts. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 33: She Loves Him**

* * *

Natsu and Gray had decided to secretly spy on the girls sleep over, to protect them, or at least that's what they told themselves.

In the way to Fairy Hills they ended finding the whole male fairy tail mage in the way. They couldn't help it, they all wanted to know what was so secret. Especially in the last few days, none had told them what they gossiped so much about and they wanted to know.

After a confrontation on who was going to go, Natsu and Gray took the advantage of the fight to spy.

Gray had made this ice latter that will let them see without being spotted there they arrived just in time for the conversation.

* * *

Levy had just asked Lucy since when did she like that guy.

**_What guy? Lucy likes someone?_**

Natsu felt this anxiety in his chest as Gray had commented on how he didn't knew Lucy liked someone.

After Lucy responded she liked the guy from the beginning, Natsu felt as he was being hit by something.

**_That long, Lucy had liked someone? How come I never knew? When did she met that bastard?_**

_"That long?"_  
_"Hahaha I think so."_

**_What's she laughing for, its not funny Lucy. Not at all._**

_"When did you realized you liked him?"_  
_"To be honest I think I always knew, but I guess when I really needed him and at that moment he appeared." _

**_What? When did that happen? She needed him, pff, yeah right, no way, but how come she didn't come to me._**

_"So have you done anything naughty I hear he sleeps with you Lucy." _

**_WHAT! n-naughty! no way, he sleeps with her, on her bed! When! I'm pretty sure I'm always there! That's unfair Lucy! You always push me off your bed! There's no way!_**

Natsu growled as he could feel like exploding any second.

_"N-no of course not!"_

**_Hah I knew it, no way is Lucy going to let someone besides me sleep in her bed._**

_"Didn't he groped your boobs?" _

**_WHAT! That bastard I'll burn his hands off after I beat him to the point he can't remember how soft they are!_**

Natsu crushed a rock that he found on a window. After that Gray told him to shut it.

_"No! that was an accident! Why does everyone know?!" _

**_What! yeah right! accident! I bet he did it on purpose, I know I did, there's no way I'll let this pass._**

_"Confessing? When do you plan to?"_  
_"Confess?!"_  
_"Of course, confessing, you will have to do it sometime."_

**_No. No. No she doesn't have to confess! What the hell are you saying? Lucy isn't going to confess to anyone like that bastard._**

_"If I tell him, it might ruin our friendship. What if he rejects me? Staying near him is more important to me than to be selfish." _

**_Selfish? Lucy you can't be with that guy! who cares if the friendship is ruined, he better be towns a ways, before I find him._**

_"Also I can't imagine myself in a relationship! I mean he an I, I can't imagine it! Also if we date, we will have to hug, grab hands, k-k-k-iss and more!" _

**_Hug? I'll rip his arms out before he's able to touch Lucy, hold hands, I'll burn them, kiss? yeah no way he won't be able to even look at her after I find him. More? what more is there? Lucy your confusing me!_**

_"You know, even if you say that, what if another girl came in and took him." _

**_That will be the best for him, if he values himself, I think he better be with the other girl because Lucy will never be with him._**

_"You know, if he fell in love with someone else? Wouldn't it hurt more."_

_**Not at all, Lucy wont feel a thing because she does not love him.**_

_"Its better to confess than wait around until its too late." _

**_No Lucy wait, till its late and that guy is taken!_**

_" Besides I don't think you'll get rejected."_

**_You sure? I bet that guy doesn't care for Lucy._**

_"E-even s-so how do I even confess? I don't know how to! " _

**_Yup, Yup. Don't need to push yourself Lucy don't confess._**

_"Maybe you don't have to confess! Just push him down!" _  
_"He visits your apartment daily, when you're alone you can push him down!"_

**_Push him down? as in punch him? I don't get it, but what does she mean he visits her apartment that idiot don't he know Lucy need's her space! Suffocating bastard. Even I don't bother her that much._**

_"Why don't you seduce him?" _  
_"I have some armor that I bought, but I can let you borrow it." _

**_Seduce him! Erza what the hell, don't give Lucy any weird ideas!_**

_"Sometimes you can't wait for the guy to do the move, you have to take action." _

**_Action? A guy has to make a first move on what? A game? Either way I'm not letting him win._**

_"Especially when we are talking about him, there's no way for him to understand."_

**_Understand? Understand what? Doesn't matter if he doesn't understand whatever there is to understand he's a bigger idiot than me. Lucy you deserve someone better!_**

_"I think its better if you word it, or he won't understand even if you do push him down." _  
_"Yeah, if you can't push him down, you can give him a lil service. I hear they sell cat costumes."_

**_Cat costumes? What does she mean by service? Lucy in a cat costume? I bet she looks kinda c..._**  
**_Anyway I'm not letting that bastard see Lucy in a cat costume._**

Natsu felt as his fever was returning a little.

_"Yeah you know, use your feminine charms, like say "I feel too hot right now, can you help me undress, or something like "hey I can't take my bra off, will you take it off for me" Maybe even a "I can't wash myself, would you take a bath with me and wash my back." _

_**Feminine charms? Undress? Why would Lucy need someone to help her undress? Geez its cus' she's lazy. Her bra? As if that guy is ever going to see beyond that. I'll take his eyes out before he see's Lucy's underwear. Bath! No way, if Lucy needs help washing, I'll do it! I'm not gonna let a stranger take a bath with her! Not even I do that. That pervert.**_

_"Well Lucy why don't you just tell him when you feel comfortable, get him to go with you somewhere, alone. After, when you feel like the time is right you can tell him." _

**_As if I'll let her be alone with him, he's a pervert._**

_"Or kiss him?" _  
_"Kiss him!?" _

**_Kiss him? HAHA. Never. By the way whats a kiss? Well whatever it is ,I'm not gonna let him do that._**

_"B-but what if he rejects me... I'm too scared! No I'm not ready!" _

**_Don't worry Lucy, I'll stop you before you confess and show you he's not right for you._**

_"But...I don't want him to distance himself like last time." _

**_Distance? He did that, how can he do that? How can he leave Lucy by herself. Nope that guy does not have my approval._**

_"You really do love him very much."_

**_No she doesn't, she's just confused. He's tricking her!_**

_"I do...I love him so much, that my heart beats so fast just by thinking of him, just by hearing his name."_

Natsu felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. It was like he was hit by something beyond his comprehension. Natsu felt somehow as he, himself wanted to cry. He couldn't stop staring at Lucy. The moment Lucy said those words and smiled it made him realized.

**_That smile..I have never seen her smile like that before...never acted that way before..._**

**_"Lucy loves him."_** Natsu whispered, paralyzed as he couldn't think straight it was as if time had stopped, as if he could hear the movement of a clock. The noise had gone out, and all he could hear was Lucy's word over and over. It was painful. But he didn't understand what was hurting his heart so much. He felt as if everything had turned black, when suddenly he was moved back to reality.

_"Shit, Natsu I think, Erza knows we are here."_ Gray said shaking Natsu.

_"Shit!"_ Gray said evading the objects Erza had thrown.

"_Run Natsu!"_ Gray said.

That's the moment Natsu realized he was going to be dead if Erza catch them.

_"Shut up, Gray! This is your fault!"_ Natsu said running as fast as he can.

On the way they saw the guys who were barely going to spy, that's when Droy saw Erza and yelled.

_"Run everybody Erza's gonna kill us!"_

In a matter of seconds everyone had ran the most fastest speed they had ever achieved.  
Meanwhile all Natsu could say in his head was.

_**"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn it all!"**_


	34. Chapter 34: I'll Show You!

**Authors Note: I am so, so sorry! I had problems with my computer and then I had family visit,plus homework. Sorry! Thank you for the reviews which I always read! and follows and faves! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 34: I'll Show You!**

* * *

_Lucy! Breath in, breath out. It's okay. It will be fine. There's still a chance he did not hear. Besides its Natsu we are talking about!_

_" . .ha"_ Lucy let out a very nervous laugh.

_I mean, there is absolutely no way he could have heard? Could he?_

Lucy felt as her feet became heavier and a very nervous feeling consume her.

It was noon when Lucy had finally decided to go to Fairy Tail, but it had become such a difficult task.

Last night, her and most of the girls had a sleep over in Fairy Hills, somewhat the conversation of Lucy having a great crush on Natsu came up, and between all that Erza noticed people spying on them, and one of them was Natsu, himself. The problem is, Natsu could have figured out or heard Lucy's confession ,and that made Lucy feel as if the world was dragging her down.

All day had she not stepped outside, she used the excuse of a hangover to avoid the guild were Natsu would probably be in.

Although she really didn't want to see Natsu at all, the anxiety killed her of knowing if Natsu knew or did not. Being the person Lucy is, she decided to confirm it.

A million of feeling invaded Lucy, nervous, scared and mostly embarrassed. Not in a million years would she had thought something like that would had happened to her.

_Ugh. I don't want to see him._ Lucy though as she could have sworn she died a little each step thinking of all the possibilities.

Each step took a great effort in Lucy's side.

It was around twelve when she had finally decided to leave her house.

When Lucy finally saw the building from afar she was about to take a run, when she felt someone pull her back.

Lucy turned only to find the person she had been trying to avoid the most.

"_Natsu!"_ Lucy said as she lost breath. In a matter of seconds Lucy's face lighted up with red colors and her eyes sparkled with disbelief.

_"Lucy." _Natsu said grabbing her arm with force.

_"W-what?"_ Lucy said with a shaking voice if Natsu wasn't holding her by the arm she felt her legs going weak.

_"Lucy! why haven't you gone to the guild?!"_ Natsu said in an annoyed town yet not exactly yelling.

_"Eh? I-I was um...tired."_ Lucy said confused as she looked away from his piercing eyes, because she felt her feeling over powering her.

Natsu suddenly grabbed her by the hand and walked her away from the road leading to the guild.

_"N-natsu?"_ Lucy asked confused.

_"Where is he Lucy!?"_ Natsu said as he took her faster almost running.

_"What?! who?!"_ Lucy asked even more confused.

_"You know! Him! C'mon Lucy I can't believe you did not tell me!"_ Natsu said frustrated.

_"Him? Natsu who the hell are you talking about?"_ Lucy asked as she pulled Natsu back who was saying things she did not understand.

_"You know!"_ Natsu said looking at her with piercing eyes.

_"Who?!"_ Lucy asked frustrated.

_"The guy!"_ Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"What guy?!"_ Lucy said.

Despite both of them misunderstanding each other, Natsu did not let go of Lucy's hand.

"_The guy you were talking about!" _Natsu said.

"_What guy!?"_ Lucy said, this time getting annoyed.

_"The guy you talked over with the rest!"_ Natsu said.

_"With the rest?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Last night...the guy...you know...him...the guy..."_ Natsu said as he suddenly turned away from her in a calm voice.

"_The guy you love!"_ Natsu said as he yelled it, for some reason, it was painful and hard for him to even say such a thing.

_"Love!?"_ Lucy said.

_Who the hell is he talking about! Last night?!_ Lucy thought.

"_The guy I love?"_ Lucy asked trying to calm herself down.

_"..."_

_"Forget it. I'm not letting him have you!"_ Natsu said as he let go of her hand.

_"I'll show you, he's not good enough for you! He better not touch a single hair on you!"_ Natsu said as he ran away to make his strategy.

_"Natsu! What the hell are you talking about?"_ Lucy yelled at Natsu who was running as fast as he could to who knows where.

_"What guy?"_ Lucy said in shock.

All day had she been avoiding him, thinking about how he might reject her, and now he's talking about who know who. Will Lucy problems ever end?


	35. Chapter 35: Who's The Guy?

**CHAPTER 35: Who's The Guy?**

* * *

Natsu couldn't sleep in all night, the image of Lucy's face confessing she loved some guy, haunted him.

The way her eyes sparkled, the way she blushed, her whole face glowed, voice changed, the ways she moved, when she talked about the guy, annoyed the hell outta him.

_Who the hell is he? Never heard about him! How come she didn't tell me!_ Natsu thought as he rolled trying to get some sleep in his bed.

_Damn this bed is so uncomfortable, I wish I was with Lucy, _Natsu thought.

_That time when I went to see her and she cried, was she crying over him?_ Natsu thought.

_Damn him! I feel so angry!_ Natsu thought as he punched the air in-front of him.

Natsu wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up it was morning and he was still very bothered by that strange guy who Lucy loved, although he really avoided saying "guy Lucy loved".

On his way to the guild, he growled, hit the air and whispered "damn", making Happy uncomfortable.

_"Natsu whats wrong?"_ Happy asked.

Natsu paused for a few seconds and with a serious faced, crossing his arms, trying to appear unconcerned as if it was only curiosity.

_"H-hey Happy, you know who Lucy likes right?"_ Natsu said, as soon as he said Lucy's name he turned away, embarrassed for some reason, although for him it was the sickness he thought he still had.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said grinning.

_"W-who i-is it?"_ Natsu asked, walking in a very strange manner.

"_Can't tell you."_ Happy teased.

_"What! Why?!"_ Natsu protested.

_"She lllliiiikes him"_ Happy said as he flew away from Natsu and into the guild.

_"I know she does!"_ Natsu pouted in annoyance.

Natsu entered the guild with a set goal, and that was to find who was that bastard "bothering" Lucy.

_"Good morning!"_ Erza said sweetly.

In a matter of seconds he heard Gray yelled.

_"Natsu run!"_ Gray said as he was hanged upside down.

_Oh shit! I forgot about last night._ Natsu thought trembling in fear.

_"My, my, Natsu. Thinking of running away?"_ Erza said holding him by the shirt.

It was a useless resistant.

Natsu, Gray and the rest who went or tried to spied on them, were all hanged upside down.

_"Erza is scary."_ Levy said.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said, excused by the punishment.

"_Geez, when will boys learn."_ Lisanna said sighing.

_"Wheres Lu-chan?"_ Levy asked as she looked around concerned.

"_Juvia has not seen her."_ Juvia said as she somewhat observed with loving eyes on the upside down gray, imagining a scene movie like, where Gray kisses her in that way.

_"I don't think she will be coming today."_ Carla said, understanding the reason.

"_Let's hope everything ends good."_ Erza said.

_"Yeah she really needs to talk to him, hopefully today."_ Mirajane said

_"Does he know?"_ Wendy asked concerned.

Natsu was listening to the conversation and somehow concluded this: Lucy was going to meet that guy.

_"Hey Gray, who does Lucy like?"_ Natsu said as he tried to escape the knots Erza had made.

_"Dunno, but it seems they know."_ Gray said referring the girl who were giggling while looking at them.

_"Erza! who's the guy Lucy likes?"_ Natsu asked as he felt time running out, he wasn't sure who the guy was or when Lucy was going to meet him.

_"Wait you don't know?"_ Erza asked surprised, because she thought he had figured it out after he had spied on them.

_"Of course not!"_ Natsu said annoyed at Erza who seemed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
_"Lucy likes someone?"_ Jet and Droy said surprised as they too were being punished.

_"Gehe, bunny girl likes someone."_ Gajeel said, trying to act cool, but it was impossible because he too was being punished.

_"I didn't think Natsu was so dense."_ Evergreen said as she felt great pity on Lucy.

_"Anyway who is he?"_ Natsu said interrupting the guild commotion.

_"I can't tell you."_ Erza said.

_"Why?"_ Natsu said protesting, tempted to burn the ropes and face a more scary Erza.

_"Because Natsu, its not my place to tell you."_ Erza said seriously.

_"How come I can't know! Who knows about him?!"_ Natsu said frustrated.

"_Well, Mira, Lisanna,Levy, Cana, Carla,Wendy,Juvia, Laki, Evergreen, Bisca, Asuka, Alzack, Kinana and Happy."_ Erza said as she made the calculations.

_"What?"_ Natsu said shocked, hurt that they knew before him.

"_I know too."_ Laxus said as he tried to bother Natsu even more.

_"M-me too."_ Makarov said as he too was hanged with the rest.

"_Erza, at least give him some hints, the guy looks as if he's dying inside."_ Cana said as she wanted to see what was Natsu's reaction.

_"Even if you did tell him, he still wouldn't be able to figure it out."_ Laxus teased.

"_Shut up Laxus! Why the hell do you know?!"_ Natsu yelled.

_"Its obvious."_ Laxus said.

"_Well...it might be a little obvious."_ Levy said.

_"Tell me!"_ Natsu said as he pouted and wiggled side to side.

_"We can't tell you, its Lucy's business, you weren't supposed to know if you hadn't spied on us."_ Erza said.

_"But how come everyone knows! except me!"_ Natsu complained.

"_Why don't you just tell him what he wants to know."_ Happy said eating a fish.

_"We can't."_ Erza said.

_"I don't think Lucy will mind."_ Mira said.

_"Maybe, it will make things easier for her?"_ Levy said.

_"I-I guess a few things wouldn't hurt."_ Erza said being swayed by curiosity on how Natsu would act.

"_What do you want to know?"_ Erza asked.

"_Who is the guy? Have you met him? How does he look like? How does he act? Where is Lucy meeting him today?"_ Natsu said fast, trying to get information as fast as he could.

"_Damn Natsu, you're really curious."_ Gray said, getting that strange feeling that there was more to the situation.

_"Whatever."_ Natsu said dismissing Gray's comment.

_"Is Gray-sama curious too?"_ Juvia asked extremely worried as she got closed to the upside down Gray.

Before Gray answered Natsu pushed for answers.

"_Well lets see... I hear he's very short tempered,but he is kind. Always thinks for his friends and he will bravely protect them. He is always taking care of Lucy. I doubt Lucy had made plans with him yet. And concerning on how he looks like, he is um... has green-gray eyes."_ Erza said trying her best not to give away much.

_"He also has pink hair!"_ Cana said.

_"Cana!"_ Erza said.

Everyone turned to see Natsu, who they were sure he would figure that out.

_"Damn it."_ Erza said.

Natsu looked down at the floor, thinking very hard.

_"Natsu?"_ Erza asked, unsure on what to do.

"_No! the guy sounds horrible! and ugly! Lucy can't be with him. Nope. Don't like him Not having my approval!"_ Natsu said as he reached the conclusion.

Making everyone unable to move or speak.

_How dense can he be?_

By that time, everyone had already figured it out.

_"H-how the hell did you reach that conclusion?"_ Gray said, extremely impressed, also a little pity for Lucy who will have to deal with him. Gray somewhat always knew she liked him, last night he was a little bit unsure who they were talking about, but Erza's words made it clear.

_"What you say?!"_ Natsu said angrily.

_"Natsu are you sure, you don't know?"_ Happy asked.

_"Of course not. The guy sounds like a pain."_ Natsu said it in an obnoxious tone.

"_I feel bad for bunny girl."_ Gajeel said.

_"Even those idiots know."_ Gajeel said pointing at Jet and Droy.

_"I always thought it was going to be like that."_ Bickslow laughed.

_"I had my doubts but with this it makes it clear, of course Laxus already knew."_ Freed said.

_"Man, young love."_ Wakaba and Macao grinned.

_"Natsu-oniichan even I figured it out."_ Romeo said concerned.

_"A man can't be that dense!"_ Elfman said, as he too was being hanged. Although seconds later he was shut by Evergreen, who told him not to talk.

"_Well technically none of you figured it until now."_ Levy said.

"_We knew from the beginning, we would have thought it was obvious, especially in the ball."_ Laki said.

_"What?! yall knew since then!"_ the men protested.

_"Of course."_ Carla said.

"_Lucy is going to have some problems with this one."_ Max commented while being tied up with the rest.

_"Yeah, but man since then, I mean we suspected it but, we never knew when it would happen."_ Macao said.

_"But wait how does he feel?"_ Warren asked as he also was tied up.

_"Isn't it obvious."_ Cana said.

_"Everyone Shut up!"_ Natsu yelled, he was so irritated because he couldn't follow any of the conversation.

_"Wait let me get this straight. Everyone knows him?"_ Natsu said sweating as he was on the edge of a major brain break down.

"_Of course we do. He is nakama. A fairy tail mage."_ Gray said.

_"Who? Who is he? Tell me!"_ Natsu said, as he burned the ropes.

_"Not telling."_ Gray said as he froze his ropes.

"_Natsu, why are you so curious about the guy? Its none of your business who she likes."_ Gray said irritated on him being so dense.

"_I know, but that guy is no good for her."_ Natsu said bluntly as if it was his right to know.

_"You don't even know him."_ Gajeel said as he too had ripped his ropes.

"_Whatever. He's no good for her."_ Natsu said ignoring their commentary.

"_How come I'm the only one who doesn't know."_ Natsu said in frustration.

_"Natsu we basically spelled it out for you."_ Happy said.

"_You know, if it bothers you so much, why won't you ask Lucy directly."_ Erza suggested.

"_She won't tell me."_ Natsu said a little hurt that Lucy hadn't told him.

"_Where is she anyway?"_ Natsu asked.

_"Maybe on a date with that guy."_ Cana teased making Natsu panic.

_"What! No she can't. I'll show her, he's no good for her."_Natsu said running out the doors.

_"Man all this was because Lucy liked Natsu."_ Gray said sighing.

_"So Natsu likes Lucy too?"_ Jet & Droy asked.

_"Yeah, you dense men, did not noticed it. Natsu has been acting weird since before he had that weird sickness, he claimed to have."_ Cana said as she drank another bottle.

_"What do you mean?"_ Elfman asked.

_"Natsu all this time, has not been sick, that is why Wendy could not find anything wrong with him."_ Carla said.

_"He wasn't sick?"_ Gray asked.

_"No. Think about it, he wasn't in a trance, he was day-dreaming. The fever, is not a fever, its him blushing to the point he feels it. Everything else too."_ Erza said blushing a little.

_"Since back then!"_ the men said realizing what most the girls had figured out since days before.

_"So all this time! Natsu really made us worry!"_ Macao laughed.

"_Man, now I'm so pissed! It has been a pain all because of him."_ Gajeel said complaining.

_"Hell yeah! who's stupid enough not to realize when you have feelings for someone."_ Gray said.

_"Like you're the one to talk."_ Cana said teasingly.

_"Damn, what does Lucy see in him anyway?"_ Gray asked.

_"She's going to have to word it out for him or he won't understand."_ Mira said.

Everyone were now in the same wave length. Although secretly, some had this small grudge on Natsu for causing so much trouble.


	36. Chapter 36: The Message

**Authors Note: Thank You all so much, for reviews, follows and faves. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 36: The Message**

* * *

_I don't get it. What just happen?_

Lucy was still standing paralyzed in the middle of the street.

_I think I'll just go home, yeah I'm going home._

Lucy reached her apartment and once inside ,she jumped to her bed, knowing she shouldn't had left it.

After a few minutes of thinking, Lucy could not comprehend what did Natsu meant. She was still tired of last night so she decided not to force herself to think so much.

* * *

An hour later, Happy came knocking at her window.

_"Happy!"_ Lucy said getting out of bed, expecting Natsu to be behind him.

_"Lucy! Natsu wanted me to give you this!"_ Happy said grinning, giving Lucy the chills and a little disappointment of Natsu not visiting her.

It had bad hand-writing, but it warmed Lucy's heart.

**_Lucy! Let's go out tonight! I'll meat you in the park at six. There I'll show you that, that bastard is no good for you._**  
**_-Natsu_**

_What guy is he even talking about. What exactly did he misunderstood?_

_At least it seems as if he hasn't figure it out yet. _

_Wait...go out? A date?!_

_"..."_

_No, no, its Natsu we are talking about._

_"Well I have to go, see ya Lucy, good luck on your date!"_ Happy said laughing at Lucy's flustered face.

_"Date? Natsu I don't get you! Loving you is so difficult."_ Lucy said sighing with a pale blush.

_What exactly is that guy planning, he's confusing me. _

_At least I still have 3 hours before I have to confront him again and I'm relieved he did not hear me confessing._

_If he were to figure it out. Will he reject me? Will our team be over? I know Natsu is not like that, but...I feel uneasy._

After twenty minutes Lucy heard someone knock on her door, as she was getting ready to take a bath.

As she opened the door, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Juvia were standing on the door.

_"Lu-chan I heard you have a date!"_ Levy said, letting herself intrude.

_"We came to help."_ Wendy said.

Erza just walked in and made herself at home.

_"I-its not a date."_ Lucy said embarrassed but more uneasy that they looked way too happy with the situation. Also she made note to punish Happy for telling them.

"_Yeah, well more importantly Lu-chan get this, Natsu hasn't figure out who you like."_ Levy said excitedly while opening Lucy's closet.

_"He hasn't? Why? Isn't it obvious?"_ Lucy asked relieved that someone else confirmed it.

_"Yeah, but its Natsu we are talking about."_ Levy said.

In the mean time Erza picked Lucy's underwear.

Juvia brought make-up and some body lotions, as she made note on anything that will be useful, if Lucy ever liked Gray.

_"He kept asking who you liked, he was pretty annoyed that everyone knew, except him."_ Levy said teasingly.

_"What?...wait everyone knows?!"_ Lucy asked embarrassed.

_"Yeah the rest of the guild figured it out, the only one who hasn't its Natsu."_ Erza said examining Lucy's underwear.

_"Noo! I won't be able to show my face!"_ Lucy said as she hid her face.

Then she analyzed the second part Levy had just said.

_"Wait, what do you mean he was asking?"_ Lucy said as her heart beat fast.

_"Yeah, he was so curious on who you liked. He has no idea its him._" Levy said sighing.

_"Natsu-san kept asking everyone for answers, he said that the guy was no good for you."_ Wendy said nervously.

"_Natsu thinks you liked someone, who he has no idea who he is, and is convinced he's bad and wants to show you that he's a bad person."_ Carla said as she drank tea.

_"We even gave him hints, and even then. We told him he was a fairy tail mage and had pink hair. I don't think it could have been more straight-forward."_ Levy said.  
"

_Levy-chan! Don't do that! he could had figured it out!"_ Lucy protested.

_"But he did not, and that's a problem. Lucy this is your chance to confess."_ Levy said looking at Lucy who was freaking out.

_"Confess, that's to advanced for me."_ Lucy said whispering.

_"No, Lucy you need courage, we knew you were going to act like this, so we came. Everyone wishes you good luck."_ Levy said calming her down.

Before they knew, those three hours had passed, and Lucy felt as her heart was going to explode, she knew it wasn't a date but it was still weird to be alone with Natsu.

Lucy was dressed in a pastel pink, with her hair curled and even some make up. Lucy was even more beautiful than that time at the ball, if it was possible.

As she told goodbye to her friends, Levy told her something that made her even more nervous than she could be.

_"Lucy, Natsu is not sick! Not at all, he's misunderstanding what he has."_ Levy yelled.

_"What?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Lucy, why do you think he's been acting this way? Why do you think he's mad that you like someone?"_ Levy said grinning.  
_"_

_Natsu, is very dense, but you are also."_ Erza said smiling.

_"Good luck!"_ Wendy and Carla told her.

_"Juvia thinks you need to confess, so you won't be Juvia's love rival."_ Juvia said.

Before Lucy could move and leave, Levy and the rest had gone back to her apartment to get their stuff to leave.

The whole thing had made Lucy even more nervous. Her arms and feet moved at the same time. Lucy could not hear anything besides her heart beat. Lucy felt as if she was being thrown out with no protection. Lucy wanted to run, but at the same time she wanted to go.

Step by step, she got closer to the park.

_What does it mean Natsu is not sick? and why was he asking who I liked? _

_If Natsu is not sick why does he back away from me when I touch him._

_Lets see, he said he gets a fever when I touch him, his face goes red, he feel a shock go through him when I touch him, he would loose breath, and sometimes he will feel something weird in his stomach. One of his symptoms was that his heart hurt so much that it felt as if it was going to come out because it beat so fast. According to everyone he has been in a daze for days. Natsu, himself told me ,I made him sick, and I distract him. I heard he also claimed he would feel weak and sometimes he felt he could cry._

_And he was mad, when he found out I liked someone. He was mad right? Mad?..._

_No way! was he jealous!?_

Lucy was getting closer to the park, she hadn't even noticed because she was just so deep in thought.

_Wait what if he was...then... fever...no...blushing? heart going fast?...butterflies?...weak legs? I'm as dense as Natsu?...daze?..._  
_Don't tell me...he..._

_"Lucy!"_ Natsu cheerfully said as he waved at Lucy who was deep in thought she hadn't noticed she was already in the meeting place.

Lucy felt as if her heart jumped so fast to the point on almost falling because she felt as if she lost energy.

Lucy finally figured it out.

The date had begun!


	37. Chapter 37: I Don't Want Them

**CHAPTER 37: I Don't Want Them**

* * *

_"Lucy!"_ Natsu said really happily and in a sweet voice, as he saw Lucy arrived.

_"N-Natsu."_ Lucy said blushing heavily and nervously walking towards him. Her heart beat out of her chest, as she saw a Natsu who she hadn't seen. Dress in a formal way, yet still wearing his scar and his hair was messy. Lucy could tell he was trying in the whole date look, if it was even a date. The noon sun, flashed Natsu making him sparkle if that was even possible. The way he looked at her the moment he saw her, took her breath away and it was difficult for her to move in a normal way.

Natsu observed her for a few seconds memorizing the image of Lucy, he could stare at her for hours. Unconsciously he felt weird, exited and extremely nervous. The way Lucy was dressed made him feel uneasy.

Before he could even say anything, he noticed Lucy's face as if she was freaking out.

_"Lucy what's wrong?"_ Natsu said concerned on Lucy's strange behavior.

_"Nothing!"_ Lucy said reassuring him, trying to calm down and act normal.

_"Hmm...well Lucy today I'll show you that bastard you like is not what you imagine! He's a bad person and not good for you! Let's go!"_ Natsu said grabbing once again Lucy's hand.

_"Waaa!"_ Natsu said letting her hand go.

_"W-what?"_ Lucy asked, once again rejected from his touch.

_"Lucy every time I touch you I get this kind of shock."_ Natsu said concerned as he observed his hands, to see if there was something wrong with him.

_"Natsu..."_ Lucy said as she wanted to say more but couldn't, she knew but...she was scared.

_"I think you've been hanging around too much with Laxus. Now that I think about it... you don't like Laxus right?!"_ Natsu said panicking at the sudden thought of Laxus being the guy she liked.

"_Eh? N-no! I don't like him!"_ Lucy said blushing as she noticed his concern.

_"Good. Anyway I won't let this sickness or whatever I have get in my way of showing you he is not for you."_ Natsu said fiercely, looking straight at Lucy who wasn't able to hold the stare and looked away.

Natsu grabbed once again Lucy's hand, although Lucy noticed the moment he touched her, he jumped a little, and he had begun sweating.

"_Natsu don't force yourself."_ Lucy said, holding tight of Natsu's hand.

_"No way, I'm not letting your hand go. No matter what."_ Natsu said as his pride was in the line for some reason. Either way he really did not want to let go.

_"Okay..."_ Lucy responded as her cheeks went red, despite the weird situation she was kind of happy, feeling as if the whole scene was from a fairy tale.

"_Natsu how are you going to show me, that the guy I like is bad for me?"_ Lucy asked this time she was the one making Natsu nervous, unable to hold her stare.

_"Well, I'll take you on the best date ever! and you will have so much fun that you will understand that the guy can never compare or make you have so much fun! Happy gave me the idea!"_ Natsu said proudly, as he smiled as he imagined his victory.

Lucy once again, could not ask.

_"Lets go Lucy!"_ Natsu said pulling her, grabbing tightly of her hand, as he had done before. It send a weird feeling in his body, but no matter what he wasn't going to loose.

_"Where are we going?"_ Lucy asked.

_"To eat I'm hungry!"_ Natsu said grinning.

It was a date, but somehow Lucy felt comfortable, a little nervous but she kept forgetting that it was a date. Natsu and her could never keep an awkward situation for too long. They are best friends after all.

As they ate, Natsu made sure to keep his manners, which he was told to have by Mirajane.

_"Natsu why are you eating weird?"_ Lucy asked.

"Because I was told I can't eat like I always do." Natsu seriously responded, there was no way he was going to mess up.

_"Hahahaha don't do that I like it when you eat how you always do. "_ Lucy said giggling, but then she realized she used the word like which reminded her, about everything, making her just a little nervous, because she had forgotten the whole reason they were there.

Natsu blushed a little but then he did as he was told.

Another awkward silence, until Natsu started concentrating on the food, making Lucy laugh at his horrible manners which once embarrassed her when they had met.

The place was in a strange place they had never been too, but he was told to take her there by Lisanna.

It was beautiful, it wasn't that elegant but it was very romantic, with chandeliers everywhere and open windows, letting the breeze in. It was the sun setting slowly.

With the hole atmosphere Lucy felt as if she gained some courage and decided to ask, once and for all, confirm everything.

_"Natsu."_ Lucy said in a serious manner as her lips shake and her hands could not stay still.

Natsu turned to look at her, but as soon as he did,the waiter had arrived with some flowers.

_"A gift from some gentlemen who told me to inform the madame here, they are enchanted with their beauty."_ the waiter said awkwardly knowing this was a great problem.

_"Um...thank you."_ Lucy said unsure on what to do, of all the times her appearance could had helped her, it finally worked on the wrong time.

Lucy grabbed the flowers.

_"They are beautiful but..."_ Lucy said, but before she could finish Natsu took them.

_"For the flowers, let me thank them by burning them."_ Natsu said smiling evilly, annoyed by their interference and hitting on Lucy.

_"Natsu, you can't!"_ Lucy said feeling bad for the guys who sent her the flowers, it was a gift after all. Although it made her uncomfortable.

"Fine... here you can have them back...whatever." Natsu said annoyed returning the flowers back to Lucy.

Now Natsu was greatly annoyed for some reason he could not understand, all he knew was that he wanted to burn those flowers and the guys who sent them.

When they finally finished dinner the atmosphere was still bad, every minute Natsu would glance at the flowers and get annoyed.

Before they got up, Lucy looked for the men who had given her the flowers, recognizing who they were as they kept staring at her.

_"Wait a second Natsu."_ Lucy said walking to two men sitting on the bar.

_"Gentlemen, are you the ones that gave me these flowers?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Yes, you like them? Beautiful as you."_ one of the guys said in a flirting manner.

_"They are pretty, but I can't accept them. No, I don't want them. Thank you for them, but please take them back."_ Lucy said shoving the flowers back to them while taking a run.

_"Lets go Natsu!"_ Lucy said this time holding Natsu's hand, making him jump a little.

_"Why'd you give the flowers back?"_ Natsu asked confused.

_"I don't need them, I can only receive flowers from the one I like."_ Lucy said blushing, but smiling. That was the moment Lucy decided she wasn't going to let that precious time go by, with weird situations. Even if everything wont turn the way she wants, this was a time she wants to always remember.

Natsu was relieved but he got reminded on the reason he wanted to take Lucy out.

_"That guy! I'll show him, lets go Lucy! To the next place!"_ Natsu said passing Lucy and this time it was him pulling her.

A second later, Natsu's whole face turned red, as he had forgotten he was holding her hand. For some reason, he would unconsciously hold her, but as soon as he noticed he would feel very embarrassed. Although he thought it was something else. Since he wasn't looking at Lucy, she could not tell.

Natsu had dragged Lucy to go get some weird flavored ice cream, in form of Happy. It was a man who used magic to create ice cream sculptures of people's faces or anything you liked. Recommended by Erza, he took her to his cart.

_"Look, look Lucy! we can get a Happy ice cream!"_ Natsu said exited as he had forgotten the purpose of the reason they were there.

_"Wow this is so creepy!"_ Lucy said amazed.

_"C'mon!_" Natsu said pushing Lucy to the cart.

As they grabbed the ice cream in Happy's face, they sat down in a bench on the park in front of the lake. In the park there wasn't anyone besides them. The children had all gone back to their houses since it would be getting dark soon.

_"Nee, Happy's gonna get mad hahaha."_ Lucy said laughing at Happy's reaction if he saw them eating ice cream in form of him.

_"Hahahaha yeah! we have to bring him next time!"_ Natsu responded taking another bite of his ice cream.

Now the sun was setting, as it gave it last goodbyes to the world, it gave warm hugs and fresh breezes.

_"I always thought Magnolia was beautiful."_ Lucy said as she dazed at the lake that reflected the orange sun.

_"Yeah it is."_ Natsu said.

The moment was a silent one, no need to speak, it was comfortable and tender. For each other their presence with them was enough. The sun had gone in minutes, letting the moon slowly enter the stage.

_"Natsu..."_ Lucy said interrupting each others deep thoughts.

_"Hmm?"_ Natsu said turning to look at her.

_"You see..."_ Lucy said as she had the courage, but her mouth whole body wanted to run. The way Natsu looked at her, made her speechless.

_"What is it?"_ Natsu said sweetly, almost like a whisper, smiling at her.

They had both forgotten the reason why they were there. The past events that changed their lives, all they knew it was because it was always fun being together.

_"Natsu I-"_ Lucy had moved her hands to hold his hand. Natsu jumped a little but because of Lucy's seriousness he did not move.

_"I- you see... I lo-"_ before Lucy could finish they were once again interrupted.

A huge smoke had suddenly surrounded them.

_"What!?"_ Lucy exclaimed.

_"What is this?!"_ Natsu said starting his fire.

_"Natsu!? I can't see you."_ Lucy said, the smoke had made them both stand up, but that only made them separate farther.

_"Natsu, I'm loosing my strength..."_ Lucy said as she fainted.

_"Lucy!"_ Natsu yelled.

Natsu's voice was slowly fading, and Lucy felt as if her whole body was heavy.


	38. Chapter 38: When We Met

**Authors Note: Thank you for reviews and follows, and favorites! I'm almost done with the story, maybe like 2 chapters more? Then I'll start on my Gruvia week thing.**

**That's my tumblr if you need something, message whenever you want: **

* * *

**CHAPTER 38: When We Met**

* * *

_"This is getting old!"_ Lucy yelled, while kicking everything she could. Lucy knew she was tied, and her eyes were covered.

When Lucy had woken up, all she knew was that she was captured for the second time, and she was in a boat, according to the movement and noise. Lucy had no keys, and knew nothing about Natsu. According to the man who keeps talking to her, she's been asleep for three hours.

_"Where's Natsu?!"_ Lucy asked for the twentieth time.

_"Someone answer me!"_ Lucy yelled, she knew there were people, and by the laughs it was all men.

"_Chill, lil princess he's okay for now."_ the man said.

_"Asshole, what do you want from us?"_ Lucy asked mad.

_"Nothing. Nothing."_ the man laughed.

_"Hey do you remember me?"_ a voice that sounded familiar.

_"Remember how you all hurt me and my brother pretty bad."_ the voice said as it took Lucy's bandage off.

_"You, you're from the volcano!"_ Lucy said in shocked.

_"Miss me?"_ the big woman said.

_"Not at all."_ Lucy said.

"_I also wanted to get the blue-haired one too, but I'll go for you first."_ the woman said.

_"What the hell do you want?"_ Lucy asked glaring at her.

_"Obviously, you have hurt my mage pride, so its a lil payback."_ the woman said grinning and snorting.

_"Where's Natsu?"_ Lucy said, Natsu was her only concern, she knew they were in a boat, making Natsu useless.

"_Don't worry blondie."_ the woman laughed.

_"Where did you take us?"_ Lucy asked.

_"Hmm...you're in the port of Haruijo."_ she giggled.

_"What?!"_ Lucy said.

_"Yeah don't you know, you're in a slave ship!"_ the woman said as she just discovered the worst thing in the world.

_"Damn it, not this again."_ Lucy mumbled.

_"Yeah, its also because you rejected us little lady."_ the men from the restaurant.

_"You guys! you were following us!"_ Lucy said.

_"Why you! let me out!"_ Lucy said trying to wiggle herself free.

_"Shhh...keep quiet until we reach our destination."_ the woman said, smacking Lucy's cheek, walking away.

The rest of the men followed.

Lucy looked around she was in a room, alone, with only a small window where she could smell the ocean.

_Damn it Lucy, what are you going to do!? think! I need to save Natsu._

_"Lucy!"_ a voice said coming from the window.

Lucy turned only to find a blue cat.

_"Happy!"_ Lucy said, relieved to see him.

"_What are you doing here? How did you find us?"_ Lucy said.

_"I was following your date, but then I got distracted and noticed you got taken away."_ Happy said smiling in a shy way.

_"You were following us?!_" Lucy said.

_"Aye! actually I was record-...forget it."_ Happy said, dismissing the other part.

_"Here Lucy I got your keys!"_ Happy said throwing the keys to Lucy, as he untied her.

_"Perfect! great timing Happy!"_ Lucy said happy to be able to fight back.

"Have you found Natsu?" Lucy asked.

_"Aye! he's being kept on the main floor."_ Happy said.

_"Okay! time to show those idiots what a Fairy Tail mage is all about!"_ Lucy said.

_"Lucy you get kidnapped too much!"_ Happy said.

_"Shut up cat!"_ Lucy said as she opened the door.

Lucy and Happy ran through the stairs, according to Happy, Natsu was on the main floor. Lucy and Happy avoided the guards. Soon enough they were on the main floor, Lucy and Happy could see how Natsu was being guarded while the crew celebrated.

_"There they are Happy! Lets go!"_ Lucy whispered.

_"Wait Lucy, I have an idea."_ Happy said.

* * *

_"Oi Salamander! wake up."_ a voice said.

"_Oh I forgot you have motion sickness."_ the voice said cracking up.

_"Good one!"_ someone said.

_What the hell, these smell, I know them. Where am I? Ugh._

_"Motion sickness!"_ Natsu said opening his eyes to find himself in a boat unable to move.

_"Ugh...Bor...Bear, Bear! ughh...I'm dizzy."_ Natsu said, as he tried to regain his breath.

"_I'm not Bear!"_ Bora said offended.

_"Lucy...wheres Lucy?"_ Natsu said barely even to say the words as his face turned green.

_"Lucy, she's tied up in some room, to finally be able to be sold off, like she was intended to."_ Bora said laughing.

Bora was the same although, you were able to see the wrinkles on his face.

_"Bastard...ughhh."_ Natsu said as his vision blurred.

_"A-as if I'll let you..."_ Natsu threaten in a voice that wouldn't scare a mouse.

_"Ha! what would you do? you can't move!"_ Bora said.

_"W-why?"_ Natsu raged.

"_Why? Its your fault my job as a mage ended and not only that but-"_

Bora approached Natsu holding his head as if he was gonna rip it apart.

_"You-"_ Bora got interrupted with a huge explosion coming from the roof.

A blonde girl fell off, very angry.

_"Luigi!"_ Natsu said exited.

_"It's Lucy!"_ the celestial mage said, annoyed.

"_Heh."_ Natsu smirked, overjoyed to look at her safe.

"_Bora!? What the hell are you doing here?"_ Lucy said as she noticed the man , they met a long time ago.

_"My,my, we are all reunited once more, just like 7 years ago."_ Bora said.

"_This is your doing?!"_ Lucy said.

"_Of course!"_ Bora laughed in a maniac way.

_"From the beginning, me and this lovely lady, have been planing this, since she took the job for the Amoure family, and now we get our revenge. One for ruining my life and second for ruining and bullying my sweet girlfriend."_ Bora said, pointing at the woman, who they thought was a man, which looked like an ogress.

_"Girlfriend!?"_ Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

_"Sorry Lucy, I'm already taken!"_ Bora said grinning, giving Lucy the chills.

_"Anyway enough chit-chat, its time to get you back with the merchandise."_ Bora said activating his magic powers.

_"Are you stupid! Who holds a grudge for seven years!?"_ Lucy said pitting him, positioning to fight.

_"Whatever, now you will pay."_ the woman said.

The crew started to approach Lucy to attack her.

_"Lucy!"_ Natsu yelled, as Happy secretly untied him.

_"Let me get this straight..." _Lucy said as she punched two man and did her Lucy kick.

Although Lucy couldn't use fire, everyone could have sworn they saw it on the back.

Reports said, the maiden became a demon in seconds, causing nightmares to everyone on the ship.

"_H-How dare you!"_ Lucy said shaking with rage, making everyone tremble in fear.

_"L-lucy c-calm down."_ Happy said as he felt he was looking at Erza.

_"Lucy?"_ Natsu said, worried, but unable to move because of the motion.

_"I- I was about to confess!"_ Lucy said as she beat with no effort the crew of men.

"_It took me so damn long! and you interrupted me!"_ 3 MAN DOWN.

_"You know how hard it was, to find the perfect moment!?"_ 4 MAN DOWN.

_"Do you even understand how hard it is, for a girl to confess her pure feelings!_" 5 MAN DOWN.

_"Especially after being told you made the person you love sick!"_ 3 MAN DOWN.

_"Huh!? Of course not, especially after liking him so much!"_ 6 MAN DOWN.

_"I tried so hard! the moment was perfect! I was just so close!"_ THE MEN FROM THE RESTAURANT DOWN.

_"You know hard it is to deal with him!"_ 2 MAN DOWN.

_**"TO DEAL WITH A LOVESICK NATSU!?"**_WOMAN DOWN.

_"Huh?"_ Bora and Natsu said at the same time.

Bora was shaking in fear. His magic power was nothing compared to a girl in love, who was about to confess.

_"He doesn't understand what he feels, and I was scared for him not to feel the same way, and just when I was about to tell him, you...you interrupt with your pitiful revenge!"_

_"BE A MAN AND MOVE ON! Open the gate Aquarius!"_ Lucy yelled as she summoned he stellar spirit.

In a matter of seconds, the whole ship swirled in a water tornado. Aquarius as always had decided to blow everyone including Lucy to the port.

* * *

_"Damn it!...what the hell...we lost because of you and your girl love problems."_ Bora said , unable to move because he was extremely dizzy and hurt.

_"Of course! This is what a Fairy Tail Mage is!"_ Lucy said smiling as she picked herself and Happy up, from all the ashes and pieces of boat.  
_"Heh...don't you know, I would have thought you were already a couple."_ Bora said grinning evilly.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Lucy said confused.

_"The charm, the love charm, when we met...It can only be broken when you find your destined person. I would have thought you knew."_ Bora said laughing because now he was pitting Lucy for Natsu's stupidity on the subject.

_"What?!"_ Lucy said confused.

Before Lucy could ask for more, she heard the town people screaming in commotion.

_"Lucy you destroyed the port!"_ Happy said.

_"Oh crap! I didn't notice!"_ Lucy said.

_"Whats going on here?!"_ guards yelled running to them.

_"Crap we've got to run!"_ Lucy said as she pulled Natsu who was in a shock and great daze, sitting in a pile of wood.

_"Huh?"_ was the only thing Natsu could say as he saw Lucy run to him and grab his hand, making him run.

_"Lets go home!"_ Lucy said smiling, a smile he hadn't seen in days. It was one of relief, as if she had figured something that he could not understand. Lucy glowed in his eyes.

_"To Fairy Tail!"_ Lucy said smiling. Somehow she just had confessed in the most un-womanly way possible but she felt as if she was free. Finally she said it, what she felt for days,months and hours, her hidden feelings. Although she was unsure he really did understand, so she will probably confess again, although she wont over think it anymore.

_"Pff...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's go back!"_ Natsu said taking the lead on the run, while blushing madly, but not allowing Lucy to see as always. Somehow he too had started to figure it out, slowly.

_"Aye!"_ Happy said.

_"Come back, Fairy Tail!"_ the guards said.

Like the time they met ,they ran, only that time they were running hand in hand.

Laughing and smiling, although they still have a few things to do before everything is settled.

In the distance you heard:

_"Lucy you're weird...and scary!"_

_"Shut up!"_


End file.
